Daddy's Girl
by fallenspringsummer
Summary: Nessie was kidnapped by Aro in the last fight. The Cullens are desperate to find her, but when they do they didn't expect a stubborn 17 year old who's completely loyal to her new father. Can real love once again find its way to her heart?
1. Picture Perfect

**Bella's point of view.**

_"Nessie where are you?" I cried out in the open air. But there was no trace, my baby girl was gone, vanished in thin air._

_"RENESMEE" I screamed as loudly as I cold, but there was nothing. Just the rushing from the wind through my hairs and the raging of the fires. All of the bodies that waited to be burned made the hill look like a mass grave. And well it was, there was dozens of bodies. I scanned everything looking for a sign of my baby girl but there was nothing. I saw Rose rip bodies apart in her haste to find my little girl. Our little girl, I didn't understand.. how could this happened? We were winning and Renesmee was safely with Jacob, When I took her there was a loud explosion and I found myself there with all of my ribs cracked. But there was no trace of our little princess. I sunk to my knees and there was Edward, I took his face in my hand and cried. I cried without tears, I sobbed my heart out. Until I felt her hand upon my shoulder._

_I stared at her begging, but the only thing she could do was shake her head._

_"I'm sorry Bella I can't see her" Alice whispered._

_We had lost. They've took her._

_I screamed while I let my head rest on Edwards shoulder._

**Nessie's point of view.**

I stared into the mirror letting a hand run through my chocolate brown curls. I sighted deep and pulled on the green dress Jane had picked out for me. Even though I was only five I had the looks of a 17 year old girl. In the next year I would grown even more and hit the final stage. Well at least that's what daddy said, I would look 20 and then it would stop. I would stop growing. No worries I had the brains of a teenager too. Mentally and physically I was perfectly balanced. Daddy often said he was proud of me for being his big girl. Even though I didn't had any childhood which was weird, I was okay. I was happy, I had a sweet dad, sweet friends and a super cute date. And now the only thing that mattered was making daddy proud. 'We were destined for great things' he told me everyday. And I believed him, because my daddy was the smartest and greatest person on the world.

"Ness can I come in?" I heard Jane's voice on the other side of the door. I nodded but then quickly realized she couldn't see it.

"Sure come in" I shouted back. She opened the door and with big surprised eyes she stared at me.

"Wow Ness you look great?" She mumbled pushing her beautiful hear in place in her tight ponytail

"Really? Don't be gently, I can handle everything" I said resolute lifting my chin up. She just grinned showing her perfect white teeth.

"Do you want me to do your make up? " She asked sweetly. I nodded relieved, If she would do everything would be perfect. She walked towards my dresser and tapped on it. I found her eyes and she smiled at me.

"Nervous?" She asked understanding. I nodded it was my first date with Patrick, and well it was my first date ever. I could feel my body tremble if I only thought of it. A warm feeling shot through my body. Nervous? This was just pure hell.

"What if he doesn't like me Jane?" I sighted giving words to my feeling. She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well then he is a really stupid person, now sit still before I accidentally put lipstick all over your face" She growled. Well that was just Jane, sweet caring and bitchy all at the same time. But that didn't mattered, She was my friend and I loved her all because of that.

"We're done now" She said glanced over her masterpiece, I looked in the mirror. I was seeing a picture perfect girl, with a beautiful dress and a perfect innocent but mature face. It was perfect. Just perfect. I smiled and the girl in the mirror smiled back, I stood up ready to hug her.

"Don't you dare smudging my masterpiece " she said and stroke my hairs. I nodded happily and grabbed my shoes. (High heels, my first time trying them.) This was going to be a great day. Patrick was waiting for me at the hall his crooky grin ready for me everytime. I almost saw him everyday but that was because he was one of my guards. He was always there to protect me or to listen to one of my boring stories. When I saw him my heart fluttered and I knew it for sure, this was going to be the best day of my life.

'Are you ready beautiful?' he winked and I couldn't help but smile. Hell yeah I was ready. We took of to the cinema, we were in India this time. Because of dad's business trips we had to move a lot. Once a week. I knew it wasn't normal, but we weren't normal either. We were a big vampire family, and I was a half blood so why would we do things the normal way? I had everything I need. When the film was over we took a walk through the park, it was a beautiful night full of bright stars. I stared at Patrick, I was doing it all night. I had barely seen some parts of the movie.

'Well well, what's the matter' He grinned smiling his crooky smile again. I fluttered my eyes, just like I saw in the movies, and he laughed even more. He took my fragile head in his hands and kissed me. It wasn't really what I expected because it was a little bit slimy and he tasted like blood. And it was really cold, but it was just fine. I smiled at him afterwards and we decided to go back. When we found our rental house he lifted me up bridal style and I giggled. He was so cute, he winked again and opened the door. Then suddenly everything went in a flash.

Jacob's point of view.

Finally after all these years we found him, we found them. They were in India this time, travelling fast. They were moving at least once a week. But that was of no matter, Because we were catching up. Aro was getting sloppy, he left a track of deaths on his path. Which led us right to him. When we made plans how to attack I could feel the tension in the air sharp as a knife, We all knew this couldn't fail, if our plan failed it could take us an other 5 years to get her back. It wasn't because of revenge that I was joining, no I just wanted her back. I wanted to hold my soulmate in my arms again. I wondered how she would look like after these five years. She would be five and half now so she wouldn't be bigger then my leg. Maybe even smaller, so we needed to make sure she wasn't in the battle area because none of us wanted her to get hurt. I could see all the tension in their faces, and I knew mine was the same. This needed to work.

The moment was there, we spread up and opened the door. There was no way to escape now. When we entered there we're two vampires dressed in black who looked at us in alarm, we quickly silenced them before they could really send out a alarm. When we entered the main hall Aro just stormed in chased by Emmet and Jasper from the other side. He stared at us with bis eyes, like they were going to pop from his head. I needed to give him credit for quickly recovering.

"Carlisle my friend, why all this fuss?" He said politly with a sweet smile.

" Where is she" Edward spoke instead, no he didn't spoke. He growled showing his fangs in a warning. This wasn't a game anymore.

"Where's who?, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just having a few business trips" Aro answered with faked confusion.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME" Edward spitted out, I've never saw him that mad. Venom dripped of his fans, giving him a monstrous appearance.

I didn't focused on the old vampire, I just scanned the room. Anxious for some little brown curls. We didn't wanted to scare her so we needed to find her on time. I would protect her and make her comfortable, I would lift her up in my arms and take her away. I mean how many guys were there needed for one little girl?

Suddenly Edward stole my attention again because he snapped and went for Aro, which wasn't part of the plan. He started to beat him up and they quickly started a furious fight.

"EDWARD" Carlisle called him, he needed to calm down. This wasn't part of the plan. Edward just let out a cry and glanced over to Carlisle.

"He fed on her dad, HE FED ON HER!" He cried out. On that moment Aro saw his chance and smacked Edward against the wall. But it was already to late, Hell broke loose. Because nobody, just nobody fed on my little girl. Seth and I quickly fused and grabbed him with our mitghy jaws, We boths had one arm and I ripped mine of, after a second or three Seth did the same. Just to increase the pain. We quickly jumped away, afraid he would snap at us and soak us with vamp poison. Even though he was old better to not underestimate him.

Then suddenly the door opened and I heard a woman's giggle. Probably more vampires, but Alice and Rose would take care of them.

"DADDY?" Someone screamed, but not just someone. I recognized her voice everywhere, I turned around and saw her. Not the small girl I pictured before me but a grown up woman. Her face was perfect but there was to much make up on it, her lips were red of the lipstick and she was wearing to much mascara. Her soft brown curls were falling perfectly besides her face. Her big brown eyes were big of confusion.

"Daddy?" She whispered again. Edward let go of Aro and sprinted towards her, stretching his arms towards her.

"Renesmee I missed you so much, it's going to be fine now" He whispered, but she jumped away with big eyes and let out a snarl towards him. She quickly ran towards Aro supporting him, We all just couldn't move. Our heads needed to adjust to this situation. This was something we didn't saw coming.

"Daddy who are these people?" She whispered while focusing on Aro again. Aro just smiled towards us.

**Curious? Why not review, it will get you an other chapter ;) **


	2. Break a leg

**Chapter 2: Break a leg.**

Ever since I could read my dad let me learn all our escape routes. He said it was important to always know your most important chance, he learned me to think about the element of surprise. We practiced almost everyday until I was 4. Because after that I was good enough. I slipped through his guards without any flaws and again he was proud of me, which pleased me. I told myself I always would be best, If my dad wanted me to be the best in sneaking out. I would, If my dad wanted me to remember every map of our old houses I did. I always did everything that was told, and so when my dad told me to run I did. Right before the eyes of that hostile people I took off, I needed to find Alec and Jane, Daddy would take care of himself. He always did, and besides I already saw a dozen of guards running towards the main hall.

"JANEEEEEEEEEEE" I screamed on top of my lungs, but there was no sign of my friend.

"ALEEEEC?" I tried but there was still no response, but I needed to be strong. 'I bet Alec and Jane are helping daddy' I mumbled towards myself.

"Ness!" I heard someone scream from behind me. I kept running but shot a quick glance behind me. It was Patrick, oh thank god. I slowed my pace and he joined me. I quickly pulled him into a quick hug.

"I'm scared" I mumbled while I took his hand. He gave me that wink again and we started running again. We needed to get out ASAP. When we turned left a pair of topaz eyes drilled right into mines, So we turned right but they followed us. Suddenly Patrick stopped us by slamming me into the wall.

"One step closer and I will kill her" He hissed towards the big guy and the slimmer guy, while squeezing my throat. I watched him with frightened eyes but he just stared at the couple. Their eyes however were staring at me, I winced under their glance. It was so intense, so many emotions I couldn't read. Then suddenly I heard Patrick scream of pain and his grip loosened. I didn't cared what happened but I pulled loose and took off again. _Traitor, traitor, traitor_ flashed through my mind, while tears streamed down my face. I needed to find Jane or Alec and we needed to get the hell out of here. From the background I could Patrick scream for the last time and a shiver ran through my spine._ I was bloody next_. I shot down the stairs towards the kitchen en then I could escape through the backgarden. When I flashed into the kitchen there was a big dog, no wolf standing there showing me his teeth. I slammed the door shut and stared at it. It was just a dog Nessie, I could handle this. I was a bloody half vampire, I could handle a dog.

"Good boy" I mumbled while I tried to slowly walk over to the back door. The wolf just growled when I did that and blocked my only way out. I needed to think of something.. Come on it's just a stupid dog. I grabbed a newspaper and threw it in the other corner.

"Go and get it boy" I shouted while I pointed at the newspaper. He just made a grumbling sound I couldn't understand, even more tears, this time of frustration, streamed down my face. Maybe there was a piece of meat here somewhere.. That would draw his attention. But it would take too much time to search for it. What would daddy do in this situation? Think Nessie, Think. Venom, I needed to get venom in his system! If I would do that he would be out because of the pain. I didn't knew what it would do eventually with him, but that wasn't my problem then. I searched for the needle with venom I always needed to carry from daddy. Now I saw that he was right, I quickly removed the safety caps and pointed it at the dog.

"I'm sorry doggie" I mumbled and raised my arm ready to strike. Then right before my eyes the wolf vanished and fused into a Indian boy. He was the most beautiful being I've ever saw. His bare chest was muscular and his arms were big and protective. His face was kind, but scared with hatred and loss. And on top of all that he was naked.

His lips were moving but I couldn't focus on what he was saying. I've never saw a naked boy before, I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks and in seconds I was red as a tomato.

"Oh my god, you're naked" I was able to say, he just grinned and glanced downwards, while looking for something to cover up himself. Because of his distraction I took my chance and dashed forward, I opened the door and jumped through. Something grabbed me though and I landed with my feet on the little stairs. Because I was wearing heels I couldn't bear the fall. I could hear my ankle snap before I felt it. With a loud scream I fell on my knees.

"You've ruined it you idiot, all because of your vanity" I hissed towards myself while hot tears streamed down my cheeks. I felt two hot arms lift me up and carry me inside again. It wasn't over yet, I couldn't give up yet. I searched for the needle but it rolled away, too far for me to reach. Even though I wasn't venomous I still could use my fangs and that's what I did. I let my fangs drown into his flesh, but I missed the artery I was aiming for.

" Stop that Nessie, it tickles" He smirked. It tickles? What the hell, I was a fearsome monster and I almost killed him, and he told me that it tickled? Crap I was in serious trouble.

He dragged me towards the main hall, Yes I mean dragging like in he was dragging me by the ankle I didn't broke and I was clutching to everything I could reach off trying to stop him.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed at him furious.

"You'll walk?" He just asked

"Go to hell" I mumbled.

"And don't you dare to take a look under my skirt" I screamed after it. He just grinned and I could swear I could hear him mumble something like 'your dad would kill me' Well that was a good thing. He was afraid of my dad, so maybe there was a chance everything was going to be okay. Daddy was going to be so mad that I didn't escaped.. I remembered the last time he was furious at me.

"_I'm so sorry daddy" I cried while he walked into the room. He scanned the room and sighted. _

"_You couldn't?" His tone was harsh and I shook my head. The next second there was his fist upon my face. I could hear my jaw break. I tried not to cry, but the pain shot through my body and I screamed. It hurt so bad. He grabbed my hairs and softly caressed my face. _

"_ohh my sweet darling, you just need to drink blood. It will make you strong" He whispered looking me deep in the eyes. _

"_I know but I just.. I just can't dad.." I mumbled and he grabbed my hairs. _

"_You will do what you is told. When I tell you to rip someone's throat out, you'll do it without question. I've been soft on you but these days are over! You need to grow up, you can't keep sulking in your little childish foolish ideas. Am I clear?" He shouted. The only thing I could do was nod. _

I shook my head repressing the memory. This wasn't the time to think about that old memories. They were stupid, daddy was right. Daddy was always right eventually. I let out a groan when I saw the stairs coming. This was going to hurt, but instead of pulling me up the stairs he lifted me again. At this time I was only grateful for it, the pain in my ankle was killing me. I was sweating and then I was hot and the other second I was icecold. He caressed my cheek with his finger and smiled.

"It's going to be fine Renesmee" He mumbled.

"Go to hell" I mumbled back. I was so tired, the pain was killing me and I didn't eat yet. Both was taking his toll now, but when we entered the main hall I was suddenly grateful that I had an empty stomach. The fire in the main hall was raging and the bodies that were lying on it were crumbling. The smell of burned flesh entered my nose. A flash of panic shot through me.

"Let me go, Let me go, LET ME GO" I cried while I clawed into his shoulder. I scratched skin open and I could smell the blood I caused but I didn't cared. I didn't wanted to end on that stake, I didn't wanted to burn alive. He struggled to keep a hold on me, and soon others came to help him. The Indian boy had my right arm and a other big guy had my left, both pinning me to the ground.

"Calm down" They both growled towards me. I forgot the pain for a moment, I all cared for was not ending on that stake.

"please don't burn me" I whined with a little voice. It wasn't like me to beg, and I will die if they please. But not with fire, I just needed to get away from that fire.

"We're not going to" the other big guy said kindly. He smiled at me making me sick. When I turned around I saw how they dragged Patrick over to the fire. I could feel the resistance in my stomach.

"I'm going to vomit" I claimed and they pulled me up, placed me on my knees and hold up my hairs. All I gave up was blood, but that didn't matter I felt a little better. Exhausted I looked up, maybe I saw Jane or Alec. Or maybe daddy.

"Where 's my dad?" I whispered with my last strength.

They just looked at each other with those eyes, the big guy nodded.

"EDWAAARD!" he shouted and the bronze haired vampire came running towards us. He quickly knelt before us, his eyes worried.

"What's the matter? Is she okay?" He asked worried. _Oh pleas_e he was making me sick.

"She wants to know where her dad is" The other big guy mumbled while I stared at the bronze haired full hatred. I could see him swallow and nod, he gestured to follow him. I nodded and tried to stand up, but the Idian boy didn't let me and lifted me up. I just sighed annoyed and let him, I was too tired for this. They took me to him, and when I saw him my heart broke.

"Daddy!" I cried and quickly fought myself out of the idian boys arms. I knelt next to him taking his white face in my hands.

"Daddy, Daddy what did they do to you?" I cried while tears started to stream over my cheeks again. He smiled at me and stared towards the bronzed haired guy, he just shook his head.

"Please give me a few minutes with my daughter" He whispered. I cried even harder realizing that my daddy wouldn't survive much longer. Till my surprise they left, leaving us alone for a while.

"Daddy what's going on?" I whispered while I tried to fix him. I pulled out all sorts of weapons but it didn't mattered anymore.

"These are really bad people Vanessa, but I bet you already saw that" I nodded quickly.

"They hunted us, killed us in our own home, and we didn't even do anything to them" I nodded. I knew these people were bad news, Real bad. He smiled that smile that told me : smart girl. I smiled back and noticed they all were staring at us. Could they hear us? I doubted it, but just to be sure I showed my dad pictures of Alec and Jane.

"They'll save you Vanessa, don't ever doubt your true family. Because family always will stick together" He whispered, it were his last words towards me because I was pulled away by two familiar strong arms by now.

"Hey!" I protested clawing towards him. He just grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder like he would have done with his duffel bag. Like I was nothing more. On that very moment I swore to revenge my father, revenge my family. He carried me away from the house escorted by two girls. I knew why because the next second I heard him scream. I heard my dad scream for the last time.

After a while he putted me down and grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Renesmee listen to me" But I cut him off, with a frustrated snarl I silenced him.

"My name is not Renesmee but VANESSA! My name is Vanessa!" I screamed.

**_Hi guys, let me know what you think by reviewing this story! _**


	3. Macdonalds vs Bloodbags

**Jacob's POV**

I still couldn't believe she was so big. I stared at the girl who was sitting in the corner of this old muffy warehouse. She glanced back full of hatred, she pulled up her lip and lifted her chin. She was a fighter that was for sure, I just couldn't understand why she couldn't remember me. I was her soulmate.. It hurt for sure. But it didn't matter because someday we would love each other again. Everything would be alright again, and finally it would be over again. Bella sat down next to me because she wouldn't let us come near. When we tried she just snarled at us.

"I'm sorry Bells" I mumbled and she gave me a sad smile.

"I didn't imagined it like this, I've imaged it like.. she was still a little girl and look at her now. She is a full grown up and she is only five years old! I missed her whole childhood, and now it's too late Jake" She mumbled and I laid an arm around her shoulder. It was hard for both of us. I've always imagined that when she was a toddler I would wipe off her nose and take her to the park. I would buy her bears and would read her bed time stories. Every night another one, or maybe the same if she liked. But that was of no matter now, she was a grown up and we needed to treat her that way. We were just glad she was back with us. She just showed us her teeth again and turned around so we were facing her back. Bella gave me a sad smile again and I gave her one back. I glanced over to Renesmee, did I imagine it or was she mumbling? I shot Bella a look and she nodded. In a second we grabbed her in a chokehold and I grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"Vanessa?" I heard from the phone.

"Jane" I growled into the device.

"Well I guess this is Jacob" She snarled. If she was here I would… _squeeze squeeze very hard._

"So what do you think, do we have good parenting skills?" She asked teasingly. I just clutched my hand on the device and squeezed until it broke.

"goodbye Jane" I mumbled while I threw the pieces on the ground.

The next second the others walked in and Renesmee let out a small groan. Edward glanced over to Bella and I could feel how she pulled of her shield of both of us. After a second it was there again. It maybe were just a few second but it was enough for Edward. He frowned and closed his eyes. He looked worried, and I shot him a look. He just smiled at me and waved telling me: Later my friend. Or maybe: Later dog. But something with later. So I shrugged my shoulders and took my place with Renesmee again. She just rolled her eyes and hid her face in her arms. Carlisle kneeled next to her, he was handling it, like only Carlisle could.

"Renesmee I'm going to investigate you now, see if you're okay" He said softly.

"My name is Vanessa" She growled not even looking up.

"Well Vanessa then, I promise it won't hurt okay?"

Renesmee just laughed bitter, and now she did look up. She pulled up one eyebrow.

"Hurt? I guess you're a little bit late with that" She said bitter while she stared at him in hatred. Carlisle didn't even wince and gave her a sweet smile in return. He was treating her , like he would treat every grumpy patient in the hospital. He was just doing his job, shutting his emotions out.

"Can you please take your coat off?" She spoke friendly, but there was panic in her eyes. Not just panic but worrisome panic.

"No" She hissed. Carlisle just pulled up his eyebrow.

"And why not?" He asked friendly. He was really on hell of a kind docter.

"I said no" she hissed again.

"Well in that case, I believe you're not hurt. And because you're properly dressed I don't see a problem"

The next second Emmet and Rose grabbed her and ripped off her coat. It might seem a little harsh, but we needed to know if she was okay before she started traveling. In this state she rather bleed to death then join us. But nobody expected what was under the coat. She was wearing a green dress and she looked beautiful, but the red bitemarks in her neck, shoulders and arms made my breathing stop. Everybody expect Carlisle turned his eyes away. Renesmee was desperately trying to cover the spots with her hands. Now she would turn her eyes towards the ground. Seeing all of this made my heart skip a few beats. Poor girl, it hurt so much seeing her like this. It made me angry too, but the guy who did this to her was already dead. Edward was staring at the wall his eyes empty, his jaw clutched. His hands shaking, as a father it must be even terrible as it was for me, her imprint. Bella just cried tearless on Alice her shoulder. Rose was staring right in front of her, icecold. Jasper stared with understanding towards her. Emmet crawled with Esmee not really knowing how to react. Seth just tried to swallow his tears, trying to act cool.

"Does this hurt?" I heard Carlisle ask. I heard her groan in reply and for a moment my heart almost jumped out. I wanted to kneel next to her and hold her hand real tight, but I couldn't. She wouldn't let me.

"Well she has a broken ankle and some real nasty bitemarks, But she will be fine" I could hear him conclude. Nessie sighted irritated like she was saying: I already knew that.

**Nessie's Point of View**.

"well that settles it then, we're leaving" I heard one say.

"Leaving?' I screamed out, I could've seen this coming but still. It was too real, I didn't want to leave with _them_.

"What about my stuff?" I mumbled more to myself then towards them. Did I really needed to leave everything behind? All my memories and beloved things. All gone?

They exchanged looks, and I crossed my thumbs. Maybe just maybe..

"I don't think that's a good idea" One said, hesitant. I could feel tears of frustration well up again and I clutched my fists.

"It'll be fine Jasper, she has an broken ankle and besides there is no one left there" The native American said. I shot him a grateful look which he answered with a wink, which I answered with a hiss. No misunderstandings I wasn't planning on being friends with them. After a little arguing they agreed, but they all came. I sighed and rolled my eyes, while I limped towards the door. The other native American offered me his hand I just shot a look at him and raised my eyebrow. After that he lowered his hand but kept close, he annoyed me. Taking he was a werewolf also I grabbed the first thing I could find and threw it.

"Go get it boy" I said while I pointed at it. He just shot me a hurt look but didn't back up. I could feel the hurt looks from behind me. Even though I told myself it didn't mattered, It bothered me. It seemed to take hours before we entered my house again. We went through the back door, so I wouldn't have to face the fire stake again. When I saw the stairs I clutched my teeth. I didn't knew how I was going to do it, but I was not going to ask them for help. I still had my pride, well some of it that was. I swallowed and took the first step. A flashing pain shot through my ankle. I almost cried out in pain, but I forced myself to keep quiet. I clutched my teeth even harder and took another step. The same flash of pain shot through my leg again. I balanced on my stable foot for a second and allowed myself to breath. I raised my other foot again ready to make the step, but then I collapsed and fell backwards. Two arms caught me right before I would hit the floor. I swallowed again and forced myself to stand up. I was sweating but an the other hand I was icecold. I bet they thought I was a little whiner. But that didn't bothered me, now I thought about it. Why did they wanted to take me with them? I frowned while I tried to catch my breath. Did they came all this way just for me? Was this all my fault? Hell Vanessa, and only now you think of this? I cursed myself for being so sloppy. How could I, but my mind was filled with my date, fear. Hunger, adrenaline. It was just too much too take for that sudden moment. I could feel the last of my strengths flow away with this realization.

I woke up in my own bed. I recognized it on it's smell, it's fabric and my pillow. Even though it was only my bed for a week now, I recognized it. I opened my eyes, trying to convince myself this all was just a bad dream. But it wasn't cause when I opened my eyes I saw him. The bronzed haired male who had killed my father. Next to him was a brown haired woman with a sad smile. She wanted to lay her hand on my cheek but I pushed it away. Who the hell though they were?

"It's time we tell you why you're here" The bronze haired male told me. I just closed my eyes and nodded.

"I know it's hard to believe but we are your family. I'm your father and this is your mother. And your real name is Renesmee, your mom here picked that one. It's a combination of our mother's names. Esme and Renee. When your mom was having you she really fought for you, you were tearing her body up from the inside. Because her body was human she couldn't have you. But she did anyway, it killed her and I could save her on the last second. So we had you both, and we were real happy you know. You were such a beautiful baby Renesmee. With big brown eyes and a beautiful smile. After a while the Volturi wanted you, so they came to get you. And in the middle of the fight we lost you, we searched and searched but we couldn't find you. But now we did, we're here Renesmee and we're taking you home. I've missed you Renesmee, we all did"

It was silent because I still hadn't answered and was still keeping my eyes closed. These people were really sick.. Jeesh. But it was of no matter because I would be out of here in a few more days. When they took me to the airport everything would be over. Jane and Alec would wait for me there, we owned the whole airport here. But ofcourse they didn't knew that. I tried to hide my smile, because I didn't want them to suspect something. I laid there still until they stood up and left the room. They even closed the door, well I bet they already checked the escape routes from here. And well guess what there weren't any. I sighted while I stared at the door. I suddenly hated that door because of what was after it. I grabbed my chair and threw it against that stupid door. But it didn't bulged, it just didn't do anything which caused me to hate it even more. I grabbed my suitcase from under my bed and threw some clothes in it. I rushed through my drawers throwing everything in it. My make up, my parfum and my books. My memory book I laid on top while softly caressing it. This contained pictures from all my birthdays including the last one. It was my most precious belonging together with my necklace I got from Jane and Alec. It was a silver necklace with our family sign on it. It said 'family first' without even knowing it I searched for it, clutching it in my hand. Last of all I took the picture of Jane and me of my mirror. I folded it and shove it on my pocket. I sighed and sat down, ignoring the pain. Before we we're going I really needed to feed. Or else I wasn't going to make it. I would be worthless in an other fight.

**Jacob's Point of View. **

I could hear her rumble in her drawers. I just folded my arms waiting, I watched Edward but he didn't showed any emotion. He told me they had told her the story, but she didn't reacted to it. There was just no reaction. I sighed and closed my eyes again, this was gonna be a hell of a trip. Then suddenly she slammed the door open and clutched herself to the doorhold.

"I need to feed before we go" she said.

"We can take a detour by the Macdonalds" Seth said coldly. After she insulted him, he didn't showed any emotions towards her. Renesmee just frowned making a face.

"I don't eat fast food you idiot, I don't eat human food to be precise. I was born and raised on human blood"

I couldn't help it but I let my jaw drop. My Renesmee would never fed on humans, only animals and a lot of "human food". Where did my little girl go to?

Carlisle was our savoir once again and got a bloodbag from somewhere. He threw it at her and she smiled.

"Thank you" She ripped it open with her teeth and limped away, only to come back with a straw and her suitcase.

"I'm ready"

After a while in the car she fell asleep. She snuggled towards her suitcase which she didn't left alone for a second. For I while I stared at her, she looked so peaceful. But she was filled with confusion and hatred. My poor girl.. But I was going to make it right. I would make her shine again.

"this isn't the way to the airport" I heard her mumble when she opened her eyes. I just smiled at her, soon she would figure out we weren't going by plane. We were going by ship, safe from the mighty hands of the Volturi.

**Reviews would be nice?**


	4. In Sickness and in Health

**Nessie's Point of View. **

"We're going by boat?" I shouted furious at the bronzed haired guy. He just smiled sweetly at me and grinned afterwards. This was so not happening, Jane and Alec were waiting for me at the airport ready to attack and now we're going by boat. I stared at the ship, _this couldn't be happening_.

"I'm seasick, I'm not going" I tried. But it just made him grin more. A boat. There was no way I could escape on a boat, I couldn't swim the whole way back could I? This was just great. Perfect, just my luck. I saw how the loaded my suitcase on the.. boat. The bronze haired guy just gave me a little push towards the gangway. I glanced behind me one more time. There was no way to escape they were all watching over me like a snake watched it's prey. Ready to attack if it moved. I sighted and stepped on the gangway, I was not letting this people get me down. So I threw my chin up in the air and walked on board. I grabbed the first crewmember I saw and smiled as sweetly as I could. It was a boy around 20 years old, interested he stared at me.

"Can you please show me my hut?" I asked forcing myself to be polite. He just nodded and ran forward, I sighed and decided to follow him. He led me to hut number 313, which contained a bed, a bathroom and a desk. I was supposed to lock myself in this small room for a week? I wasn't going to make that, besides the colors were horrible. There was a mixture of green and blue which made me sick by only looking at it. But it was a big boat, I could easily make sure I didn't encounter the Cullens in any way. I decided to take a look around. I needed to know my way out if the moment was there. The boat itself wasn't that gracious, it was just a normal boat with a normal crew. But it seemed we were the only passengers though. Well that was kinda weird.. But I shook it off, there were more important things to do. So when I saw everything, from the kitchen till the cargo rooms I got bored. We already set sail and we were sailing further and further away from the town I could have called "home" for a week. For a while I just sat by the railing watching the water, trying to find a way to escape. There wasn't a computer in my room so there was no internet. I had no phone and there was no other way I could reach Jane. Well this sucked.. I sighted deep and started to limp back to my room. Even though the doctor offered me to plaster bandage my ankle I refused. I didn't want anything to do with them, and I would not accept anything of them. Suddenly I saw someone hanging over the railing, I grinned. Well someone was a little bit sea sick. And we just left, my grin got bigger knowing that I wasn't the only one on the boat to hell. When I neared I saw that it wasn't one person it were two, both hanging down the railing. I could help myself but giggle. They looked up and two pale ( with some green shades) faces came in view. This however made me laugh out loud. They just shot me an annoyed look before bending down on the ceiling again. I could hear them vomit, and believe me there was no better way to amuse me right now. So I climbed on the railing staring at them in amusement.

"You got to be kiddin' me" One said.

"Go away" the other said. But I wasn't planning on going away I just smiled sweetly while I observed them. They managed to growl at me before vomiting again.

"So your Macdonalds wasn't a good plan after all?" I asked the smallest and I could hear him moan before emptying the rest of his stomach. They looked like sick puppies hanging over the railing. After a while I got bored and limped away towards my room. I decided to get some sleep after a quick shower. So I tucked myself in and closed my eyes. I fell in a restless sleep, but it still was sleep and when I woke up I felt a little bit better. After a while I found myself in the ships library. Days passed and I lost track of time. The only thing I did was sleep, read, shower and take walks on the ship. After a while I was feeling hungry, and while more time passed I found myself starving. I searched for bloodbags on the ship, but they were nowhere to be found. I just couldn't feed on one of the crew members and I was getting petrified. I needed to feed somehow, on someone or something and I needed it quick. So when Seth came to check up on me he found me almost ripping my suitcase apart, maybe I had a bloodbag in it. I was beyond desperate now..

"Well what's wrong princess?" He asked sarcastically.

"I need to feed" I cried out. Not really paying attention to him.

"You can feed on me, but not too much" He said. And it took me a while to realize what he was saying.

"I can?" I cried out, staring at him with big eyes.

"Yes, because you're not poisonous are you?" He said I shook my head and sprinted towards him.

"where" I mumbled almost going crazy. He offered me his wrist and brought it towards my mouth, without any questions I bit it, and started to suck the blood out. This blood was weird, it was thicker and much more coppery then I was used too. But there was something else that bothered me.. Then suddenly I threw myself through the room reaching for the railing outside. When I finally reached it I almost threw myself over it to vomit. I didn't knew what he just did to me, but it wasn't good. I could hear him laugh from behind me. Shit how could I be so stupid? Another wave came and I groaned of misery.

"And we're still not even" he grinned from behind me while walking past me. He climbed up the railing and stared at me in amusement. After a while it stopped and I rolled up in a ball of misery. I hugged my legs and let my head rest for a few minutes. I didn't wanted to cry in his presence, so I waited for him to leave. But he didn't .he just waited for me to do something. But whatever he could I could do better. So I sat there till the end of time, or so it seemed. And after a while he finally left, and I crawled towards my hut. I closed the door and locked it, making sure nobody could come in. I opened my suitcase and threw everything out, when he was completely empty I searched for the hidden zipper. When I found it I opened it and pulled out my worn out plushie. It was a silver wolf with a kind smile, and even though I loved it very much I never showed it to anyone. Afraid what they would say and what they would do to it. I pressed it towards my chest and hid my face in it, I knew I was too old for a plushie. But I talked myself out of it, by telling myself I was only 5. While I enjoyed the comforting feeling it gave me, I let my tears flow, flooding in my misery.

On eleven O'clock they came to check on me. I didn't knew who it was this time, and I didn't needed to know. When they knocked I didn't answered.

"Renesmee sweetheart, you have to open the door. Otherwise I need to go and get the others to break it open to check on you, it's your choice" A serene voice told me from the other side. I sighed and stood up unlocking the door. I threw it open facing the woman. She was the oldest woman of the vampires and she was the mate of the doctor. Her name was Esme, I remembered because they told me I was named after her.

"I'm fine" I said and spun a circle showing her.

"See?" I said and wanted to close the door again. Right before I could she stopped me by putting her feet in front of it. Ahh crap couldn't these people just give me a break? Even though she smiled she pushed the door open with so much strength it was a little bit frightening. I didn't wanted her to come in, so I tried to push back, but I was no match for her. I glanced towards the bed and saw Hector lying there. She couldn't see it, he was my secret I didn't want to share. But she came in and closed the door behind us. She gestured me to go and sit on the bed which I did. I wanted to threw the blankets over Hector but she took it in her arms.

"Well this is a pretty wolf" She spoke soft caressing it. I didn't wanted her to touch it, I didn't wanted her here at all.

"what do you want?" I said while I pulled it out of her hands and hiding it under my blanket.

"I want to talk, you and I are going to have just a little talk"

**Jacob's Point of View. **

It was not cool what Seth did, but at least she learned her lesson. We were people too, with the same feelings she had. And it wasn't right how she was acting towards us, ofcourse I understood that it was hard for her. She just lost her dad, _well we killed her dad right before her eyes_, got ripped out of her house, _well we burned it down just to be sure_, and lost all her friends, _well we probably killed them too if we had the chance_. Alright! fine I understood that she was having a hard time. I sighed while the cold air touched my skin, covering me like a soft blanket while caressing my naked skin. I liked to take walks on this ship, sitting in a room the whole day just wasn't my thing. I missed the patrols and the running in my wolf form. It didn't felt right here, I felt like a prisoner.. While I sniffed up the fresh air I gave myself time to relax. I just came back from a meeting with the Cullen's. We talked about Renesmee and how she changed, we also talked about our plan for now. We would take the plane to port Angeles in two days. But if we were back in Forks.. what then? Even though this ship wasn't big, she seemed to have developed a sixth sense in avoiding us. Any of us. This couldn't go on much longer, but this wasn't what we planned. We expected a little girl, who would be happy to see us. _But she wasn't little anymore, and defiantly not happy to see us_. We expected a toddler which we could form, make her part of this family again. But that wasn't going to work. I didn't knew what to do anymore, she didn't wanted to talk to us, or even see us. She didn't wanted to listen or care. We took everything from her, so was it even possible that we would get the old Renesmee back? We couldn't force her into this life and make her pretend she was okay with it. While I was deeply in thought I stared at the stars.. but something was bothering me. What was it? The air was clean so there weren't any vampires here.. but there was a heartbeat. I scanned the dock and I saw her rolled up in a ball. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her and decided I would try. So I walked towards her and knelt down, she didn't even seemed to notice me. Or maybe she was just ignoring me. probably the last.

"Are you okay?" I asked neutral not really knowing what to say else.

"Do I look okay?" She answered coldly. Coldly but not with any hatred, which was good.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Do I look like I want to talk about it?"

It felt silent after that, I didn't knew what to say anymore and she didn't wanted to talk to me. When I saw a tear roll down her cheek I took her handkerchief and whipped it away.

"Ieewh how can you touch that?" she said while making a face. I just smiled towards her, it was nothing.

"I would have done it when you were a toddler, but I couldn't so this will be just fine" I replied honest. I hoped she wouldn't snarl at me while I was giving her such an honest answer. But she didn't, she just kept silent. I softly touched her arm, desperate to make contact, but she pulled away quickly. It was only then that I noticed she was holding something. It was a wolfplushie.. I didn't knew how or why, but on that sudden moment I felt relief. The Nessie I knew was still in there somewhere..

"What's your favorite color?" I asked bluntly. She just stared at me with blank eyes, and I cursed myself for asking something that stupid.

"It's silver" she said careful.

"Silver, that's not really a color is it" I laughed, even in the dark I could see her cheeks flush.

"Well what's yours then?" She asked.

"Brown" I just said. After that it felt silent again.

"I like silver because of the moon" she said after a while and I nodded, I just let her speak. But she didn't said anything anymore.

"And your favorite fairy tale?" I asked trying to keep our conversation going. She frowned and stared at me bluntly.

"You know, snow-white, beauty and the beast, sleeping beauty?" I said.

"Snow-white?" she asked while she watched me closely with those big chocolate eyes.

"You do know what fairy tales are do you?" I asked. Her cheeks flushed and she didn't answered.

"Ness.."

"I've read every history book in Italy, I know who invented the telephone and I know who Marco Polo was, I know Alexander the great and the ancient Greeks. I can solve mathematical problems, I speak 12 languages and I can play three instruments, Also I could name you every cell in the human body. So don't give me that look, I'm not stupid" She hissed.

"I'm not giving you that look.. I'm just a little bit surprised" I said honest.

"Nobody cares about fairy tales" I heard her mumble.

"Do you want to hear one?"

"No they are stupid"

"Why?"

"Snow-white?, snow is always white" she said lifting her chin up. I just grinned and chewed my lip, this was going to be very interesting.

"Once upon a time there was a girl.."

**Cookie for reviewers ! :) Let me know what you think guys, what will happen next? What do you think?**


	5. Beauty and the Beast

**Jacob's Point of view.**

"What is this?" I asked making a face towards Seth, he just grinned before putting the fork in his mouth. Trying to swallow the brown something that supposed to be food. .

"I think it's… It's pasta mixed with… with some ahh well I don't know either" He said while he kept playing with his food. I left mine for what it was, I was so not eating that.

"So how is it, being with your imprint again?" He asked curious. I just shrugged my shoulders, I didn't really know.

"I thought it would be different, that she would be smaller. But she is just a scared stubborn seventeen year old girl, who believes we stole her from her father" I answered. "and it's not that I don't love her anymore, It's just different. I wonder if she can love _me_ again"

"Sure she can! Renesmee is your imprint Jake, It's going to be fine!" He tried to comfort me.

"What's imprinting?" I heard HER voice from behind me. I almost choked in my soda. I shot Seth a death glare and turned around. Her brown eyes were curious and she raised her eyebrow questionably.

"Oh it's nothing" I said nervous, I couldn't tell her that I was her soul mate. That would totally scare her off! No just not possible. She gave me a weird glance and rolled her eyes. Till my surprise she sat down next to me. I shot Seth another glare and he just raised his eyebrows.

"Well what does our little princess want?" He asked her while he shove away his plate. She just made a face towards the food and focused on us again. She folded her hands under her chin and watched us with twinkling eyes.

"I want to make a deal, I've noticed that you aren't like them. So I don't know what your interest with me is. But believe me I can make you a much better offer" She smirked and waited. I shot Seth a look and he nodded. We weren't going to accept, but a little digging could do no harm, could it?

"Explain" I growled towards her, and her eyes lightened up. She smirked at bend over so she was just a few inches from my ear.

"I'll give you my blood, you'll sell it on the black vampire market and you'll get very very rich. My blood is very special I'll guarantee you that it will be worth over two million dollars." She whispered in my ear. I shivered, not of greed but of the fact she was so close. I could hear how she bit her lip, waiting for me to answer.

"And what do you want from us?" I asked.

"I want you to help me escape. It will be simple, I'll make an excuse to play when we arrive at the harbor. You both follow me and get me off this freakin' ship. When you do, I'll grab us a taxi or car. I'll speak the language here so that won't be a problem. When we left them far enough behind I'll give you the blood. You're free to go after that. They trust you. It will be simple. You'll be rich soon. So what do you think?" She whispered again.

"doesn't sound that good" I muttered and Seth nodded. I could see some frustration flash through her eyes. Ofcourse she didn't knew that Edward could read minds, and Alice could foresee the future and that wasn't the kind of interest I had. I didn't gave a damn about money. My only interest was Renesmee and keeping her save. So it was always easy when you knew what she'd planned.

"It'll work. I swear, besides you will be free of the vampires!" She whispered clutching her hands. I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me, when I stared in her chocolate brown eyes I could feel my heart flutter. But apparently she didn't feel the same, because she was observing me with cold eyes. Emotionless.

"We're already free from the vampires, we're doing this for our own cause _Vanessa_" I spoke slowly. I could see the hate spark in her eyes. She pulled loose and stood up.

"Fine whatever stupid dog, I'm more of a cat person anyway" She hissed while she walked away. I grinned and Seth laughed, A cat person? Cat's didn't liked vampires, which, so it seems, she hadn't experienced yet.

**Nessie's Point of View. **

Stupid dog, stupid vampires. Stupid stupid me. I was so sure that somehow these stupid Cullen's would have bound their loyalty or something. But no they were here for their own cause. And what the hell would that be? They didn't seemed part of the family, so that couldn't be it. It just didn't made any sense. But now I needed to come up with another plan. I needed to think.. I walked by the deck and saw the Cullen's practicing their fighting skills. It didn't impressed me, I saw our guard practice everyday. It didn't took them long before they noticed me. When they did they stopped practicing and turned around.

"Well good morning Renesmee" The oldest one said politely. I just gave a snarl back. He thought it maybe was a goodmorning and asked how I was doing, now I didn't even responded. I watched them with curious eyes.

"Practice on me" I suggested. I could use some distraction, besides I could shake off my anger then too.

"I'm sorry Renesmee, you're part human. We don't wanna risk hurting you" The bronze haired said softly. I just gave him an hateful glance and laughed.

"You don't want to hurt me? Well you're a little late with that don't you think?. You should have thought about that when you killed my father and took me away from my family" I shouted and turned around. I just 'Mppffd' and trudged away. I decided to go back to my room and locked the door. Son of a bitch, part human. Pfff I was tougher then I looked. But they were right, the only way I could really compete with them was if I was a full blood vampire and I wasn't.

Part human.

Don't think in problems Nessie, think in solutions I said to myself. I thought endlessly but there was no way I could defeat them. They outnumbered me, were stronger, faster and bigger.

And not part human.

Then it suddenly hit me. I grabbed my suitcase and took the last shot of venom that was in my possession. I grinned, part human? Well not for long anymore. This will solve all my problems, I wouldn't be a blood bank anymore. There was nothing special about my blood when I was a vampire, no more vampires who would get addicted to it. I could take the Cullen's, well not the whole family. But I would have a fair shot in a face to face battle. It was the perfect solution, I just hoped it worked.. I rolled up my sleeve and injected the venom in my lower arm. And then.. nothing happened. I bit my lip, well at least I gave it a shot didn't I? I just needed to think about something else now, I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. Nothing came up... my head was empty, I had no ideas left.

I woke up from a flash of pain that shot through my body. My skin burned and for a moment I thought I was burning alive. _The venom it's working_ I thought to myself, and even though I knew it hurt very badly. This was more pain then I ever experienced. I tried not to scream, because I didn't want to inform the Cullen's. So I bit my lip until it started to bleed and my mouth was full of blood. But the pain didn't stopped, it was horrible when I noticed I couldn't control my body after a while. I wanted to cry but there weren't any tears. A red haze spread before my eyes and there was another shot of pain.

**Jacob's Point of View. **

"Jake!" Edward shouted from the other side of the deck and gestured me to follow him. Immediately I knew something was wrong and I sprinted after him. I also knew that it was Nessie I needed to worry about, because Edward looked scared. He never looked scared because the other members of the Cullen's could take care of themselves. Suddenly I could hear _her_ scream, It was a scream of desperate pain, within seconds we reached her room. The door was closed but the rest of the Cullen's arrived and together we pulled the door out of his jolts. We all got inside quickly and even though it was dark, I could see her struggle on the bed. For a second I froze, I didn't knew what to do. She was screaming her face tortured, instead of tears there was welling blood from her eyes. Tracing red lines on her face, it was also running from her nose covering her mouth and chin. She arched her back and screamed again.

"Quickly Jacob, Restrain her!" Edward shouted, pulling me out my mental state. I ran towards her and kneeled next to the bed holding her shoulders down. Emmett was holding her legs down, while Edward and Bella were holding both one hand. Carlisle was investigating her, when I suddenly heard Alice grabbing Jasper.

"Carlisle we can't, it smells like human blood so much" She said and Carlisle nodded. In a flash Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were gone. Emmett was struggeling and trembling trying to control himself, Esme tried to calm him down. But she was having a hard time too. Suddenly Seth dashed in and pushed Emmet away.

"Go, I have her" He mumbled and Emmet and Esme quickly took off. I know it sounds weird, but there was something with Renesmee's blood. I could understand why the vampires were having such a hard time. Her blood really smelled delicious, even for us the werewolves it was attractive. Which was really weird, because the thought of drinking blood disgusted me.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward asked Carlisle, but he shook his head. He didn't knew.

"It looks like she is changing" He said, but Carlisle shook his head again. That was not possible.

"Is a grow spurt?" Bella asked, even though she was trembling because of the blood. She held on, it was the mother in her giving her strength. That's why all of us could bare the smell. Because we loved her. It was our love for her that gave us the strength to help her.

"No I think it's too extreme for a grow spurt. It really looks like she is changing, but there is no way. She needs venom for that" He said confused.

"She has Venom! Well she had back there, she tried to stab me with it!" I shouted fearing for my little girl. Renesmee let out a cry and then screamed in pain while her body was fighting us again.

"Carlisle?" Edward begged, but Carlisle stared with big eyes towards Renesmee.

"You need to suck it out Edward, You have to suck it out now! Or she'll die. Her body isn't changing, it's dying. I think her vampire side is fighting it off so hard that it's killing her!" He said. I glanced up to Edward and with reluctance he nodded. He gestured towards Carlisle to switch places but Bella grabbed him with her free arm.

"I'll do it" she said towards him and he shook his head.

"Edward you haven't eaten for three weeks. I'll be okay, I promise" She said, drilling her golden eyes into his. He just nodded gratefully and Carlisle quickly switched places with her. Bella kneeled for Renesmee while she shot me a tortured look. I nodded, promising I would stop her if she went too far. Bella started and Renesmee started to scream and fight even more. After a while she just stopped struggling not doing anything at all. After a while Bella stopped, without any of us interfering. I winked at her proudly. Even though Renesmee was my soul mate, I still cared for Bella. And I was proud off her, for saving our little girl. She just gave me a sad smile back, and I bet she would have cried if she could. We pulled of our hands from Renesmee and she let out a little whine. Within seconds she started to burn up, Carlisle felt her forehead.

"Edward fill the bath, with icecold water!" He gestured towards the bathroom and Edward sprinted away.

"Jacob, Seth stay near!" He said to me, Seth and me just nodded. Bella dashed out of the room and came back with Alice and a sack of ice which she threw in the tub.

"Carlisle it's ready!" She said and I lifted my girl from the bed, which was covered with her blood now. Seth pulled off the sheets and threw them in the corner. It helped a little because Emmett came in, still trembling but he said he was okay for now. We placed her in the bad and she started to whine a little bit. Carlisle kept close and checked her pulse and temperature. After 5 minutes or so her lips turned blue and she started too shiver. So we pulled her out of the water, ripped off her clothes and wrapped her in a blanket.

"Quickly Jacob, warm her!" He said and so I did. I pulled her on my lap and laid my arms around her. She was really icecold now, she was shivering and whining. It broke my heart so see her this way, it broke all our hearts to see her this way. Bella and Edward whispered sweet caring words towards her while caressing her hairs. The tortured look on their faces reflected my own. After a while she started to burn up again and we repeated the same actions for almost four times. After that her temperature stayed consequent and we transported her to Carlisle and Esme's room. We laid her in the big bed and she seemed so small between those huge pillows. Carlisle gave her some painkillers and after a while she stopped whining and struggling and her breathing went back to normal. She fell asleep. We sat there for a while, not saying anything. I stared at her not knowing what else to do. I wanted to know what she thought, why the hell she did this. I laid my hand on Edward's shoulder and he glanced up.

"What is she thinking right now?" I asked softly

He gave me a light smile, "She dreaming right now Jacob, She dreaming about Beauty and the Beast"

**Review = new chapter :) I would really love to hear what you guys think!**


	6. Strawberries,Blood and a good deed

**Nessie's POV**

I woke in a large bed, with soft sheets and huge pillows. It was the kind of bed you always saw in movies, which was warm comfortable and way to expensive. When I tried to stretch my body protested. My muscles hurt and I had a huge headache, I groaned while I forced myself out of that perfect bed. Black stars flashed around me and I closed my eyes trying to suppress them. After a while I focused on the room, I wasn't on the ship anymore. This was a classy hotel room with red and gold everywhere, which explained the bed. I sighed and forced myself to the bathroom, every step was hell. But I wasn't a wuss and just tried to ignore the pain. It was strange that there was nobody here to guard me.. But when I checked the door it was locked, and I was not feeling well enough to break through it. I was staying on the top floor, with only windows that gave me a escape route. But I couldn't jump out off one without being noticed. Besides I would break both my legs, so that wasn't a option either. My ankle was bad enough.. So I went back to the bathroom and closed the door. I undressed and grabbed a hot shower, desperately trying to relax a little bit. But that soon ended when I noticed that my bitemarks were infected again. So I sat down in the shower and closed my eyes letting the warm water run over me, giving myself seconds to prepare. Finally I bit my lip and laid my hand on one. I raised the pressure on my skin until I felt the wound open again, with tears in my eyes I cleaned it as good as I could. Well that was one, only 23 more to go.

When I was done I wrapped myself in a towel and opened the door again. I walked in and till my surprise I saw the Indian boy sitting on a chair near the bed. He looked up and smiled at me, I just raised my eyebrow in return. For a second his eyes ran over my body, but only for a second. His cheeks flushed a little and he stared at my face again, I decided to ignore him and walked to my suitcase. I grabbed some clean clothes and walked to the bathroom to change, when I was done I quickly brushed my hairs and brushed my teeth. Not because I wanted to look good for him, but just because I liked to be clean. I always felt so much better after my morning ritual. When I was satisfied I walked back to my suitcase and grabbed my Ipod. I put on a nice song and sat down in the window frame. It was Nickleback which seemed to unite with my feelings for now. He said something ruining my moment, so I turned the volume up. He stood up and walked to me, So I turned to the max then he laid his hand on my shoulder, trying to get my attention. But I choose to ignore him. Suddenly he grabbed my earphones and pulled them out.

"Hey" I protested while he putted my Ipod in his pocket. He just gave me that smile again and gestured me to sit on the bed. I refused and continued to stare outside. Then suddenly he put a plate on my lap, It was filled with human food and I made a face towards it.

"You need to eat it" He said. I refused by shaking my head. He couldn't be serious, I wasn't even considering it. I was a vampire, you don't feed vampires well that.. whatever it was. I was hungry and he should treat me like a vampire and bring blood. Or offer himself, no wait that would only make me sick. So again he needed to bring blood.

"Nessie, you need to regain you strength" He begged.

"I don't eat human food, you know that" I said while observing the city from my window. I was starting to get annoyed by the way he shorted my name. He wasn't close to me, so he hadn't had any right too. I was Vanessa for him, No miss Vanessa would be good.

"You need to eat it Ness, if you do this for me, I'll do something for you too" He offered.

I grinned "Anything?" I asked while I watched him with naughty eyes. He obvious knew what that meant because there came a protective glance in his eyes.

"I won't help you escape" He shrugged, "But the rest I'll do"

"Then I guess you don't have anything to offer me" I said while I shove away the plate. He stood up and walked towards the chair again. We sat there in silence for I don't know how long. I didn't feel the need to talk to him and he just observed me lost in his own thoughts.

"Wait maybe you can help me with something" I said after a while and immediately got his full attention.

"Sure what do you need me to do?" He said happily.

"Well uhhh…" It's Jacob he filled in for me. " Well Jacob, Tell me what imprinting is" I said emotionless. That word really bugged me, the fairy tales were different because I could look them up. But this word.. I didn't knew this word. And somehow it ringed a bell, far far way. So I really wanted to know, just to get it out of my head. He grinned and pointed at the food, I made a face.

"I'll consider it" I said

"then I'll consider telling you" He answered, and well he had me there.

"But.. really.." I tried.

He just nodded towards the food and I took the fork. I watched the food closely, there was really a explosion of color. There were some red thingy's and some pink thingy's, there were yellow rounds and there was a bread with something yellow on it. There were red round on there too, with some green leaves and there was a glass of orange substance. I was hungry, but this.. this human food wouldn't take away my empty stomach would it? I made a face towards the food again and pricked my fork it in the red thingy's. I lifted it and saw there were little green dots in it. _Oh my gosh_.

"It's a strawberry, taste it you'll like it" He said kindly. I sighed and put the 'strawberry' in my mouth, it was too big to swallow just like that so I chewed on it. When I did sweet juices filled my mouth, it was like the sweetness of drinking blood in such a small berry. I frowned and picked up an other one, I repeated the action and again there was that sweet explosion of flavor in my mouth. Within seconds I ate all the strawberries, a little bit ashamed I stared at him while he laughed out loud.

"I told you, you would like it" He smiled and I shrugged.

"It's not that bad" I said while I stuck my fork in a yellow round. This one was bigger and it didn't fit in my mouth, so I grabbed the knife and cut it. Jacob or so he's called came closer pulling his chair with him, kindly he took the fork from me and took the yellow round.

"This is pineapple, it's very sweet and healthy I don't really like it but I think you do" He said while he lifted the fork right before my mouth.

"I'm not a toddler, I can eat you know" I said while nodding towards the fork. He just blushed a little and shrugged his shoulders. I bit in the pineapple and chewed it, this was completely different then the strawberry, it was still sweet. But different and the muscles in my jaw where contracting. I made a face while I tried to swallow it, Jacob offered me a sip of the orange substance and I gladly accepted it. I quickly swallowed it and made an other face.

"It's no good, there are little things flowing in it" I gestured towards the glass. He let out a bouldering laugh and shook his head.

"You mean the pulp? That's fine it's freshly made" He grinned and I just shrugged. Whatever he said, He knew more about food then I did. Next up were the pink berries, which were called raspberries Jacob told me. I liked that ones, even though they were real different from the strawberries, they were still sweet and soft.

"This is bread, with cheese, tomato's and lettuce" He explained while he gave me the brown thing. I stared at it.

"Just take little bites of it" He explained and showed me. I nodded and tried, this was completely different then the fruit. It was hard and I needed to chew it more than the fruit. But somehow I liked it. I finished the bread and drank the orange juice. A little proud of myself I gave him the plate. This was the weirdest thing I had ever done, but it didn't felt so wrong..

"That's my girl" He said while he took it from me. He smiled at me and suddenly I felt awkward, So I started to gaze at the window again, while rolling my shoulders. Because of the loads of sleeping and the flashes of pain from yesterday my muscles ached.

"You know Nessie, I was really worried about you when you injected that venom" He mumbled while he stared at me. His eyes were so intense they made me shiver.

"It was my only chance to escape" I spoke softly "But I won't give up, I'll find a way"

I heard him stand up, so he didn't startled me when he laid his hands on my shoulders. I tried to shrug them away but he started to massage me. Even though I didn't liked this boy at all, I let out a groan of pleasure. It felt so good for my sore muscles. And it wasn't like I asked for it, he decided this on his own. I closed my eyes while I enjoyed the feeling, his hand were warm and kind on my bruised and scarred back.

"So how is it, human food?" I heard him ask from somewhere far away. I just ignored the irritating sound and enjoyed my massage even more. Then suddenly he started to shake me.

"Nessie, Nessie you're bleeding, are you okay?" He asked anxiously and I let out an irritated sigh. I was fine only my bite marks opened again, I could feel the warm blood run down my back. It was just physical pain, I could handle that.

"I'm fine, just fine" I said while standing up. I shook off his hands and walked to the suitcase, I franticly looked for another T-shirt but I couldn't find one. Irritated I turned around and paced to the bathroom, I've decided to put on my old one. Because the one was I was wearing now was white and with these bloodstains the doctor would run in anxiously in a few minutes. I ripped it off and threw it in the corner. I grabbed a towel and wetted it so I could clean my back. Suddenly Jacob pulled the towel out of my hands and wiped off the blood. I didn't hear him come in so he startled me a little. I groaned while he touched my sore spots and I could hear him mumble he was sorry. When he was done I growled a 'thank you' to him and grabbed my other t-shirt. Before I could put it on Jacob turned me around. I was facing him in only my bra now, which was awkward. I raised my eyebrow towards him determined to hide the effect he had on me. But he didn't notice at all. He just stared at my body while he let his hand ran over my wounds. I froze when he touched me and I froze even more when he pulled me in his arms.

"Oh my gosh Ness I'm so sorry" He whispered in my ear. His voice sounded hurt. Why did it sound hurt, I didn't understand. It was me who was wounded and not him. It was me that was torn from her old life. And it was me that wasn't waiting for sympathy.

"I'll promise you that I won't let you get hurt ever again, I'll fight off all the monsters hunny. I'll promise" He whispered in my hairs.

**Jacob's Point of View. **

"I'll promise you that I won't let you get hurt ever again, I'll fight off all the monsters hunny. I'll promise" I whispered in her hairs.

"Monster?" she whispered. Then suddenly she pushed me away and with piercing eyes she stared at me, her brown eyes turned dark and her hands started to shake from anger.

"HE WAS MY DAD, HE WASN'T A MONSTER" She said before she tried to hit me. I grabbed her wrist just before it would hit my jaw.

"He was my dad" She said again, softer now. She pulled back her hand and hugged herself. With hurt eyes she stared at me, and on that moment I caught a glimpse of the Renesmee she really was. A hurt little girl who was scared and didn't know what to do. Who desperately wanted to run back to her normal life, the life she knew.

"Nessie he fed on you, he used you" I whispered while I decided what to do now. I decided to give her space and let my arms hang next to my body, suppressing the feeling to hold her. Hold her forever.

"It wasn't his choice after mom left, he was a wreck. It helped, it made him happier, he took care of me. It was my way for taking care of him. Some pay board and lodging, I paid my debt in blood. It wasn't his fault he was a good man" She whispered more to herself then towards me. On this very moment I just wanted to hug her, comfort her in any way I could. But I couldn't, because that man was a cruel monster. He was the one responsible for this, he broke my little girl and I could never forgive him.

"Nessie.."

"No don't say it, I don't want to hear it. In my eyes you people are the monsters not him, never him" she spoke firmly while lifted her chin up. With watery eyes she looked at me, resolute.

"Now get out" She sniffed.

"No Ness, I won't leave you like this" I protested lowering my voice. The next second she grabbed the lamp that was standing on the cupboard and threw it at me. I averted it with my arm, before I could even blink the rest of the interior flew in my direction.

"I SAID GET OUT" She screamed at me while watching my every move with furious eyes.

"Nessie.." I tried, I needed to make contact. I couldn't leave my little girl like this, I needed to be for her. In sickness and in Health, In richer and in poorer. In joy and in pain.

"I hate you, I hate you so much" She whispered. I stepped closer and she raised her hand.

"Don't even think about coming any closer" She said, "I swear I'll scream so hard that even the supermarket down the street is alarmed" she tried to provoke me.

I just nodded and took of my shirt, with big eyes she stared at me. It amused me to see that her eyes wandered off to my chest, silently I laughed while I saw her cheeks flush. I threw the shirt at her and she shot me a questionable look.

"I don't think you're willing to travel in your bra are you?" I asked and I could see her cheeks become even more red.

"I'm not putting on your shirt" She hissed like that was the worst thing that could happen to her.

"At least it's clean, and we need to leave now" I explained and I could see her eyes wander off to the door. She was like a lioness in a cage, and by that I meant a lioness which once tasted freedom. Remember how it's like to run through the wilderness and hunt. No rules only the rule of the strongest. That look was on Renesmee's face right now, but in our case I was still the strongest and there was no way to escape. Her eyes wandered back and pierced mine.

"Jacob can't you just let me go? Please..?" She asked suddenly there was defeat in her eyes. She let her shoulders hang and to make the picture even more complete there rolled a tear down her cheek.

"Oh hunny, you'll see this is the best for you!" I answered with pain in my heart.

"But Jacob…." She walked closer lingering, "I'm so scared.." She sobbed and took the final step. She was a few inches away, hesitantly she lifted her head up reaching for my eyes with hers.

"Nessie… I'm.." I started but before I had the chance to finish she threw me down by ramming her feet in my knee. She jumped on top off me and got me in a perfect hold. She planted her knees on my arms and her hands were on my neck. It was beyond words how much strength there was in that little body of hers. She gave me and evil grin while she licked her lips.

"Now now my dear Jacob, we're really gonna talk" She whispered with such a demonic voice it gave me shivers. I tried to protest but when I did she just strengthened her grip making me gasp for air. When she eased and sweet oxygen filled my lounges I coughed and she hopped up and down my big body.

"Tell me where are they taking me" She hissed while she was staring at me with in intense look. I just smiled at her and she gave a frustrated cry, next on she made a mistake. While she released one hand she underestimated me. While she let her hand search through my pockets I tried to sit up, making her loose balance. Then I grabbed her arms and launched my full body on her. With a scream she tried to push me away but she was too late. I turned it around, with surprised eyes she looked at me while I grabbed both wrists with one hand. She tried to pull them away but now it was my turn to strengthen my grip.

Tok.

I watched how my HTC fell on the floor. I could feel her body struggle and fight to get me off. She fight me with everything she had until she was exhausted. Her chest was going up and down and her eyes were gloomy. Her eyes wandered off to my phone one more time before she dispirited gave up. I just held her that way until she shot me and irritated look.

"Are you really gonna make me say it?"

I still didn't replied just looked at her. To finish her off I smiled. She just growled at me and showed her teeth while she turned away her eyes. I just see tears well up in her eyes, and I could see how she tried to swallow them away. It was enough for now, I've showed her who was boss. So I got off her grabbed my phone and pulled out the battery. Now it was useless because she didn't knew my pincode.

"you know Ness you can talk to me if you want" I said softly

"So are you their therapist now?"

"I mean it" I said while I pulled on my shirt again, since she choose to pull on her own.

"There's nothing to talk about Jacob, I got nothing left, just an empty heart."

"You know, we didn't knew you would be so old. We thought you'd be a little girl. That would have made things easier, Because maybe you would remember" I whispered beaten.

"But I don't remember any of you. I just remember.." She couldn't finish her sentence because Edward stalked in. Even after five years he still had a horrible sense of timing. By the look of him Renesmee rolled her eyes, even though she didn't liked any of us. She seemed to hate Edward more than the rest, Why I didn't knew.

"Are you okay Rene.. Vanessa?" He asked her, but his eyes wandered off to mine. I knew he just read everything that happened and was making precautions. Renesmee didn't even replied and ran out the bathroom.

"Jacob.." He started but I cut him off "I know, I will be more careful she just tricked me"

"Well at least she ate the food" He shrugged, "Do you think it's necessary that Carlisle takes a look at her wounds?" He asked.

I shook my head " No she's ashamed of those wounds, If we want to win her trust it's better to let her deal with it alone" He nodded and sighed. I understood and laid my hand on his shoulder. After that we left. Alice fetched Renesmee some clothes and now we were on our way to the train station. Nobody talked and Renesmee was watched every second. When a little boy dashed through our group and fell right before Renesmee. Silver coins scattered on the street everywhere around us, Renesmee knelt down and offered him her hand.

"I'm so sorry Miss" He apologized. He gave her a quick smile and I could see Renesmee's eyes lighten up. Even though this kid was filthy from head to toe she helped him pick up all the coins. He franticly searched for more coins on the street.

"What are you going to buy?" Renesmee asked still kneeling down, while she handed him the coins.

"I'm going to buy this scarf for my mom Miss, She is very sick and my dad says there's not much time anymore. And I don't want her to get cold when she has to go to heaven" He explained seriously, even though he was only 7 or so the maturity in his voice silenced us all for a while. I could see Renesmee swallow away her tears, Then suddenly Emmett kneeled down next to him and handed him a hundred dollar bill.

"Go and buy the most beautiful scarf you can find kid" He said while he pressed it in his little hand. The little boy stared at it with big eyes.

"But mister.."

"Just go kid" Emmett replied. The look on the kids face was a look I would never forget in my life. His face lightened up as he clasped the money there in his little hand.

"Thank you sir, Momma will look so beautiful" He said with tears in his eyes and then with a confident nod he took off. Ready for the most important mission his childhood. Renesmee stared at his silhouette until he was out of sight.

"That was very kind of you" She said towards Emmett while she stood up and dusted off her knees.

"Family is very important" He just said resolute "Besides it was the right thing to do, Just like getting my little niece back"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think guys? Let me know. <strong>


	7. Renesmee's lullaby

**Jacob's Point of View**.

She said nothing on the rest of the trip. We went by plane and she didn't said anything. She just sat on the seat and stared at the window ignoring all of us, I offered her her Ipod and she took it without thanking me. She plugged the earphones in and after a while she just fell asleep.

"Is she really asleep?" I asked Edward and he nodded. Then Alice let out a small 'oh' and gestured me to take her hand. So I did but nothing happened. She smiled and touched her cheek, when I laid Renesmee hand on my cheek. Visions flooded my mind and now it was my turn to let out a small 'oh'. It was just like any dream weird and filled with the most rare things. I smiled and offered her hand to Bella, for the first time in five year I saw a smile on her face. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, before she offered it to Edward. He shook his hand, he could see her dream inside her head.

When we finally arrived in port Angeles, she woke up and rubbed her eyes. When we stepped in the car she fell asleep again. Or maybe she was pretending to be asleep. That was a option too, then she at least didn't need to talk to us. When we arrived at the Cullen's mansion she didn't even look at it. She just grabbed her suitcase and walked in. She just waited in the main hall for someone to make a move.

"Do you want me to show your room?" Bella asked and she just shrugged her shoulders. When we walked upstairs an awkward silence fell. When the moment was there and Bella opened the door, Renesmee laughed out loud. Plushies and princesses stared at us, quietly.

"I'll take an other room" She said while she laughed again. Then she grabbed her suitcase and limped towards the hallway. She seemed to doubt for a second before she picked a room. She picked Edwards room and after a second or three I heard the lock click.

"Can she.."

"No, she can't jump out of the window with that ankle, and there's no internet or phone. So it will be fine" He reassured me.

**Nessie's Point of View**

This room was totally old fashioned I thought to myself when I stared at it. But somehow it made me feel comfortable. There was a huge bed and a leather sofa, a bookcase with all sorts of books and to finish it there was a piano. Somehow the piano seemed to draw my attention to it, so I sat behind it and touched the ivory keys. He was absolutely beautiful and couldn't help but to lay my hands on the keys. Somehow there was a song in my head, so I let my hands ran over the piano and started to play. Needed to get it out of there, it needed to be free. I didn't knew how I could play, I've never touched a piano before, but somehow this was familiar. So I played until the song was finished and there were tears in my eyes. The music calmed me down and I was feeling peaceful and serene. I wanted to play it again, because there was something missing. It was not how it was supposed to be. So I tried again but there was something just not right.

**Edward's Point of View. **

"Do you hear that?" I asked Bella while I took her small hand in mine. She just nodded, the clear music of the piano seemed to flow through the house. I couldn't help but smile, because the song she was playing was Bella's lullaby. I've played it once when she was still a little baby in Bella belly. But she, my daughter had remembered it and she played it on my piano. I could feel a lump in my throat as I tried to swallow it. When the song was finished she started to play again, in need of closure. But I knew why she didn't get it, there was one little mistake she made everytime. I knew she wouldn't stop until she found it, and I also knew she wasn't letting me near to explain it to her. So I sat behind the other piano in the living room and waited for her to finish. Bella came close and laid her hands on my shoulder giving me mental support. I caressed her hands for a while listening to my daughter playing my lullaby. When she was finished I started to play, caressing the keys with my fingers. I let the music calm me, sooth me while it brought back those wonderful memories. While I was playing there was no sound from upstairs until I played the part where she'd gone wrong. When I continued she started to play with me, her hands not so experienced as mine but still wonderful. The music seemed to flow through the house making everyone smile, making me smile the most. Even though we were meters apart we were still communicating through this music. Through this song I showed her my true feelings, the love I had for her mother and her. The love I had for this whole family. And she listened giving it a chance. Even though this song only lasted minutes it seemed like hours, I drifted with the music so much it made my heart ache. When I hit the final keys and the last notes flew through the room I closed my eyes smiling.

When I though she was done playing she started again, this time not Bella's lullaby but an other one. One I've never heard before, this was Renesmee's song. It was her life, the things she had gone through. It reminded me of a flower who tried to grow but was pulled back everytime. Every time she tried she was pulled back and after a while there was doubt if she would even try. But then she felt the sun and she reached out again. Not giving up, never giving up. Everybody was listening holding their breaths, even though we couldn't see her we all stared at the ceiling. She was telling us her story, offering her feelings to us. And we listened with our bodies and with our minds. Then suddenly it stopped making me almost gasp for air. I searched for Bella's eyes and I could see she was hurt too. Then she took my face in her hands and kissed me, trying to take away the feelings of doubt and pain. For a moment it worked, but only for a moment.

"I need to try one more time Bella" I whispered and she nodded, letting me go. Slowly I walked upstairs and knocked on the door, my door. I didn't knew why she picked my room, but somehow it pleased me. Giving me new hope. I remembered all the nights we slept there. We would stare at her for whole nights and make her comfortable, hold her and tell her stories when she felt sad. Till my surprise the door opened. I took a deep breath and walked in, I found her sitting on the bed with a pillow in her arms gazing outside.

"Renesmee" I started remember too late that I should call her Vanessa, but somehow she didn't seemed to notice. She didn't seemed to notice at all that I was standing in the room, her mind was somewhere else. I could see it in her eyes, that were a shade darker than normal. I closed the door softly and sat down on the bed next to her. She still pretended that she hadn't seen me but I could read in her mind that she did.

'_Don't be scared Ness, it's going to be fine. Keep breathing.. breath in and breath_ _out_'

"You don't have to be scared of me" I spoke trying to reach out to her but she pulled away.

'_You killed daddy, and now you're telling me not to be scared. Well that's a little enthusiastic don't you think'_

"Renesmee, imagine how it would be like to lose a daughter. One you always hoped for but never imagined that it could become reality. One who was so perfect with her brown eyes and beautiful smile. A intelligent girl which you try to protect from all the bad things in life. But then someone comes and steals her away. Leaving you with a huge hole in your heart, a black hole where you can't get out until you find her. You try to find her so hard, and every time you're close she slips right through your hands. Making you more and more frustrated, so when I finally found you I flipped. I can read people's minds and what I saw in Aro's mind was just too much for me. I couldn't cope with the fact this man who stole you from us also fed on you. He fed on my little girl, the most beautiful thing in the world. But Renesmee please, he already took so much from us. Don't let him take our future. I already missed your childhood don't let me miss the rest of your life too"

"_Well imagine how it would be to lose a father, when people take you away from everything you knew. Everything you loved and they tell you they are your real family. Imagine how it would be like to see that your boyfriend is burned on the stake and your father is next. I'm sorry but I can't remember any of you, I don't know who you are. I just know that I'm scared and I don't want to be forced to like you. Because I don't, you people scare me. And I just wanna go home.." _even though she didn't spoke I could feel her pain and frustration in her thoughts.

"So you're telling me that Alice scares you?" I tried to joke while I gave her my crooky smile. But instead of laughing she just started to cry very very hard. And then I realized that she indeed was scared of Alice, she was scared of all of us.

"_I just don't know what to believe anymore_"

"Why don't you give of a chance?" I asked her while I stared at her tortured face.

"_How can I give the people I hate a chance?"_

"Then stop hating us_"_

"Do you want to hear our stories?" I asked her and she shook her head. I could read the doubt and curiosity in her mind, but on the other hand she didn't want to know about the people she didn't liked.

"I'll start with Carlisle.."

So I told her all of our stories, sometimes she interrupted me by asked what a word meant. Well she didn't asked me but I could see the confusion in her mind when she stumbled on one of those words. She listened sometimes with big eyes and sometimes with an emotionless face. Sometimes she bit her lip but I had her attention all of the time. When I came to the last story, Jasper a rumbling sound interrupted me.

"You're hungry?" I asked smiling and a little ashamed she nodded. Even though she didn't trusted me fully I could see there was a little understanding from her side. So I stood up and offered her my hand, she didn't took it but stood up ready to follow me.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked politely, ignoring the fact she didn't took my hand. Still refusing any physical contact. I could feel her mind dash and she was searching for words.

"Strawberries" she mumbled while she stared at the carpet.

"I'm afraid we don't have that, but I could order in a pizza if you like" I offered and I could feel the confusion in her mind. She knew what pizza was, but she didn't knew if she liked it. She never tasted it before.

"Do they have pizza with strawberries?" she asked hopefully, because that was one of the things she knew she liked.

"No but they have pizza with cheese" I answered knowing she would lighten up by the sound of cheese. And she did, her eyes lightened up and a feeling of relief went through her. She knew what cheese was and she knew she liked it, which made her feel a little bit certain.

"yes I would like that" She said and I smiled.

"then a pizza with cheese it is" I said while we walked down, when we entered the room all eyes stared at us. I gave them a warning look and suddenly they were all busy with anything but to look at us. Except Jacob, he stared at her with such loving eyes she shot him an irritated look.

"_This doesn't mean I like any of you_" I heard her think so loud it was clear she wanted me to hear. I just grinned, I knew, but there was progress. I grabbed my phone and googled the pizza service. While I phoned them Renesmee sat down on the bar in the kitchen. She sat there so lonely and quiet it was horrible to see. My family agreed because Bella sat next to her and Jacob sat down before her. She just ignored them while she waited for her food. Then suddenly the doorbell rang and Esme hurried to open it. A smell of wet dog filled the room as Sam walked in with Emily. Renesmee didn't bothered looking up, she was busy with cleaning her nails.

"Sam what are you doing here?" Jacob jumped up and gave the older man a quick hug.

"Well I heard you came back. So I wanted to see you, and her so I can show her to the pack making sure they won't hurt her" He explained as Emily quietly walked towards Renesmee. I read Renesmee's mind but there was no threat so I let her go.

"You must be Renesmee" She said kindly while she put the basket with cookies down.

"and you're human" Renesmee replied. Everyone in the room tensed by those words and all eyes stared at Renesmee. Emily trying to swallow her fear just nodded and offered her the basket of cookies. Bella was controlling, watching every move Renesmee made. Ready to grab her if it was necessary, but there was just curiosity in Renesmee mind.

"How did you get the scar?" She asked Emily and Emily swallowed again. I could see how Sam froze and how Jacob quickly grabbed his arm.

"It..it was an accident" Emily answered with a little voice. Renesmee reached out and Emily froze, a little hesitantly Renesmee laid her hand on Emily's cheek. The tension in the air was sharp as a knife. After a few seconds Emily smiled and Renesmee took away her hand.

"Thank you" She smiled towards her and I could read that Renesmee showed her how beautiful she was to her. There welled tears up in Emily her eyes and Sam dashed forward.

"Hunny are you okay?" He growled while he shielded her from our looks.

"Sam I'm perfectly fine, she just told me she thinks I'm one of the prettiest people she ever saw" Emily mumbled and Sam relaxed. He took her small face in his hands and pressed a kiss on her forehead. I could see there were tears in his eyes.

"Renesmee you should come by sometimes" Emily said with a smile on her face "We can make cookies together or something else, anything you'd like"

"You know I could kill you every second of it?" Renesmee replied uninterested watching her nails again.

"Well then you'll never learn my secret recipe" Emily just said bravely while she lifted her chin up. Renesmee stared at her with curious brown eyes.

"I won't kill you, I like you" She said and Emily smiled.

**Nessie's Point of View. **

I was bored, even though I liked this woman I was hungry and she smelled like blood. So I went to the living room and found Emmett and Jasper there. There were wrestling and Emmett seemed to have the upper hand. But till my surprise Jasper was very strong too. I watched them for a while until I saw Jaspers phone on the cupboard. Till my surprise they didn't notice I took it and I headed upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom. With shaking hands I dialed his number..

"Hello?" His voice sounded through the phone.

"Alec?"

* * *

><p>"<em>I just can't Alec" I whispered while I rubbed my temples. He laid his hand on my shoulder and gave me that smile. That smile he only gave to me. <em>

"_You'll have to Vanessa, It will make you feel better. I'll promise" He whispered in my hairs. I could feel my heart flutter when he did that. _

"_I can't kill them, I just can't kill someone to drink their blood" I explained hoping he would understand. _

"_Wait a second" He mumbled and dashed out of the room. He came back with a cup filled with the red substance. _

"_here this will make it easier" He said while he offered it to me. I stared at it and searched for his eyes. _

"_If daddy knows.." I mumbled but he gave me that smile. _

"_It's our secret Nessie. Our dirty little secret okay?" He said while he caressed my cheek. I nodded and took a sip of the human blood._

_"No worries I'll take care of you, always" He mumbled._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So...? What do you think?<em>**


	8. Period Nessie

**Nessie's Point of View **

My new room was beautiful, but I hated it. The soft green walls seemed to close in on my every time I entered. The huge bed that was the middle point of the room was one of the only things I adored. It's warm comforting sheets were keeping me safe every night. For the rest of the room it was very neutral, a closet a cupboard and a desk with the necessary thing on it. But the room was dead to me, my suitcase which stood next to my bed was the only personal belonging I had here in this prison. The black and white bathroom was beautiful and filled with all sorts of luxury, from a shower to a bubble bath it all was in there. The cupboards were filled with all sorts of shampoo's, scrub salt, lotions and whatever you could think of. I hated it, I hated it all so I didn't touched it at all.

My separation of my family was still a burden to carry, but somehow I was dealing. I was an empty shell, dead from the inside. Unfortunately my body didn't picked up I was dead, So it kept breathing, My heart kept beating and there was still blood pumping through my veins. As the thoughts and doubts raced through my mind, one of them stood out. The native Indian, I still couldn't place him in this picture. He was a mystery for me. He wasn't part of the family and they all seems to have an apathy against him, everyone except Bella. But she also seemed to care more for him then the others, which also remained a mystery. That night when I locked myself in my room for the second time a pain spread through my lower body, It spread to my back and for a moment a wave of wild fear spread through me.

No not now! I send a begging plead towards my ceiling while I laid my hands on my stomach. Even though it only happened only once, I knew what was happening. In a house full of vampires I was having my period. Even thought it only last three days it was extremely painful. That was why I was grateful for the fact it only happened once a year. Last year it was my first time and on that time I completely panicked. I didn't knew what I meant to be menstruating and thought I was dying, I was panicking so much Aro almost send me to the hospital. Thank god for Google. After that I immediately did research on the human body, so I would never ever come to face such a big surprise again. So now I knew why I was feeling this chagrin and agitated all the time, My human side was starting to show again. But with a house of Vampires this could be the worst moment to happen. When a cramp ran through my body I groaned and pressed my hands against the sore spot. I could feel how my body temperature was rising, slowly but still rising. I gritted my teeth when another cramp came, I begged to all the gods I knew. Begging to let it stop soon, before the Cullen's would notice.

It was Emmett who knocked on my door, at first I refused to open. But when he told me 'he would open the door with force if I wouldn't let him' in I gave in and opened the freakin' door. I poked my head through and his always friendly face was smiling at me.

"I was wondering if you would like to game with me?" He said with those big topaz puppy eyes. I produced the most gentle smile I could and shook my head. Even though I hated what they did to me, I somehow didn't hate Emmett so much. It was hard for someone to hate Emmett, with those big eyes and childish looks of him. He was more of a big teddybear then a real treat, or at least that was what he seemed. I saw him fight and knew that I didn't need to take Emmett lightly. If he fought for his friends of family nothing could stop him. Then there was not a spark of kindness in his eyes, he was just a soulless killer.

"I have all kinds of stuff, Guitar Hero, Resident Evil 5, Skyrim.." He suddenly seemed to remember I was a girl "And sing star and my little pony goes on adventure" He mumbled with a bored expression, trying to hide it so good as he could.

"I'm sorry Emmett, It sounds good but I don't feel very well today, maybe an other time" I answered softly and there was a look of excitement on his face when I mentioned that it sounded good. I wondered why he would own a game that would include a pony. It didn't sounded like Emmett.. He read my expression and shrugged his shoulders while I could hear him mumble something like "Drinking games" Then suddenly his nose wrinkled and panic flashed through his eyes.

"Renesmee are you okay? I can smell blood!" He exclaimed while he grabbed my wrist giving me and intense stare with that suddenly not so puppy eyes anymore.

_Oh god no_

"I'm taking you to Carlisle!" He exclaimed before throwing me over his shoulder. I tried to stop him by telling him it was of no importance but he was too fast, too strong for my human acting body right now. Even before he put me on my own to legs in the medical room everyone was already there. Their eyes panicking and their hands everywhere on my body, making sure I wasn't hurt. I could feel how the blood rose to my face, making my face red and hot at the same time.

"We should call Carlisle"

"Where is she hurt?"

"She isn't dying again is she?"

"Nessie are you okay?" The woman named Bella asked worriedly, she laid her hand on my hot forehead and I enjoyed the icecold feeling of her hands on my overheated skin. When I raised my eyes at her she smiled at me, reassuring me I was going to be fine. I searched for Edwards eyes and when I found them he wrinkled his forehead in confusion. Then suddenly when he read the explanation in my mind his eyes where anywhere but on me.

"She doesn't need a doctor" I could him grumble through his gritted teeth. Everyone watched from him to me, and them from him to me again. Edward gave the Blonde, the pixie, Bella and Momma leech a look and they all "ohh" ed I rolled my eyes staring at the book which was closest to me. Everything to not have to look at them, any of them. The humiliation was big enough already. I could feel a wave of ease come over me, and felt a little better. I didn't knew where it came from, but my cheeks cooled down a little right before the pixie and the Blonde one called Jasper left. I noticed his eyes never left me for a second until he walked through that door.

"I don't get it, What's going on? Why isn't anyone doing something?" Emmett mumbled staring at us with confusion. The blonde just grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him away, he didn't moved an inch however.

"Edward, Bella what's going on with Nessie? I can still smell blood!" He exclaimed staring at me, frustrated and anxious. Rose tried to pull him away again but he still refused, he just looked at her trying to get an explanation from her somehow.

"Come on Emmett, I'll give you a lesson about making babies" She smiled sweetly, but something told me she was furious at him "Rose I know how to make babies.."

"Ohh…" He mumbled when his eyes shot to mine in an apologetic gesture, I just glared at him and I swore even though he was a vampire his cheeks turned a shade deeper. He quickly shot into the hallway out of my sight, leaving us with a pregnant silence. I just sighed and let my hands glide in the pockets of my trousers.

"So I guess I head back then… " I mumbled slightly hearable, Bella placed her hand on my shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. My brows furrowed and my lips pursed to fold her. But then Edwards glance cut me off and I just turned, heading for my bedroom again. This time I wasn't letting anyone in before this would over. The humiliation still burned on my cheeks when I took the cold doorknob in my hand.

"Can we get you anything?" I head Edward ask from behind me, when I turned Bella had snuggled up on him and was resting her head on his chest. Her eyes were closed as she let Edward caress her hair. The love the two had together was so strong and complete it made me feel lonely for the first time.

"Privacy would be a start" I said quietly while I pierced my eyes into his golden ones. He just seemed unaffected by my words, and it made me feel even more ridiculous saying it out loud. I wasn't in the position of wanting anything. I was still their prisoner I helped remembering myself.

"Would you like a pitcher?" Bella interrupted my thoughts, " It always helped for me" she said while gesturing at my stomach.

"Yeah a pitcher would be good"

I laid down on the bed which grown a little familiar to me now. I was used to travel from bed to bed so I easily got used to my new bed, I crawled under the blankets hoping to hide from the world. My fever was kicking in and my temples arched, hurt from all the blood pumping through. In my little silent world there was nothing but the beating of my heat, the pain and my pitcher. That soon stopped while Jacob stormed in, I didn't knew how he came in because I locked the door. But when he did I let out a frustrated groan. I felt his weight on the bed as he sat down, he pulled away the blanket. Even though he was gently in it, he pulled me from my little simple world and I hated him for it.

"Hey you, I heard you weren't feeling well?" He asked while he gave me his everlasting smile again. I just covered my eyes with the pillow and sighed. Would this ever stop?

"I brought you something, It will make you feel better" He said and he immediately got my attention. I rose from the pillow as searched for wonderful cure anywhere in the room. But I didn't saw anything out of the ordinary, he was carrying a plate filled with some yellow liquid. I made a face towards a food but he didn't paid attention to it.

"Presenting nanna's Sue own made chicken soup" he said proudly.

"Chicken soup.." I tasted to word, let it ran over my tongue while I added a new word to my food dictionary.

"People always eat chicken soup when they are sick, I have no idea why but it helps" He said while he held the spoon for my mouth. I shook my head but he didn't budge, I just stared at the spoon before my mouth.

"I ate pizza yesterday" The words come out before I even noticed, for second we stared at each other with surprise. I had no idea why I had said it, but still I was a little bit proud of it. And maybe I wanted to share it with someone who would understand. The pizza delivery guy came when Sam offered Jake a ride home. And even though I thought the pizza guy would taste much better than the pizza I still ate it.

"Well did you like it?" He asked with enthusiasm which was new to me. His eyes started to twinkle when he looked at me now. I just answered the curious look by shrugging my shoulders.

"It was weird, and my hands got all dirty" I mumbled suddenly wishing I never brought it up. He just grinned at me "Just wait until we go to the KFC, and we go BUCKET, MEGA BUCKET" He exclaimed while his hand tried to show me how big the bucket was. I did not share his joy or enthusiasm because I did not understand what KFC meant. But I didn't ask him, I sat gaving him a light smile as I started to hug my pillow.

"Ohh before I forget I brought you this too" He said while he offered me a small machine made of black plastic. I figured I could click it open and when I did a screen and buttons popped up.

"What is it?" I asked while I stared at the device.. I couldn't figure out if it was a phone or a mini computer. But it didn't made sense because the only buttons one there were A, B, X, Y, Select and start.

"It's my Nintendo DS, you call play Pokémon on it and that kind of stuff" He tried to explained. But I furrowed my eyebrows in a bow. So he did his best to fill me in on this subject, while the confusion spread more and more through my tormented mind.

"So you become friends with those pokemon right?" He nodded "Then you force them in a Pokeball, which they can't come out by their own. And you sent them to a professor though a computer?" This time he wrinkled his forehead "Yeah but.." But I didn't let him finish. "And you keep the one's you like so you could battle them to death, to gain badges and money?"

"They don't die, Pokemon never die" He exclaimed "But if they never die, wouldn't the Pokemon world be over populated in just a few years?"

"Never mind no pokemon for you" He mumbled as he took the DS away from me. I stared at it, but shrugged my shoulders. Then a other cramp came and I grabbed my stomach, The hot water had already cooled down and I was too lazy to get a refill downstairs.

"A-are you okay?" Jacob asked worriedly while his eyes searched for mine. I just gave him a slight nod. "You can go away now" I said while I gritted my teeth trying to make my voice perfectly steady.

"Try it I'll help" He said pointing at the soup "Really ? will it really help?" I sighed while I stared at it. For some reason it smelled good to me, so I tried it. And it tasted as it smelled, pretty good actually. While gulping down the soup I stared at Jacob. He gave me that 'I told you so' smile and I just lifted my chin while I refused to look at him any further while I ate my soup. When I was done and I gave him the spoon and plate.

"Thank you" I mumbled. Even though my daddy had tried to teach me many things, manner were his number one.

"you're very welcome"

It fell silent after that, and unwanted I laid my hand back on the painful spot again. I dozed off for a while thinking about everything that happened in such a sort amount of time. That's why I shrieked when Jacob laid his hand on my belly, he just gave me a calming smile and pretty pissed I hissed at him. I didn't seem to scare of even startle him, so I wanted to push him away at first but when I fell the heat radiating from his hand I swallowed my protests.

"Does it help?" He asked searching for any sign of approval from my side. I nodded and a huge smile lightened up his face. "If you sit up I can use my other hand too, but only if you like" he offered and I accepted. I folded my legs under me as he laid his other hand on my back, where the pain slowly seemed to ease a bit. We sat in silence again, I was in no need, and he didn't seemed to know what to say. So I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing and heartbeat, trying to clear my mind. Edward started to play on the piano downstairs and those tones were as soothing as a lullaby. It was once again Jacob who pulled me from my safe little world.

"Ness what you are exactly feeling?"

I couldn't describe what I was exactly feeling, not with the right words. So I decided to let him see what I felt, in that way I could exactly show him what I was feeling. So I laid my hand on his cheek, very soft as in the way you would touch a baby. I focused and prepared closing my eyes, sorting it all out for him. I could feel his one hand switch position from my belly to my back, wondering why he did that I was too late noticing he pulled me near. When his warm arms enclosed me I raised my eyes at him just at the moment he lowered his face. The next moment his lips found mine and he kissed me, when his lips pressed on mine I couldn't help but noticing how warm they were. His kiss was soothing and caring ,so much different than the kiss with Patrick, which had been cold and slimy.

A scream from downstairs parted us up. Jacob stared at me with big eyes.

"Ness…"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? <strong>

**What's going to happen next? How will Nessie react on their kiss and what is troubling Jacob? **

**I'd love to hear what you guys think, so let me know. :) = quicker update. Also I wanted to thank ****nnytak for always keeping me sharp. **


	9. Cloud 9

**Heya guys! I know it took me a little while to upload, I'm sorry I'm sick. So that kinda sucks. I gladly want to hear your opninions about the story, so don't forget to review...!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's Point of View.<strong>

All my life I had waited for this moment. The moment I could kiss her, I prepared myself for being the big brother and her friend for years. Support her through all her harsh times and comfort her when she had a bruised knee. I could never imagine that after five years I would be kissing her. But the moment was there and it just happened. I pulled her near and pressed my lips on hers. Her lips were warm and soft, just like I had imagined. No it was better than I had imagined. She tasted like vanilla, that I never imagined.

It was perfect.

_Until _

Suddenly images of an other boy invaded my mind. Pictures of Renesmee kissing _him_ instead of me. It was right on the moment Alice started to scream that we parted up.

"Ness…" I started. I felt hurt and awesome at the same time. My heart wanted to jump right out of my chest of joy, to crumble and break of despair at the same time. It was so awesome that we kissed but I didn't understand why she send me that pictures. It already had been horrible to see her enter that boy, holding hands with him. Ofcourse I knew something more happened, but seeing it so right before my eyes was a little bit too much. I could feel how my body started to tremble and suddenly I wanted to shout at her, shake her and beg her to don't ever do that again. Ask her why she did that, why she just couldn't enjoy our kiss, Ask her to don't do it ever again. But before I could say a word Edward stormed in. Ofcourse he did.

With anxious eyes he overlooked the room. But there was nothing there, Just Renesmee and me. There were no treats, no people who tried to take her away or hurt her. So he eased, I could see it at his body language, his tensed shoulders relaxed and his clutched fists did the same. The teeth he was showing vanished behind his lips and his eyes eased lightened up.

_Until _

He read in my mind about our kiss. His teeth immediately showed again and his eyes went from troubled to furious.

"YOU DID WHAT?" He hissed through his clutched teeth, he shared my trembling, my anger and most of all my frustration.

"Mind your own business leech" I growled towards him. Letting the anger swell over me, my temper got the best of me. The pictures of 'patrick' and his interruption completely ruined my mood. I knew I should be in cloud nine, pink clouds everywhere and a huge smile plastered on my face. But I wasn't, I just had a trip straight to hell.

**Jaspers Point of view.**

When I stormed in the unease in the air made me stop dead in my tracks. The tension between my brother and Jacob would be noticeable even if I was a human. I wondered what was going on, but my first priority was Renesmee. Our little girl, which was so brave and stubborn at the same time. I shot her a calming wave, but somehow she didn't needed it. She seemed to be perfectly fine, she looked at Edward before she lowered her eyes at Jacob. Repeating the same ritual a few times,. Even though her pupils were wide and her teeth sunken in the flesh of her lip I could see the rhythmic pulse through her veins. I could hear her raced heartbeat, which seemed normal. The pooling of blood in her cheeks and her sweet scent that was mixed with the inviting smell of her blood. It hit me like a train, slamming me out of my reality. It was a several years now that I was completely fair towards my diet. But this smell was the most delicious smell that I ever noticed. My throat arched and the thirst ran through it like it was on fire. My muscles arched ready to jump on her, I couldn't help but imagine how I would leap up to her, slowly lowered my body like I was going to whisper in her ear. But instead letting my lips touch the arch her throat, how I would sank my teeth into her porcelain skin, letting the hot pulse under my lips slowly fade. Make her heart stop beating.

**Our little girl. **

**Thirst. **

**Monster. **

**Kill. **

The next second I did, I jumped forwards ready to take. Take what I craved for so long, she wouldn't even have time to scream.

**Renesmee's Point of View. **

Was I really such a bad kisser? Jacobs troubled eyes when we parted up made me feel a little weird. When someone screamed downstairs the bronze haired man that they called my father stormed in. I shook out my thick mahogany hair while I begged to the greater gods for some privacy. I tried to hide the blush on my face with my hair as I shifted my weight, I was feeling uncomfortable and pulled loose from Jacobs arms. I sat down on the head of my bed and was suddenly thankful that he was so big. When my skin met the tension in the air the only thing I wanted to do was hide, I didn't understand why those people seemed to hate each other so much, Also it was unclear for me why they both thought they could claim me somehow. They were throwing insults at each other and I looked from Edward to Jacob. I was surprised by this sudden turn of inhuman intercourse. Then the blonde one stormed in but stopped in his tracks. His eyes flashed over us and his eyes grew bigger when he looked at me. First I wanted to raise my eyes on the other man again, but there was something off about his eyes. While he stared at me his pupils grew bigger and suddenly several feelings overwhelmed me.

_Greed_

_Excitement_

_Pain_

_Fear_

That linked to the look in his eyes made a voice in my head scream: RUN, run so fast as you can. Both my sides were completely homophonic, so they drove me through the room, heading for the window. I knew if I landed bad my ankle would kill me, but that was later concern now. The beating of my heart and the shot of adrenaline that run through my body were the only things that flashed through my mind, I clutched my hands into fists while I the glass shattered around me. For a second I leaped into cold air praying that I would make it. It was unfamiliar territory for me, but he knew this as the back off his hand. No escape routes here, just fear and the need to escape. The ground was coming closer and closer as I prepared for the fall, wondering why he wasn't here yet. Did I really had a chance against him? Maybe Jacob would hold him off for a while giving me the precious second for a fair chance. But before I felt the earth under my bare feet someone snatched me out of thin air. His arms enclosed me while the icecold feeling on my skin made the same voice in my mind scream anxiously. But it was over, the grip he had on me was unbreakable. It was only a matter of time now, it was over. I waited for it, but the arms seemed to never let me go, pressing my face into a solid chest. We were moving, even though I couldn't move I noticed we were running. Maybe we were trying to escape from the others because he didn't liked to share. Because there wasn't enough for him then.

"_Daddy, please stop it hurts" I whispered barely hearable. But his super sensitive ears picked it up anyway. I could feel how his teeth departed from my flesh. The blood spread over my shoulder slowly, tracing a warm scarlet line. I tried to stand up while I grabbed my shoulder with my other arm, I could barely feel it anymore. I was feeling lightheaded as my knees gave in, the world that seemed to spin around me made me sick. As I dropped down I cursed my human side, the blood that pumped through my veins and my beating heart. I would be so much easier to have a dead heart, not able to feel anything. Not to have to experience all this feelings, all this pain and humiliation. _

I snapped out of my memory when rays of light entered my eyes again. Quickly I blinked a few times when the icecold arms lowered me slowly.

"You?" I exclaimed surprised while I raised my eyes to Emmett. Other cold hands were on me, running over me making sure I was okay. His puppy eyes looked worried. I turned around and saw the Blonde with a chagrin look on her face staring at us. I shrugged Emmett off and folded my arms while I stepped back. Were they going to eat me too?

"Are you okay?" Her always so arrogant icecold voice asked warmly now. I only had enough self control to nod while her topaz eyes inspected me. She and Emmett exchanged a apprehensive glance as they started to mumble so soft it was impossible for my ears to catch up. I could hear they say something like 'Alice', 'Vision' and 'Dog' I just let my thoughts run freely through my mind while I started to hug myself. The cold wind seemed to drill in every cell of my body, my heart was beating so fast it was inhuman. My body was still tensed as I breathed in the cold air, filling my lunges with the oxygen, stopping me from beating myself up. As I focused on just that , giving myself a simple task, I calmed a little bit.

Then a small silver wolf stepped into my eyesight. Even though I wasn't scared of it I backed up a little. Being careful was my first priority right now, so with curious eyes I watched her phase back into a human again. As she stood before us naked and looking fragile I knew this person was still extremely dangerous.

"Rosalie, Emmett. This is our territory you both know it's against the rules to come here" Her voice was full of hatred and eventhough it was fixed on Emmett and Rosalie I could still feel a shiver down my spine. I noticed she hadn't been the only wolf there were five more, bigger and all with sharp showed teeth. I could hear the rumble of their growling as the girl approached Rosalie and Emmett.

"We're sorry Leah, but something went wrong with Jasper and we had to get Renesmee out of there" Emmett said while he restrained Rosalie who looked like she was about to snap at her.

"Well that's a surprise isn't it" Leah answered coldly, Rosalie let out a snarl as Emmett clapped his hand before her mouth. All eyes were on Rosalie right now, so this was my perfect opportunity to escape. Quietly I backed up placing my feet softly on the ground. My heartbeat wasn't a problem because I was already racing when we came here, there were no mind readers here so this just had to work. When I took my last steps freedom was already hugging me, relieving me from this weird situation. I turned around and ran right into the arms of.. Seth. With an evil grin he grabbed me locking me in his big arms. I let out a frustrated snarl as he forced me to walk forward again.

"And where is our princess going?" He asked with amusement in his voice. And while they were arguing I tried to struggle away from Seth's arms. But even with all my strength I was a piece of cake for him. His warm bare chest pressed against my sore back, thank god he was wearing jeans. I couldn't cope with a naked boy holding me. I had my boundaries. They started arguing again and I let my thoughts doze off. I played their game but the rules seemed to change everyday, I tried the best I could. But suddenly I felt too young for this, suddenly I wished I could be a little girl whose only worries were if Santa thought that you behaved well enough to get presents. I just wanted my mom for now, I wanted to hide in her arms and never come out. I didn't wanted to deal with an Edward who claimed he was my father, I didn't wanted to deal with a Jacob who kissed me, or an Emmett who embarrassed me, I remember when my days revolved around simple things, when Jane accused me from losing my mind when I tried to beat Alec with a game of chess. Everyday a new opportunity, and after a whole year I succeeded playing him check mate. It were simple things that didn't had anything to do with killing, loss and hurt. When my list of traitors only included one person; my mom, but now I met these dark twisted games I wasn't impressed by anything anymore. When I was younger I had faced the world with an blind kind of optimism, now it turned into pessimism. I wondered what I did to even deserve this, the only thing I could come up was being born. When Seth lifted me up in his arms I didn't question him, I just let him go. Rosalie and Emmett both touched my cheek, I didn't reacted. They were experts in making me feel miserable, and again they succeeded.

**Jacob's Point of View. **

As Carlisle stitched up my arm I raised my eyes at Esme. She was pacing through the room restless, she was pacing so hard I wondered if the floor would fall through. When she sighed I recognized the look on her face. It was the same sigh she let out when we let Renesmee slip through our fingers. The same sigh she let out when she couldn't sooth Bella and couldn't do anything for Edward to make him feel a little better. It was a sad sigh which carried the burden of feeling bad for everyone. Momma leech was sad that things had turned out this way. I knew she hoped Renesmee would quickly remember and that they were one happy family again, instead of the broken one they were now. I felt quite sorry for her, she always tried so hard but things just didn't worked out as they should. My mood was completely horrible at the moment, even though I felt sorry for them. I felt sorry for myself too, I was feeling miserable and a little bit shaken. I knew Jasper, Alice and Edward were feeling even worse. They were blaming themselves for the turn that reality had made just now, Edward for not reading it in his mind. Alice for not seeing it sooner even though it all worked out. Only Jaspers feelings were hurt. Shame and self-hatred were filling his heart right now, he was out hunting right now. But I knew he wouldn't forgive himself for a few hundreds years. Eventhough I was furious at him, I couldn't imagine how he was feeling right now. I did not know anything about the thirst or the instincts vampires had, I couldn't imagine it either. I was feeling sorry for Renesmee. It was just not fair for her, we tried to paint her a blue sky but all we filled it with were dark clouds. Carlisle had assured me that she was with Rosalie and Emmett, Alice had been very strict about the place were they needed to stand to catch her from falling. He assured me that she was fine, but I wanted to see that for myself.

When Rosalie and Emmett walked in without Renesmee my heart skipped a beat. Rosalie who was looking chagrin just snarled at me before locking herself in her bathroom. Emmett just shrugged and explained that Seth and Leah had taken her, they assured him they would protect her. The blood was not a trouble for them, for now it was the best until everything was settled down here. So when that came to ears I quickly phased and ran home where I found them sitting before my fireplace. I quickly phased and grabbed an old jeans that I hid under a old tree for exactly this sort of moments. I quickly walked in to find them shooting all sorts of questions at her, Renesmee was hugging her knees and with a shy look and wide eyes she her eyes shot through the room. Questions were coming from everywhere.

"So you're really a hybrid?"

"How old are you now?"

"What do you eat?"

"What are your hobbies?"

"Are you venomous?"

"Are you wearing lenses and do your eyes get red when you drink human blood?"

Poor Renemsee didn't knew where to start as her eyes fluttered over the room.

"Yes she is really a hybrid, she is five and a half years old now, she eats human food and prefers strawberries, her hobbies are reading, listening to music and play piano, she isn't venomous and her eyes don't turn red when she drinks human blood" I said and immediately the room fell quiet, all heads including hers turned in my direction. Her eyes grew wide when she saw me.

"Hey Jake, we almost thought that nasty vampire ate you" Seth grinned towards me and I let out a deep sigh. Before I went on my search for Renesmee I had chosen Leah as my beta, Sam would have been the first option but he wanted to stop phasing soon, Emily was aging and he wanted to follow. eternal life wasn't an option for him, fate had decided that he was to grow old and die peacefully. Or at least that's what I hoped for him. So I nodded towards Leah, making clear I thought she did a good job. She just gave a quick nod back, even though I trusted Leah fully, she was still bitter and full of hatred towards the world. Sometimes that was a little bit much to handle but usually it worked out okay.

"You okay?" I nodded towards Renesmee. She just shrugged her shoulders as she tried to avoid my eyes. After a quick check up my pack left, most of them were on patrol tonight and Quill and Embry offered to run an extra shift around the house. Which was a perfect idea, which I was absolutely grateful for. After the noises died away I knelt down next to Renesmee.

"Liar" I accused and she raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"You're not okay are you?" I demanded.

"Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything, and everyone believed in you?" She answered instead "The days we were still innocent, the days we were growing up"

"We're still growing up Renesmee, we're never too old to learn something new. To experience new things. Being a grown up doesn't mean we don't believe in everything anymore, we just look at it different. We made a trade, our childish innocence for feelings and things we cherish the most. Life is a though route, but we need to choose which paths to take"

"Who I am is not who I want to be" she whispered "I lost my balance on my tightrope called life"

"But it is going to be okay" I assured her, but she didn't believed me. I could see it in her eyes, they were really the mirror to her feelings, and she was feeling troubled, upset and scared now.

"Can you change in a bunny?" She asked bluntly and I almost choked in my words. She raised those big deer like eyes looking for mine, when I was done with my coughing fit I returned big eyes at her.

"A bunny? Serious Nessie?" I asked her a little indignant.

"Well Edward said you were shapeshifters, not werewolves so I just wondered" she said while a spark of amusement colored her eyes.

"No we can not" I said

"Nessie can I ask you a question?" I asked as her eyes released mine. She just shrugged her shoulders still hugging her knees.

"Why.. Why did you show me those pictures of Patrick when I kissed you?"

She did not answer but her eyes grew big, as she raised her eyes on me her jaw dropped and she mouthed a small 'ohh'

"You didn't do it on purpose?" I asked somehow relieved.

"Ofcourse not, I was not aware that you could see that Jacob" She said firmly like she was denouncing me. The weight of the world that I was tossing with me fell off and I allowed myself to take a deep breath. That was good, real good.

"I just thought you thought I was a bad kisser" She said while she wrinkled her forehead. I could help but laugh when she said that, she laughed with me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"You know, you're the closest to a friend I have now" She mumbled as I wrapped my arm around her tiny shoulders. "Guess that's true, guess we have to make the best of it now heh?"

"Don't get illusions Jacob, I will betray you when the time is there" She said staring up to the ceiling, she followed the cracks in it with her eyes. "Well then I enjoy it how long it lasts" I answered her.

A little smile played her lips as she pinched her eyes together. Her hand searched for the necklace under her shirt. "Famiglia prima" she mumbled while she rubbed the silver letters on it. After that we sat in a comfortable silence, she was still not feeling very well but she managed not showing it. But she didn't had to, because I knew.

"What now?" she said while she let her tiny head rest on my shoulder. "What do you think of hot chocolate?" I offered and she nodded, trusting my opinion about food. So when I rose I offered her my hand, she declined and stood up. I walked towards the kitchen and she followed me, I made two hot coco with whipped cream. As we drank in silence a little bit of cream landed on her upper lip, I lifted my hand to wipe it away. For a second she froze, but when she noticed I didn't intend to harm her she let me.

"there was a little whipped cream" I explained and she gave me a weird look. Then she bend over and her hand rose ready to do the same for me. But instead wiping away anything she cupped my face and pressed her lips on mine. Uncertain she kissed me, It was a shy kiss filled with doubt. But still she was the one who'd started it.

**Cloud nine. **

When we parted up a huge smile was plastered on my face, she just smiled shyly at me as she pulled back.

"I'm sorry I sho.." I rammed my cup of coco on the table as I pulled her on my lap, my lips found hers automatically as we started to kiss breathtakingly.

_Don't get illusions Jacob, I will betray you when the time is there._

* * *

><p><em>In the next chapter we will meet Alec again! Curious? why don't you review? Let me know what you think is going to happen. I love your theories. :) <em>

_love. _


	10. You owe me

**Hi guys, here's a quick chapter! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I've been really sick and was in the hospital. So that sucked. Well anyway enjoy and I'll promise a next update sundayyy **

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's Point of View. <strong>

I was there again, in those empty woods with no light in them. Darkness was all around me as I started to walk. It was everywhere and I couldn't even see my own hands. It frightened me, but I tried to concentrate on my hearing, smell and feelings. For now I was alone I thought because there was no other sound around me. When I started to walk old leaves crumbled under my feet. The sand under my bare feet was abnormally cold, I tried to ignore it, but that was impossible. The cold shivered through my body freezing me to the bone. As I shivered I knew I was only wearing a thin dress. Like always I was in this dream, when I felt the thin fabric under my hands I recalled other things that were going to happen.

"Nessieeeeeeeee?" Someone called me. I stumbled towards the sound, trying to avoid the pointy branches. I somehow I needed to get to that voice, I knew I was going to be safe with that voice. But it seemed so far away, I just could reach it. I tried to yell back, but there was no sound coming out of my mouth. As the emptiness and loneliness hugged me I started to run. I needed to get out of here, they told me it was dangerous. I did my best to avoid most branches, but still they were cutting my arms and pulling my hair. As I struggled forward I heard the voice again, it sounded so trusted. So safe.

I tried to shout again but still nothing came out. I raised my pace, as I tried to reach the sound, the voice. And suddenly my body was free. I stumbled forward, but quickly recovered myself. I pushed away the last branches and entered a meadow. The meadow was warm and lightened because there was a huge fire raging on the middle of it. I tried to cover my eyes because the sudden light hurt them bad. Huge shadows were rushing over the meadow not noticing me at first. There were covered in long black capes and I could see their scarlet eyes sparkle, the rest of their faces were blank. The big scarlet eyes, a nose and the rest was just skin, horrible white skin. They didn't even had a mouth, but if they did I knew they were supposed to grin at me. An evil grin that was. When one noticed me they all reacted as one. They grabbed me, sniffed me as I tried to struggle from their grip. But I was no match for them, they even pretended like I wasn't there. Their hands were almost as big as half of my arm. I tried to scream but there still was no sound. I fought as they dragged me to the fire, I could feel the heat in my face, I clawed, bit, kicked but they didn't let me go. I was no match for them, and I knew they were going to throw me on that fire. I could almost feel my skin crumble under the raging heat

I screamed again, 'please don't burn me alive' I begged over and over again. I could feel their hands on my arm and I clawed to them again. Someone yelled my name, but I had no time to react to it. I needed to live, I needed to save myself for now. As the fire came closer and closer I pinched my eyes shut. I didn't wanted to see it. When the swallowing heat didn't came I opened them again. But the fire was gone. With surprised eyes I stared at the cold dark room, a room not a forest. Someone was holding me, stroking my hair.

"Alec?" I mumbled while I tried to orientate myself. I knew that whenever I had a bad dream, Alec was there. His big arms ready for me, his shoulder there to rest me head on. Alec had always been there except now. Tears dripped down my face as I remembered I probably wouldn't see Alec ever again.

"Jacob" I corrected myself. I could see him nod as I pulled away.

"I'm okay, you can go back to sleep now" I said, but somehow it didn't sounded as I wanted too. It sounded pathetic and miserable. So he refused, he just kept holding me there in those big arms of him as the continued to stroke my hair. I let him, I shook my head. But it didn't cleared up.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He whispered and I shook my head, he wiped away my tears as I hugged my knees. I really didn't wanted to talk about, I had this nightmares since I could remember. When I was younger my dad would come and comfort me, he would tell me stories about the volturi until I got bored or tired and fell asleep. Then when I would wake up he always had a nice breakfast ready and the nightmares soon were forgotten. When I grew up, my dad thought it was pathetic to be scared of nightmares. He told me to grow up and get over it, but I couldn't. Those nightmares scared the hell out of me. So when I woke up crying again I tried to girl up, but I couldn't. I laid there trembling and pouting in my bed until Alec came. He found me and I prepared for a lecture, but that never came. He just came and comforted me. He made me laugh and stayed with me, promising that nothing would happen to me. Ever. And he came back, every night. Even though he left seconds before I woke up, I knew he had been there. So when I did wake up with a nightmare, he was there. Just like promised. But now he wasn't here anymore.

"Renesmee" Jacob whispered. "Don't call me that! It's Vanessa" I mumbled upset and he recovered

"Nessie.."

**Jacob's Point of View**

When I woke up, I felt like I had a hangover, but I didn't had a drop of alcohol. Instead I sat with a sad crying girl, who had nightmares all night long. And I didn't mind only now I felt crap. I slept on the ground next to my bed, my soft comfortable bed. I wanted to keep close, because if she was going to wake up screaming again I wanted to be there. But she didn't, she cried herself to sleep and sometimes mumbled something. But everytime she did I stiffened, I listened carefull as I calculated if it could be a nightmare. I rubbed my eyes as I turned around, but instead of staring into that beautiful face of hers. I just saw a pillow. I cursed myself for not waking up, but I could still hear her heartbeat close. So that was the reason I didn't woke up, because I knew she was still there. I stretched quickly brushed my teeth and joined her in the kitchen. I found her with all drawers and the refrigerator open. A look of confusion played on her face as she stared at all the things in her hands. She was holding mayonnaise and noodles. When she noticed me she spun on her heels and her cheeks flushed. It was so cute it made my heart flutter.

"Can I do something for you?" I asked while I tried to hold my laughter.

"Well… I tried to fix you up a breakfast, but I don't know what all of this is or what it's used for" She said frustrated. Then I noticed the glass of orange juice that was on the counter. For a second I stared at it while I still tried to progress it. She wanted to make me breakfast? Why? I shook my head and she glared at me. She handed me the orange juice but I just putted it back. I rather pick her up instead so I swung her in my arms.

"So do you need some help? " I grinned, she just gave me another glare, And I stared at her with amazement, even when she glared she was still so beautiful. I kissed the top of her nose and she wrapped her arms around my neck as she stared at me.

"Jacob, drink your juice. I mean it. You know how much trouble I went through to get that?" She said seriously, This time I laughed loud as I let her go. I closed all the drawers and took some bread and eggs.

"So bacon and eggs?" I said while I held them up. She just shrugged her shoulders, "So bacon and eggs it is" I grinned as I dumped it in the pan, Then I quickly took a sip of my juice.

**Alec's POV**

_Tok _

The king was crushed. Dead.

"I win"

"Like always" Was Jane's grumpy answer. I just gave her a half smile as I wiped away the last leftovers of the chestpieces. Playing with Jane was no fun at all, I knew my sister for 174 years now and I knew every move she was going to make. Too easy, Just too easy.

"Alec I need to talk to you" Jane mumbled while she rose from the grey plastic chair and walked over to the window. As she folded her hands behind her back, she waited for me to react.

"Mmmm?" I answered instead.

"We need to talk about Nessie" Her voice emotionless ,like she was talking about the weather, worried me. So for a second I froze, we were on our way to Forks, since her last phonecall we haven't been doing anything else. Her escape plan was worked out, we had supplies, routes, guards. It would be fine, everything will be fine. It was going to work out, I knew for sure.

"What about her?" I asked still deep in thoughts.

"Alec you know it's true. She is a Cullen. But you also know that it's a priority to get her back. Or else we will die"

"I know that Jane, so what are you saying?" I hissed at her as I rose from that horrible chair now too.

"Family bonds are strong Alec, and she is only five. It will take a lot of effort to get her back again" She mumbled.

"We have been her family for so long now Jane, I don't think there's a need to worry"

"The imprint"

"The imprint?, you never told me she had an imprint! Why the hell wouldn't you tell me that sister?" I grumbled as I forced her to turn around.

"It didn't seemed important at the time"

"It didn't seemed im.." I started but she already cut me off. "As you can see, we have a little problem. Imprints are based on true love. She will maybe choose him over her family, both families. But there is a catch" She said. Her porcelain face lightened up as her eyes grew darker.

"Your planning something, aren't you" I hissed and she smiled. "Ofcourse I am Alec, that's what I do. I'll do whatever it takes to be on top. I always will"

I turned around and started to collect my chesspieces. I always kept mine and crushed the opposite side, I caressed my black queen. They meant victory to me. always. "Like screwing Aro?" I mumbled disgusted. Nothing my sister did was a secret for me, and with the sounds they made in the bedroom it was a secret for nobody. It was a shameful and disgusting secret I had to carry. Because I owed her.

"It was necessary at the time. _Never forget Alec, I'm the one who brought us here. I'm the one who saved us. Without me you would be dead, plain dead little brother_" She said with the same disgust. I turned my eyes to the ground as she glared at me. I knew she was right and somewhere in my stone chest that hurt. She was controlling the strings above my head, I could feel her pull and pull.

"You owe me" She finished me off. I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes. She was right, I owed her. On the other hand; I didn't want to hurt Nessie. In those five years I started to see her as my little sister. A sweet innocent little girl that deserved the best. Her deer like eyes always bright and big as she stared at me. Her small hands took mine with so many trust. She trusted me, she trusted me completely. And we fooled her for such a long time. Took her from her family, _from her imprint_. To use her for Aro's needs. The realization made me sick every time. But that was the truth, the plain horrible truth that I carried with me like a giant scar. We took her childhood from her, I remember when Aro hit her in one of his moods, her whole face was swollen and bruised. But she kept smiling and kept seeing him as the great man he wasn't. There was no spark of hate of disgust. She loved him like he was her real father, Sweet little Renesmee.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked and I could hear her laugh from the other side of the room as a chill went over my spine. "Me? I wouldn't do that Alec, _you_ are going to do something" She smirked as she turned to me. I glared as her scarlett eyes locked mine. _You owe me_. I clutched my teeth and growled at her. "Well my dearest brother, there is something that you don't know about our little sweet Nessie" Her smile got even bigger.

"Ofcourse I as _best _friend, know everything, that's why it's so important that you'll do it"

"Do what woman?" I hissed.

"She is in love with you Alec, she loves you. And you are going to make her believe that you love her back. And when she does, we'll take her"

"Jane you can't do that! You can't ask that of me" I protested. My mind was racing, Nessie was in love with me? What about Patrick ? What about the imprint? Why didn't I know about this? Was I really that blind? Or was she just good at hiding? Was Jane lying? No Jane wasn't lying. Jane didn't played games like that.

"I just did brother" She said.

"What about Patrick?" I tried.

"Ohhh well. The idea that you would hook up with a _hybrid_ disgusted me. So I talked it out of her stupid little mind, that's why I hooked her up with Patrick, He seemed to like her so it was a win – win situation. I don't know if he was truly interested in her beauty or in her blood. But I guess we'll never know. Because Patrick is _dead _Alec, and we will be too if you don't do this. He will kill us."

"But it's not right Jane, you can't play with someone's feelings"

"Ofcourse you can, Kiss her give, give her flowers, fuck her if you have too. But don't let her slip through your hands Alec"

**Nessie's Point of View. **

Jacob opened the door to the Cullen's mansion and forced me inside. I sighed and tried to run upstairs to lock myself in my room again. Even though I was only awake for a few hours I was extremely tired. My face felt heated and my stomach hurt, cramps and shivers irritated me, I wanted to sleep and wake up when this was all over. I yawned as Jacob led me to the living room. It was empty and I sat down on the couch. I yanwed again.

"I'm hungry" I mumbled, he frowned as he sat down next to me "I just made you breakfast"

"I know" I mumbled as I curled up.

"I'm going to grab a shower and change" I mumbled and Jacob nodded. He stood up to walk me to my room.

"I'm going to grab a shower and change in a minute" I mumbled as I snuggled to the pillow. He grinned and knelt in front off me, he placed his hand on my forehead and I closed my eyes.

"You're a little feverish hunny" He said with worried eyes, I shrugged my shoulders and laid my head on my pillow. I wanted to sleep, in my bed not here, but I couldn't find the energy to get up.

I heard the front door click and voices were nearing. I wrinkled my nose as I sniffed up a new scent, a human scent. There was a human here, and damn I was so hungry. My interest won from my laziness and I sat up. Jacob didn't seemed to notice him. When Bella and the human entered her golden eyes grew bigger at the sight of us. But she was the last thing I cared about, the human was a man. He had a mustache and black hairs. His face was filled with wrinkles and he was wearing a police uniform. But the smell was what surprised me the most, he smelled like burned chicken and cologne. Even though it was a weird combination, I liked it. The smell seemed to fit him perfectly. When he raised his human eyes at me, I stared back with surprise. I jumped up but Jacob grabbed me, he swung me in his arms stopping me from getting to the human. I reached out my hand to him while I locked his eyes in mine, he was the most special human I'd ever seen. I didn't knew why but somehow I felt a connection to him, a very strong connection.

"Dad I think you should go" Bella said while she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"No! Stay!" I protested, it got me some weird looks from two pairs of eyes but I didn't cared. I peeled loose from Jacob's grip and walked towards the human. He seemed calm but somehow awkward. With surprised eyes he stared at me as I softly laid my hand on his cheek. Nobody said a word, I knew they were both ready to jump in if it was necessary. Through my gift I showed him that I didn't wanted to do him harm. But when I did he staggered back and Bella jumped in front of him, Jacob had his arms around me stopping me from making a move. Like I was about to rip his throat out.

"Wooow" The human said, while he touched the spot in his cheek where I just touched him. With big eyes he stared at me and I could feel tears sting in my eyes, he was scared of me? This somehow interesting human was scared of me. Somehow this realization hurt me more then I could imagine, I swallowed away my tears and dashed upstairs. I locked my door and sat down on the ground. This human didn't seemed to go out of my head, he was in every thought. I quickly showered and dressed in my puppy PJ's. On my top was a very cute puppy and the pants were covered with little paws. It was my favorite and it gave a little comfort. I grabbed Hector and I heard someone knock on the door, I decided to ignore it and grabbed my Ipod. The knocking didn't stopped. Ofcourse it didn't. When I stood up a huge cramp shot through my stomach and I grabbed the sore spot. The room was spinning around me and I was to slow to catch up. Black stars were everywhere as I went for the carpet.

**Jacob's Point of View**

"She is fine now" Carlisle assured me, I just nodded in reply as I caressed her little hand. Her face that had been flushed was white as snow now. Even though her breathing was calmly I didn't believed anything until she woke up.

"What could have caused this?" Edward asked from the other side of the bed, he was holding her other hand. Renesmee however didn't seemed to notice, she was peacefully asleep now. Thank god.

"She is complaining, she is hungry all the time now, even after breakfast" I said.

"Maybe…" Carlisle said while he stroke his chin, "Maybe we should put her on a diet with human food and blood, I think that will do her good" Edward glanced up but Carlisle assured him that animal blood would do the trick. Unfortunately I had to leave because I had to go on patrol, but Carlisle assured me that she was in good hands. I promised I would be back as fast as I could, I pinched her hand and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

Patrol was nothing special, the guys were talking about the party we were having tonight. A huge bonfire with stories and beer. Loads of beer.

I came back in complete chaos, when I walked in everyone was stressed and Renesmee was crying her eyes out. She was sitting on the couch with everyone around her. When I asked Emmett, who was completely out of his comfort zone right now, what was wrong he told me that he didn't knew. They just came back from hunting and Renesmee joined them. She had been like this when they came back. When I gave Edward a questioning look he shrugged his shoulders. He didn't knew either, her many emotions and raging thoughts made it hard to read her mind right now. Jasper who was our savior on moments like this still didn't dared to come near Renesmee and was staying in the cottage. Oh dear god. I shoved Rose away from the couch and pulled the poor thing in my arms.

"Shhhh honey, it's going to be fine" I mumbled in her hairs. Till my surprise she wrapped her arms around me and started to sob against my chest.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No" She sobbed, I stroke her hairs while I whispered shhhing words. "You sure?" I tried again. She rose and her swollen eyes piercing in mine, her eyes turned from sad to grumpy as she tried to be tough.

"I killed something" She said while her lips started to pout and tears welled up in her eyes.

"it didn't die" She said. Everyone was quiet for a second. We didn't really know what to think about this right now.

"She isn't sad that the kill didn't succeeded, she is sad that the deer she killed had to suffer. Also she is sad that she had to take his life. She never killed something in her life before" Edward gave a quick summary. Renesmee rolled her eyes. Everyone gasped and stared at her in surprise. I kissed her hairs as I whispered "That's my girl" in her ear.

The fact that she didn't killed anything in her life before pleased me. I always wondered if my girl had ripped out throats of innocent people. But thank god that wasn't the story, seeing her as a leech hurt me, and now I didn't had too. Feeding on a deer was just as bad as eating steak. I could live with that.

"I have an idea Ness. Why don't you go with me to the bonfire party tonight? It'll be fun, it will take your mind of things" I offered. Till my surprise she nodded yes, I gave her a smile and she smiled back as she snuggled in my chest. Everyone's eyes were on everything but on us. I could see how Edward was calmed by Bella and how Rose was calmed by Emmett. Then Alice came in with a green dress in her hands. Always on time, our pixie girl.

"I saw that my expertise is needed here" She said firmly.

It took two goddamn hours. Alice called me and helped her down the stairs. She was beautiful. No beautiful was an understatement. Her hairs were hanging round her face and she had put on some mascara. Not too much luckily, and she was wearing a short green dress with black pumps. She looked beautiful and I couldn't help but gasp when I saw her. She gave me a shy smile as she took my hand and we walked to the car. I could feel some glares on my back as I helped her into the car. We drove in silence for a few minutes, she was staring out of the window and I was focusing on the road.

"Can you please pull over?" She suddenly asked out of the blue. But I did, I pulled over and she got out of the car. I threw open my door and she walked towards me.

"Jake?" She said with those beautiful kissable lips. I swallowed as I wrapped my hands around her hips, she just smiled at my touch and raised her eyes to me again.

"Can you please unzip me?" she asked while she gave me that shy smile again. I could feel my cheeks blush as I stared at her in surprise.

"Unzip you?" I asked not sure if I heard her right. All sort of scenarios raced through my mind, all not a option.

"Mmmm" she turned so I could unzip her dress, when I did I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful back. The bitemarks were almost healed. Which was good real good.

"Good now close your eyes and count to ten" She mumbled while she got her bag from the car, when I opened my eyes again she'd changed into a simple jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Well that's better, I was totally overdressed" She mumbled towards me while she forced that green dress in her purse again. I glanced over to my own clothes, old jeans and a thin t-shirt. But it was still a shame, that dress looked so yummy on her. While she got in the cars and swapped shoes, she mumbled something like 'you can't walk on these things normally, unless you wanted to look like a acrobat' I couldn't help but smile. I totally loved this girl, everybody had to love her. She was amazing, awesome, perfect.

We listened to some music until we got there. I got out of the car and opened up her door. For a second she took a deep breath and she seemed to give herself an encouraging talk. I offered her my hand and she took it, she threw her chin in the air as we walked towards my friends. Even though she didn't wanted me to know I knew she was nervous. Her palms were sweating and a slight blush was on her cheeks. But she managing, like she always did.

**Alec's Point of View. **

"Ready?" The woman that was my sister asked me. I nodded, not because I was ready but because I needed to be. I needed to be ready, even though I wasn't. Playing mind games wasn't my thing, absolutely not my thing. And I wasn't good at it either, Jane was the natural of our family. As we entered the woods of Forks I knew I was in some serious mess. It was a good thing that I was a vampire, maybe I forgot about this in another hundred years. And I could pretend like it never happened. Howling filled the night sky and the shapeshifters were near. This was going to be a hell of a night.

**Jacob's point of View. **

They went over the border, there wasn't anything we could do about those leeches anymore. We ripped two apart, but the long capes and hoods prevented us to see who it were. That was of no matter now, they were dead anyway. As I thanked the pack in my head we searched for our clothes as we fused.

"I Think we scared the heck out them" Quill grinned

"Aren't coming back anymore" Paul nodded

"I hope they do" Embry grinned as he showed his teeth.

I really didn't cared. I was sure they weren't coming back and I was going to my girl now, I smiled at the idea. Even though everything was new for her, she seemed to click with the other imprints. They were talking and laughing when we had to leave, so I was sure she was fine. But when I walked towards the bonfire she was a little too fine. All of the girls were laughing and Renesmee was talking and gesturing loudly. Everyone was listening carefully and 'ohhh' and 'ahhh'ed at the right times. After every sentence they started to giggle, I knew it was totally girlish to do that. But when I saw the empty bottles around them I started to worry a little bit. When I saw Renesmee's blush I started to worry even more. She smiled when she saw me.

"Jakeee" she said and the other girls started to giggle. Soon all the other guys got to their imprints, their drunk imprints.

"Nessie what did you drink?" I said while I cupped her face. She shrugged her shoulders, "Ohh I don't know Jake, but I feel guuuuuuud" She giggled and I sighed. I needed to bring her home in this state? I was a dead man. With clouded eyes she stared at me.

"I think you're pretty' She said and then giggled again. Oh god help me.

"Well I think you're pretty too" I answered while I stroke her hairs, she nodded and then nodded again. She tried to stand up but tripped over her own feet. Ahh poor thing. I cought her and she wrapped her arms around me.

"It really helps" She mumbled with double tongue. I gave her a questioning look and she sighed. "The drinking duh! They told me I would feel better, and I do! No more pain in my belly, and I'm not even sad anymore. I'm happyyyyyy" She exclaimed. I rested my chin on her head as I closed my eyes. I wasn't the only guy with this problem, all the girls were giggly and unstable on their feet. _Woman._

"Jakey" She whispered in my ear and I shivered, "I want to…"

She hiccupped and then with eyes bigger then dinner plates she stared at me.

"What was that?" She said while she looked around us, "Ness you just have hiccups" I explained while she did it again.

"I need to sit down" She said as she rested her head against my bare chest. So we sat down on a old tree trunk as she grabbed my hand.

"Jake"

"Ness"

"The girls said I should really should go over you sometime, but I don't know what that means. What does that mean Jake?" She said while she gazed up to the stars.

_Awkward moment_. But I got saved by the bell. My phone started to ring and I opened a text from Edward.

"Here. Now"

Ohh god I was a dead man, he was going to kill me when he saw Renesmee like this.

I cupped her face again and locked her eyes in mine" Nessie listen to me, it is very important that you try to act sober, they will kill me if they see you this way. Also we probably can't see each other anymore for a while when they find out. We don't want that do we?"

"You lost me with important" She answered. I shook my head and swung her up in my arms, I shouted at Quill that I was going to take her home and dragged her to the car. I sat her down, buckled her up and drove towards the Cullen's.

"Did I do something wrong?" She said while she stared at me with big eyes.

"No hunny you didn't do anything wrong" I answered why I gave her a quick smile. She nodded and laid her hand on mine, I glanced up to her and she smiled at me.

"Thank you"

"For what Ness?" I said but she didn't replied, she just bent closer and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Damn I loved this girl so much. My heart fluttered when she kissed me and I softly pinched her hand. I just wished I could tell her, and she would listen. But I couldn't tell her that I loved her right now, this wasn't the time. So I swallowed the words and pulled up at the Cullen's. I helped her get up and she giggled. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. We stood there for a while, until my phone started to vibrate and we quickly walked inside. When I opened the front door and hung up her coat. I found her on the ground.

"Ohh ness, get up I'll help you to bed" I said while I frowned at her. She nodded and with a little bit help she got up, I took her hand and dragged her to the living room. Before we entered she pulled back. I shot her a look and she giggled, then she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. She kissed me bluntly, her lips warm and sweet. For a second I was to surprised to react, she pulled back and hit me on the chest.

"Helloooo you have to kiss me back dummy" She said and smiled at me. Maybe now was the time..

"Ness I lov.. –"

But I couldn't finish my sentence because someone snarled through it. Ness who listened with big eyes stumbled inside completely forgetting about me. She stumbled in and with big eyes she stared at the person in the middle of the room.

"So this is your plan Vanessa? Sleep with the enemy?" He snarled at her while he gave her a cold glare. But the cold glare didn't affect Nessie. She stared at him in surprise and I knew I had a problem. A big problem.

"Alec.."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers are always welcome! <strong>


	11. Pretty little liars

**As promised. Chapter 11: Pretty little liars. I know I have the most awesome readers. So don't forget to review :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's Point of View.<strong>

"What is he doing here?" I snarled at Edward while Nessie flew in his arms. I folded my arms while I raised my eyebrows at the Cullens. What the hell was going on here? Why wasn't he on a skewer on my barbeque yet? Edward just gave me the death glare, telling me that he wasn't pleased either.

When they were done hugging, jeez what a disgusting sight was that, Alec gave me a quick look. It lasted only a split second, but it was enough. He was on my "I'll kill you someday, rip you apart and feed you to the cats" List. Renesmee was mine, and mine alone. If that pathetic bloodsucking leech thought he had a chance of taking her from me he was very very mistaking. With an intense sort of hate I stared at him, I couldn't rip him apart right now because it would hurt Nessie. But he was a dead man. No a dead leech that was. I wanted to grab Nessie and get the hell out of here, don't come back until he was gone. But she seemed so happy to see him.. Her eyes were sparkling and there was a big smile plastered on her face.

_He still was a dead man._

**Nessie's Point of View**.

He was here, I leaped for his arms and he caught me. He pressed me to his chest while his big arms enclosed me. It felt so good, even though he was still very cold. It was just as I voice, his smell. He was really here, he came to get me. To get me away from these people.. From Jake. The alcohol that clouded my mind seemed to vanish instantly. Oh shit, he was here just as things started to settle down. Did I really wanted to go with him? Did I really wanted to leave all this.. ? I didn't know.

Suddenly I stepped back and brushed of his arms.

"Alec, What are you doing here?" I asked and he frowned.

"Vanessa I came to get you, just as promised" He said while he laid his hand on my cheek. I caressed his cold hand as hundreds of thoughts went through my mind.

"Then why are you still standing here? Why didn't they kill you before I came back?" I said while I narrowed my eyes, something wasn't right. The Cullen's didn't went to all that trouble just to let Alec take me back now. And by the way they were staring at him told me that they weren't pleased he was here at all.

"That because they aren't allowed to" An other voice entered my mind. I quickly turned around towards the silky voice that came from an vampire standing on the balcony. And he wasn't the only one, there were twenty two to be precise. I recognized them from my fathers descriptions, Marcus, Caius, Chelsea, Afton, and many others.

"What is going on?" I asked Alec while my eyes wandered over the crowd.

Caius answered instead.

"So this is the famous hybrid" He stepped forward and gestured me to come near. I swallowed but obeyed, I knew better that to displease a member of the never ended very well. His red eyes wandered over me, causing me shivers.

"Alec go ahead, Tell her" He nodded as he took his place next to Chelsea again. Why the hell were they here? I didn't understand. I accidently caught Chelsea's eyes. Her black eyes drilled in mine and she smiled sweetly. I knew Chelsea could manipulate relationships between people. That was her gift, Oh good lord I was screwed.

"Go ahead with what Alec?" I said coldly as I shifted my attention to him.

"Nessie we need to talk" He said as an apologetic look crossed him face.

"Ohh hell we do" I mumbled as I folded my arms. I tapped my foot as I waited for him to say something. Anything at all.

"Nessie, listen. When we were on our way to save you when we encountered the Volturi. You know who the Volturi are don't you?"

I just nodded. Ofcourse I did, what kind of question was that? I was raised by one. Duh.

"Good, well because they lost Aro because of he left them without any explanation,_ for you_. At first they didn't worry because a few years is nothing for the just thought he would come back soon. But he didn't came back, ever. Sulpicia did however"

"Mom? Mom did?" I mumbled and he nodded, he laid his hand on my shoulder as I gestured him to continue.

"Sulpicia told Marcus and Caius that Aro had gone crazy. He was addicted to well _you_. To everything you did, and especially your blood. That's when the Volturi decided to interfere, to them you're a risk factor. You need to be contained until your mature enough to discover the world on your own. They don't know what your abilities are and what kind of influence you have on vampire's and humans. So you need guidance for the next 13 years. Strict guidance that is. So that's why Marcus and Caius are here. They are giving you a choice, you can choose where you spent that 13 years. But before that, you need to know the truth about your past"

Well that explained a lot. The tension in the air, the furious looks of the Cullens. Marcus and Caius. The Cullen's were not up to an army as big as the Volturi's. They had no choice, they had to cooperate. Just like me.

"I'm listening" I mumbled as I took a step from Alec. I just knew that somehow he'd been lying and the Cullen's weren't. It was a gut feeling and one of the things I'd learned was to always trust my instincts. For a split second I glanced over to Jake, seeking for his support. When I met his eyes for that split second I got all the support he could give me. Sweet Jacob.

"Okay. The truth is that you are a Cullen. Your true name is Renesmee Carly Cullen. You are the daughter of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan…"

So it was true? All the trouble and pain I went through. And it was the truth? They were right to take me away from my dad? I mean Aro? I couldn't imagine the pain they went though. I stared at the Cullen's and they gave me supporting looks, They hated to see me like this, they were scared for me that I would get hurt.

"Serious Alec?" I hissed seriously pissed before I gave him a chance to continue. I turned around and flew in Jake's arms. He wrapped them around me and kissed my hairs.

"Take me away from here, let it stop Jake" I begged into his chest. I needed to get away, I needed to think straight.

"Sure thing Ness" He said and lifted me up. I was trying to hold back my tears, until I was outside. He brought me to the beach and putted me down. Soon his friends were all around us, making sure we were okay. I cried and sobbed against his chest. For me and my family. At the end of the night I was exhausted, but I begged Jacob to take me back. I wanted to see the Cullen's... My family…. I wanted to start over. I needed to start over. So hand in hand with Jacob I walked in. For the first time in my life mortified. If Jake was human I would have broken all the bones in his hand. So when I walked in the hallway everyone was waiting for us. Their worried looks and the tension in their bodies made me feel a little better. This was my family and they cared for me.

"I….." I started but I didn't knew what to say. To see them as my family was a new experience for me. I used to hate this people, hate them with all my heart. But now I could see them as the kind people they were. But they didn't mind. We talked all night untill it was time for me to go asleep. When I did I laid down with a satisfied smile on my face.

* * *

><p>The air was cold and the night was dark. It was some much colder than I thought it would be. But I wasn't afraid, I knew he would be here. So there was nothing to worry about, I knew I would be safe with him.<p>

"Alec?"

"I'm here Nessie" He answered. Ofcourse he would be, I knew Alec and Alec knew me. I walked towards him and sat down next to him. I tried to find the right words, this was one of the hardest things I ever did. Saying goodbye to my best friend

"Alec I came to say goodbye…"" I started. I took off my necklace and handed it to him. He didn't took it so I laid it down.

"Ness, those people maybe are your family. But we took you for a reason. When Bella was pregnant they wanted to kill you before you were born. Rip you out of the womb. They didn't wanted you Ness. The one you call Jacob even tried to kill you at first. " He exclaimed frustrated.

My heart froze for a second. After so much.. when I finally started to hope again. Everything shattered again. What to believe? What to think now?

"Is that really the truth Alec?"

He just nodded as he tried to pull me in his arms. I refused and stood up, brushing the dust off my clothes. I didn't knew if I believed him, after so many lies I didn't knew what to believe anymore.

"I must go" I just said and turned around. I didn't go back to the Cullen's. I needed to think. Alone.

I wished I'd never grown up. That everything was simple again. Not to deal with this sort of things, when I could believe in anything and everyone. Always a bigger bed to crawl into, always someone to help when something was out of reach. But that was over now. This was realitly and reality was a bitch. My heart that already had so much pain was now completely shattered. I was so confused.. Why? Why? I knew life was hard, but that was an understatement right now. I sat down on a flat rock and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't believe it, what should I do now? He came, ofcourse he did, and sat down next to me.

"Ohh Ness I'm so sorry. I just want you to be happy.." He said with a tortured voice. I just shrugged my shoulders. Well that was a little late now. I thought five was a little too young to be messed with, They always said that your childhood was the happiest period of your life didn't they? Well not for me, I was five and I was already tortured. It was to much too take right now. I really couldn't cope with all this right now. I just wanted to die.

"So why did you tell me Alec?, I could be happy without this knowledge you know" I mumbled as I wiped away my tears. He just gave me a sad smile and laid his hand on my knee.

"Would you've been happy when you heard this after a year? Or five?" He whispered while he gazed up. I shook my head, no he was right. I couldn't be happy when I heard this. I could only blame me and my blind optimism. I was the one that ran back to the Cullen's without hearing the whole story. Hoping for a bright future.

"But Jake.. " I couldn't believe that Jake hated me that much. Not my jake, I.. I think I loved him.

"Ness, Jake was just your first love. He imprinted on you because there was no one else. I know this is hard, but I'm being honest with you. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. I want you to be happy with someone who loves you as much as you deserve" He whispered while he stroke my cheek. I just shook him away.

"I don't think I could ever be happy again"

"It'll take some time, but you'll be fine" He reassured me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Why?"

"Why what Ness?"

"Why did Jake hate me?"

"Ness, I think it's better…"

"Tell me, you at least owe me that Alec"

"You killed the love of his life, making sure they could never be with each other"

"Bella? Bella was the love of his life?" I shouted and he nodded "Is.. is that the reason he's in love with me..? Because I look like her? Lack of anything better?" I whispered while my eyes filled with tears.

Alec just shrugged, he didn't knew "I don't know Nessie, but what I do know is that he doesn't deserve you. You deserve something better"

I just let out a cold bitter laugh "Like Patrick? Well that was a success wasn't it. He tried to kill me in the end to save his own life" I glanced over to Alec to see his reaction, but I shouldn't have done that. He cupped my face with his hands and pressed his lips on mine. His lips were cold and I tried to pull away, because it didn't feel right. Jacob..

Jacob..

I pushed Alec away. "What the hell Alec?" I shouted while I gave him a angry glance.

"I'm sorry Ness... I just think I'm in love with you. I've always been. But you were so young… I wanted to give you time. And when they took you I was devastated. I love you Nessie. I don't care if you choose to be Renesmee or Vanessa. Or maybe even Nessie. You are the love of my life and you'll always will be. I just wanted you to know that"

That was the first time someone else then my father told me he loved me. For a moment I didn't knew what to say, I stared at him startled. How was I supposed to react? I had a crush on Alec since I could remember. But I never imagined that he would feel the same, he was so old. And I was so young, I thought he never would be interested. As I still stared at him in confusion he kissed me again. This time gentle but claiming. He pulled back as he stared at me with big eyes.

"Please come back Nessie. I need you" He whispered as he caressed the line of my jaw. I closed my eyes and sighed, when I opened them again he was gone. I was alone again. I bit my lips as I let my tears flow. My heart was about to jump from my chest and run. To never come back again, to never feel again.

_Jacob or Alec?_

I loved them both. But both hadn't been honest to me. Alec had told me he loved me, Jacob didn't. But Jacob took care of me, but so did Alec.

What did my heart say? I needed to listen to my heart.

But my heart didn't knew either.

_Breathe Nessie Breath. _

I saw Jacob's face in my mind as I started to walk. What to believe? Who to love? Where to go?

Who to choose?

Jacob or Alec?

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know what you guys think! ;) <strong>


	12. When it all falls apart

**Here's a new chapter guys! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>What do you do when it all falls apart?<strong>

**Renesmee's point of view.**

I opened my eyes, something I shouldn't have done. When the light entered my eyes bombs went off in my skull. Quickly I closed them and grabbed my temples. Shit-shit-shit. What happened? Then the smell hit me, a sweet mouth watering smell, something I didn't had in a while. Blood, and not just any blood. Fresh clean blood, not the plastic twist it had when it came from a bag, or the bitter smell when it came from a junk. Believe me I knew I had a lot of junk food when I was younger. Fresh clean blood everywhere, I quickly opened my eyes and stared at the meadow I was in. I was covered in blood, it was everywhere, in my hairs, my clothes were soaked. But that wasn't the horrific part, the blood came from the torn up bodies that were spread around me. Arms, legs, torso's everything was torn apart. I couldn't stare at them without feeling nausea, So after a second I started to vomit. I leaned on my hands as I emptied my stomach, but there was nothing in my stomach except blood. A lot of blood.

Oh hell.

I franticly tried to remember.

What happened?

_5 hours earlier. _

Alec or Jacob?

I wandered through the woods, trying to make up my mind. I still didn't knew what to do, who to choose, what to say or what to do. Hell Alec kissed me! He kissed me, which meant he liked me. But I kissed Jacob, which meant I liked him a lot. Oh hell. But Jacob wanted me dead. But Alec lied to me.

Oh hell.

I let all my thought about those two go, I really was having a day from hell. A few weeks ago I would have been in cloud nine if Alec kissed me, but now everything was so different. A few weeks ago I would have laughed at anybody who said I was a Cullen. But now it was the truth. I truly was Renesmee Carly Cullen. My whole life was turned upside down, everything I knew was a complete lie. I never wanted this, I was freaking five years old. And god I didn't even knew when my birthday was. I reached for my necklace, but it wasn't there anymore. Ofcourse it wasn't I gave it back to Alec, because I wasn't part of their coven anymore.

**Alec's point of view. **

"And?" She hissed when I came in. For a moment I wished she wasn't here, but that was inevitable. Ofcourse she was here.

'Sister, what a pleasant surprise" I mumbled while I took off my coat. I threw it in a corner and sat down on the table. I could really use some human company right now. Not to entertain me or keep me company, no to play with and slowly suck them dry. That was a real good idea, my throat started to ache at the thought alone. I let my thoughts wander off to all the people I did kill, and the pleasure it brought me when I tasted their sweet blood. I let out a growl when Jane threw a book towards me.

"Answer me brother" She hissed her eyes dark. Her pale face seemed to light up in the darkness, her dark eyes focused on every move I made.

"It went fine" I answered.

"It went fine? Just fine Alec? Our lives are at stake and it just went _fine?_ He wants results and he wants them now" She hissed while she came closer. Her eyes which had the color of late roses pierced in mine. She was hungry too, she craved for blood. Jane was even worse then I was, she fed more often. Just because she liked the taste, and when you drink more you'll get thirsty sooner. I broke our eye contact and stared at the floor. This wasn't what I wanted, this wasn't what I wanted at all.

"Alec…" Her voice softened. So I raised my eyes at her again, she stared back with such intense eyes it made me shiver.

"Alec I want to live. I want to live so badly, do you remember the stake Alec? Do you remember the pain it brought? Because I do. I don't want to ever feel that again Alec, I could feel my skin crumble. We were almost dead, burned alive. Because we were accused of witchcraft remember. But he came to save us remember? Do you remember brother? And you know what will happen when we displease him Alec, he'll destroy us. We ,the strongest guards of the Volturi, Are nothing to him. We're just puppets Alec. I don't want to be a puppet anymore, I'm scared… And I'm going to make sure that you'll do what he wants. And for now that's falling in love with Renesmee. Because else no one can save us."

That were the most honest words my sister had spoken to me in almost hundred years. Fierce she stared at me, all I could do was nod. I wanted to live too, on this moment that was our top priority.

"I don't know if I will succeed Jane, I think she needs a little push" I said. Jane just nodded and smiled.

"And I just know how to give that push" She smiled.

"Are you going to talk to her?" I asked. Jane snorted. "Talk to her Alec? Are you serious. Ofcourse not"

"What are you going to do then?" I asked, when the words rolled from my mouth I regretted them instantly. Did I really want to know?

"Alec, compared to the Cullen's we're monsters. The Cullen's maybe wanted to kill her in the past, but not anymore. There the good guys Alec, they don't eat humans, are socialized. She has a much better chance with them and she knows it. Besides there is the imprint, the dog will do everything for her. And I think she likes him, what of course is absolute disgusting... We just have to make sure she thinks she doesn't fit there."

I nodded, Jane was right. Jane was always right "And how are we going to do that?"

"How does one choose monsters over a family Alec? It's simple. We have to make her a monster too. I can't tell you any more" Jane said with a sinister smile. I didn't knew what Jane was planning, and I wasn't supposed to know. I was the only contact with the Cullens. They couldn't see Jane, because then Edward would read it in her mind. I was ignorant for a reason. I sighed while Jane turned away from me, Ever since I was born I was able to turn my emotions off. I was able to turn my humanity off, I don't like to do it. But it was better than to feel on these moments. That was my gift, I can make people feel nothing. Nothing at all, myself included. Jane however didn't had that talent, all she could do was make people feel what we'd felt. What happened to us on that stake. She was never able to let that go. I didn't want to think about it anymore. My poisonous mist was lingering inside me, clouding my emotions until there was nothing left. Nothing left at all.

**Renesmee's point of view.**

I accidentally walked on a group teenagers holding a small fire. I didn't knew why I had walked towards the fire, maybe it was just automatism. The woods looked like the forest of my dreams. I always ended at the meadow there too. When seven faces turned towards me I apologized. There were four girls and three boys, all looking happy and laughing about all sorts of things. I spun around and wanted to continue my wandering until one of the boys stood up and ran towards me.

"Hey wait up!" So I waited until the was near, he was blonde with blue eyes. A total baby face, with a smile most girls would describe as cute.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to interfere" I said as I shrugged my shoulders. He started to laugh, I wrinkled my nose at the beer smell. Oh god he was totally wasted, defiantly.

"You're drunk" I stated while I putting my hands on my hips.

"Correct, it's Friday night. But the right question is; why aren't you yet?" He exclaimed with a big smile, I just shrugged my shoulders as I folded my arms. "Family issues I guess" I answered. He shot me a look of sympathy.

"I'm Paul, you look like a cool chick. Do you want to sit with us? We all have our own problems. We understand, come we'll help you forget" He said as he softly touched my arm. He brought me towards the fire, for a moment I doubted it would work. I mean I didn't even knew this people.

"Runaway?" A red haired girl asked. She had the piercing blue eyes, a beautiful combination. She had freckles over her whole body, including her face. A small nose and full lips. Her eyes seemed to look right through me.

"Sit down Kid, it's okay it looks like you could use a drink"

I sat down, now I let myself fall down on the floor. We did a quick round of names. The redhead was called Sophie, the blond girl was called Shelley, there was a brunette called Kim and her twin sister called Mary. Then there was Paul and his two friends Fred and Olivier. They pressed a bottle of whisky in my hands. I took a sip and it burned in my throat, I hated the taste of it. It was the cheapest whisky available, but for now it was fine. Pretty soon the alcohol started to cloud my mind, but that was okay. That was just fine, I started a conversation with Kim, who was quite interesting. She had loads of hobbies and dozens of stories she wanted to tell me. I laughed and giggled about her stories, she was one of those girls who was really shy at the beginning but who was real funny when you got to know her. Her twin sister was completely different then she was, her only interest were boys. Ironic that she was the one called Mary.

"Come on Nessie, finish the bottle!" She dared me. I grinned at her, the bottle was half full now. It was almost impossible to kill it, but on the other hand; I was part vampire. And that part vampire didn't give a damn. So I threw my head backwards and gulped it down. When I swallowed the last drops my head started spinning, the world around me seemed vague. So vague.

I opened my eyes, something I shouldn't have done. When the light entered my eyes bombs went off in my skull. Quickly I closed them and grabbed my temples. Shit-shit-shit. What happened? Then the smell hit me, a sweet mouth watering smell, something I didn't had in a while. Blood, and not just any blood. Fresh clean blood, not the plastic twist it had when it came from a bag, or the bitter smell when it came from a junk. Believe me I knew I had a lot of junk food when I was younger. Fresh clean blood everywhere, I quickly opened my eyes and stared at the meadow I was in. I was covered in blood, it was everywhere, in my hairs, my clothes were soaked. But that wasn't the horrific part, the blood came from the torn up bodies that were spread around me. Arms, legs, torso's everything was torn apart. I couldn't stare at them without feeling nausea, So after a second I started to vomit. I leaned on my hands as I emptied my stomach, but there was nothing in my stomach except blood. A lot of blood.

Oh hell.

I franticly tried to remember.

What happened?

I saw parts of Kim right in front me. I pinched my eyes, I didn't wanted to see. My head hurt, my body wasn't reacting the way it should and my eyes burned. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Get up Nessie, get the hell up. My feet that weren't steady at all took me from that place, I stumbled away. I needed to get away from that place. I tried to regain the rest of my senses, but they still were paralyzed. Oh hell what happened out there? Was I hurt too? I inspected myself but there were no signs of injury everywhere. I sighed relieved, thank god I was okay. I wandered what happened, what or who could have done this?

For a second my heart stopped beating.

Me?

Did I do this? I gasped as I brought my hand for my mouth. The bodies. Did I kill them? A numb feeling came over me, No. No this wasn't happening. I rolled up to a ball and cried. I just cried until they found me. Jane wrapped me in her arms, when her cool skin touched my face I started to cry even harder. I was a monster, those people were my friends. Or at least the closest thing I had to friends, and I killed them. I ripped them apart, I drank their blood. I was a monster. Jane kept telling me that it was going to be okay, but it wasn't. I would never forgive myself. Never. They took me back to the Cullen's mansion. Jane left to inform the elders. Felix was the one who brought me inside. On that moment I felt nothing, nothing at all. I walked inside the living room and sat down on the couch. A second later Jacob dashed in, he was on his knees cupping my face. His beautiful brown eyes were holding mines. Jacob… My Jacob.

"Nessie are you okay? Where does it hurt hunny. No worries Carlisle will be here in second. I swear it's going to be okay" He said while he stroke my cheek. His hands were stained with blood and tears. Their blood.

"It's not my blood Jacob" I whispered.

His eyes grew bigger as he stared at me, he stood up stepping back. "What?" He asked while his eyes that were focused on me grew bigger and bigger.

"What Ness, No.. no…" He whispered.

"It's not my blood Jacob" I repeated while I lowered my eyes. I didn't wanted to see his reaction. I couldn't cope with it, then Alec walked in. The same second he was next to me.

"Ness what happened?" He said while he took my hand.

"I killed them, I killed all of them" I just said. Then the room felt quiet, I heard people come in and walk out. I didn't even look up, for me it was over. I could hear Alice exclaiming that this wasn't what she saw, that this couldn't be true. I was glad that she couldn't see the past.. That she couldn't see what kind of monster I was. Jasper sat down on the other side of me. He said nothing, he just laid his hand on my shoulder. It was enough, no it was too much. I closed my eyes. I could hear the door slam, knowing that Jacob just left. The Cullen's were all over the room, but they didn't knew what to do either. They just stroke my hair, my hand or face. Telling me that it was okay, but it wasn't. And they knew it wasn't. When Caius and Marcus walked in Edward and Carlisle started to explain, to convince them that it was an accident.

"An accident? This is not an accident Carlisle. This is the reason that we need to keep her restrained. This sort of mistakes are unforgiveable. You know that" It was Caius that answered. When I raised my eyes I saw that Marcus just stared at me.

"How many?" He asked when I met his eyes.

"Seven" I answered and once again the room fell silent.

"Seven is a lot. Where you thirsty?" He asked

"No" For a moment all the vampires stopped breathing. I didn't knew what they were thinking, and I didn't wanted to know.

"I think it's for the best if we take her. We will at least restrain her, A thing you can't not so it seems" Caius started. Switching from me to Carlisle, "Seven is a lot, and she wasn't even thirsty. This is unacceptable. We can't never let this happen again"

"Marcus, this is unreasonable and you know it" Carlisle interfered "She is just a child. Everybody makes mistakes. You can't take her from us again. If you do that, you'll start a war."

"That's not what we want Carlisle, maybe it's for the best if we let the child choose" Marcus said as he gestured to me. Choose. Now. I searched for mental support. I searched for Jacob, but Jacob wasn't there. The Cullen's were staring at me with hope, fear, surprise and a little disgust. That people who were my family, who tried to kill me when I wasn't even born. They didn't knew me, they never had. I glanced to Alec. He was there, like always. Like promised he was here in this bad nightmare. He smiled and pinched my hand. He mouthed 'it's going to be okay'. He maybe lied to me, but he was never mean to me. He never treated me without respect. I glanced over to the Cullen's again. I didn't belonged with them… I was a monster now.

I'd become what I can't be.

I searched one last time for Jacob, but he wasn't there. So I raised my eyes at Alec.

"I choose you Alec"

His eyes were filled with surprise for a second. Then he smiled at me, a sad smile.

"Renesmee, think it over. Is this really what you want? We're your family" Edward said with tortured eyes. Yeah my family who wanted to rip me out of the womb that was. I rather played it safe for now, and Alec was the only thing I really trusted right now.

"Then it settled. We're leaving" Marcus said.

**Jacob's point of view. **

I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe she really killed all those people. I fused into my wolf form and started to run. I needed to clear my mind. I needed to find a way to progress this. I didn't knew if I could live with this. I knew she was my one true love, but killing people. That just was too much. Everything seemed so much grayer now, the world had lost his color. I felt how Seth entered the pack.

"Jake?" His voice was harsh, he was angry but anxious at the same time.

"Not now Seth" I said.

"It's important Jake"

"Fine what is it?" I sighed.

"Leah, Leah is gone!" He screamed.

"Well were is she then?" I screamed back.

"I don't know" He cried.

**Caius's point of view. **

"Well everything went better than planned, didn't it brother?" I said pleased. Marcus nodded as he glanced over to the girl. "It sure did Brother"

Jane who was walked next to me smiled. "It sure did indeed"

Alec was walking next to Renesmee, holding her hand. She was my newest treasure. Everything Aro had was mine now, including her. It sure had a reason he didn't wanted to share her. And I soon was going to find out.

"Oh felix? How is our other lady?" I said smiling

"She's kind of a rough one master, but we have her under control now" He answered.

"Good, Chelsea, I want you to erase all bonds they have with this place. I need you to break all those relationships" I ordered.

"Ofcourse master" She answered and her tiny figure slowed down to get closer to them.

This was getting better and better at the time. I had great plans with the both of them. Great plans.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Poor nessie, she's been completly tricked. But what will happen next? And what does Caius wants with Leah? Find out in the next chapter. <strong>


	13. Baby boys and Teenage girls

**Chapter 13: Baby boys and Teenage girls. **

**JPOV**

"Seth, it's been three months.. I don't think we are going to find her anymore" I said while I laid my hand on his shoulder. He knew I was right, I saw it in his eyes. His once happy eyes were now clouded with anger and fear. There was no more room for happiness anymore.

"I know Jake, But we can't stop looking" He answered while he clutched his fists. "We never stopped looking for Nessie did we? And that cost us five years"

His fist splintered through the nearest tree. He was right, on our search for Nessie we never stopped looking. We never stopped fighting, so it wasn't more than fair that we did the same for Leah. But she was untraceable.. Since Nessie left Forks was one empty black hole. There was not one single person, that was close to me, that was happy right now. In those three months she'd been gone so much happened. The Cullen's were preparing a war, reaching out to all the clans they could afford. Till so far 9 clans agreed to attack the Volturi. But nine clans wasn't enough. It was one thing to ask to make a statement for Nessie. To observe her for a while so they could judge if she was a immortal child or not. But fighting against the Volturi was something else. Alice told me that Chelsea had broken the bonds with her family. Renesmee didn't feel anything for us anymore. Because of Bella's shield she couldn't do it the other way around. Alice also told me that she had strengthened the bond with Alec.

That bitch must die.

With the werewolves everything was a mess. Leah was missing, Sue was a mess. Seth was one ball of anger which caused a lot of fights in the pack. And me as pack leader was tired, worried for Leah, heartbroken because Nessie left, and most of all there was a numb feeling in my chest. There was so much coming.. fights, wars, deaths, grief. It was just a little too much prepare for. I wondered if I ever was going to feel okay again. I wondered if Seth was going to feel okay ever again. Poor guy, I didn't knew how to comfort him. When it was the other way around, he always comforted me with the fact that at least she was alive. We didn't knew if Leah was alive, that was the most horrible part. It wasn't like Leah to just run and never come back again. To be honest I didn't thought she was alive anymore. There were so many things that could have happened. If she was bitten by a member of the Volturi she died a long and painful death. If a it was a close combat fight with a vampire, she at least died quickly.

I didn't knew what happened, and making scenes in my head didn't really helped either. I just wanted Renesmee, grab her and toss her on the bed and then crawl against her and sleep. Sleep for a very long time..

Seth and me continued our search for Leach in wolf form. There was truly not a single clue. No tracks, no smells, nothing. It was hopeless. Leah Clearwater wasn't coming back anymore. I didn't realized that I was thinking that out loud. Seth could enjoy all my thoughts.. I shot a quick 'sorry' his way but he didn't answered. He just kept running and running, hoping to pick up anything. But after three months there was nothing anymore. It was like she never existed.

**Bella's POV **

Only nine clans. That wasn't enough for this war, we needed more many more. I glanced at the vampires who were strangers to me. Strangers now, but allies in the future. I knew this was a complete suicide mission if nothing changed right now. We didn't had a single chance against them. I saw the Volturi's army a few times. They train everyday, drink human blood and are were gifted. So that meant: We were screwed. Edward was running up and down the house, his need to do something, anything at all, was the only thing that helped him not falling apart. My dear Edward was a mess, so was the rest of the family. He hadn't said much to me, he always was a very closed personality, he tried to deal with this alone. I knew that wasn't the right way, but I was couldn't help him. I was dealing with so much myself.. I couldn't take his sorrow, and he couldn't take mine. I couldn't make him feel any better, any tries just caused the opposite. I longed for the day we could be a happy family again, no wars, no fights, just a normal vampire family. Or at least as normal as a vampire family could be.

Rosalie stormed in, beautiful as always. She scanned the room and walked towards me, in this short amount of time she'd become a real good friend to me. She understood me, even though she didn't knew what it was like to lose a child because she never had one, she could imagine. Renesmee always had been her little princess too. She had been her second mother, for as long as that lasted. Even though she never liked Jacob, she approved his imprint because it was what saved her from Sam back in the days. She also approved because he would do everything for her, his love for her was endless. And that was the only thing good enough for our Renesmee.

She asked me how I was holding up, well I wasn't. I wasn't living, but surviving. I could only live again when I held Renesmee in my arms. I hated the Volturi for putting us through this, it was unforgiveable. Nobody should lose their kid twice. It was just not fair , not fair at all. Emmet walked in all caught up in his phone, when he noticed all the people his childlike character took over. He quickly sneaked out without being noticed. Emmet didn't liked strange people, he was a little shy when it came to that.

"No worries Bella, we will fix this" Rosalie mumbled while she gave a pinch in my hand. I stared at her, she looked so young but so old at the same time. Edward once told me that the newborns that attacked us thought that our eyes were brown of old age. Ofcourse that was just another lie of Victoria to give them confidence, but Rosalie's eyes were deep pools with history in them. A lot of history. I sighed, Victoria, a dark period that was finally over. But now there was a much darker one going on.

"We'll fix it, or die trying"

**Renesmee's POV**

"I thought vampire couldn't have babies" I said softly while Jane caressed the cheeks of the little baby boy. His red eyes sparkled of joy while she made faces towards him. He giggled showing me his little fangs, even though babies should be cute this was a little murderer in training. There was nothing cute about a kid that had fangs and drank human blood instead of milk. No absolutely nothing cute about that. Jane raised her eyes to me, her face that just had been cheery and funny was now hard and cold.

"What did I say Renesmee?" Her icecold voice asked me.

"To mind my own business" I repeated, since I arrived in Volterra that was the only thing they said to me. To mind my own business, I couldn't ask, I couldn't wonder it was all forbidden. The only thing that was allowed was sitting in the little room that was mine now. It looked more than a jail than a room, no windows which meant that there was no sunlight. They had installed one single lightbulb, which I could switch on and off with a cord. There was a bed and that was it. All my stuff was still in my suitcase because there was no where to put it. The room the Cullen's made me was a paradise compared to this.

"What's his name? " I asked turning my attention on the child again. He looked like a normal baby, only his eyes were red and he had fangs . Except that two points it was a beautiful baby, with normal skin and little black hairs.

"I'm calling him Caleb" Jane smiled smile she softly tickled him. Caleb seemed to enjoy it though. Seeing her like that somehow reminded me of Rosalie. Rosalie.. a numb feeling went over me, it happened a lot since I got there. The only way to make it stop was not thinking about them anymore. So I thought about Caleb. He wasn't a immortal child because they didn't grow anymore, he did. He grew fast and quick. I've only saw him a few times but when I did I always was surprised. Jane and Caleb went off to the main hall. It was lunch time, a time I usually spent in my room. I couldn't face all those humans knowing they were going to die in seconds. I hated the panic, the smell of fear and the screaming. With all those flying limps I couldn't help but get sick. Some Vampires were real animals, no even worse: monsters. I never attended these 'food fights'. I hoped that with showing them good behavior they would let me go early. I couldn't spend 12,5 more years here. I couldn't spend anymore years anywhere. I had no place to go. I just wanted to start over, and never think about this period again. There was just one little problem, Alec. He was the one thing that caused me to stay. But in these three months I only saw him three times. He was always away or on business trips. There was just no time for me, which made me lonely. Very lonely. But that was okay, I understood, Alec was a high ranked guard. He had a lot of responsibility, it wasn't his fault.. he still loved me.

**JPOV. **

"What's the emergency ? " I mumbled while I walked into the Cullen's mansion. The vampire's were not staying over and everything seemed normal. There were no injuries, no life threatening situations and no one was dying. The only thing Edward texted was S.O.S which was quite weird because S.O.S meant; Save Our Souls. And he even doubted if he had a soul. He should have texted; Save our Bodies. But in that case it would be S.O.B and then probably I wouldn't get it. So S.O.S was fine.

Edward was waiting for me in the living room.

"It's Alice" He just said. I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a questioning look that seemed to say; Aaaaand?

"She just said that you needed to be here " He said. This time it was his turn to shrug his shoulders.

"You don't know why?" I asked, he shook his head. But then Alice walked in. "Something is coming Jacob, something horrible is coming. A monster, a real monster" She said while she shivered. I never saw Alice do that before. After all those decades, what could frighten Alice this much?

**RPOV. **

"It's dying, it's useless" She hissed towards the kid, Cauis just nodded. " It was a nice experiment but it didn't work. Too bad, he could have been my favorite, but the mother is dead. So we only had one chance, and now it's ruined. So get rid of it Jane" he whispered. I could hear Caleb cry, while Jane putted him on the table.

"How?" she asked while she folded her arms. The love she once had for this child was gone, completely gone. He was nothing more than a toy for her now.

"Burn it" He answered.

"Do wolves burn?" Jane said with a smile, with a dark look she stared at Caleb. 'do wolves burn?' What the hell did she meant with that? Caleb was part vampire I knew that. I always assumed that the other part was human, just like me. I knew that it wasn't Jane's baby, I figured that out. Only male vampires were able to reproduce.

"We'll see" Cauis said while he shrugged his shoulders. I stared at the child, unwanted, a freak just like me. Nobody wanted him, he probably killed his mother at birth, just like me. Everyone hated him for killing her, and now he was useless. So he needed to die. So young and already doomed to go to hell. I stepped into the room, Jane's cold eyes drilled in mine as I lifted my chin up.

"Master Cauis, I would like to ask permission to take care of this child" I said.

Then a cracking sound.

Jane had hit me, as I crippled on the floor crying of pain she smiled. "I said to mind your own business" she hissed. I grabbed the sore spot with my left hand as I wiped the tears away with my right. Bitch.

"Jane please, " He gestured and Jane took a step sideward "Renesmee explain"

Do wolves burn? The child was defiantly a hybrid. And he wasn't a human hybrid like me, so there was one option left. It couldn't be.

Was this a wolf-vampire hybrid?

I needed to know for sure...


	14. Goodbye my lover

**Hey guys, here's the 14th chapter. I'm warning you it's kind of a heavy one! But it's needed for the storyline. So read and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Goodbye my lover. <strong>

**RPOV**

"Mweeeeh Mweeeeh"

I opened my eyes and glanced over to the clock. It had been seven minutes, seven minutes of silence. Caleb raised up his volume and I kicked away my blankets. When I asked permission I never imagined it like this. Every five minutes he needed something. Attention, blood, a song. But that wasn't the worst part. No the worst part was that he didn't slept, he didn't seemed to need his sleep. I, however, did. I rubbed my eyes and picked him up, Jane never had to sleep so taking care of him was easy. For me this was a living hell, every time I closed my eyes for just a second he started to whine or scream with those little baby lunges of him. The sound of his whining was totally vampire, there was no normal baby who could even produce half the sound he could. I sighed as I rocked him in my arms, there was nothing I wanted more than sleep on this moment. His little red eyes drilled in mine as he made a whining sound again, he was hungry..

The only problem was that he drank human blood. I was in no need to pluck a human of the street to fore fill his needs. He protested against my thought with even louder whining. Shit, what now? I could get him any blood and maybe if I fed him he would shut up for just a while.. What to do? There were no blood bags in here, and I was not planning on killing a human. Wait! I was part human myself, sometimes I was so stupid.. Although I promised myself to never use myself as bloodbank again, this was an exception. I bit my finger until drops of blood were welling out, I put my finger in Caleb's mouth and he started to suck. While he was drinking he sounded like a normal happy baby. When I started to feel a little bit faint I pulled back. Caleb's big red eyes searched for mine, begging for more. But for now he had enough, until I figured an other way to take care of his eating problem. With Caleb still in my arms I laid down on my bed, my eyes felt so heavy. But I didn't close them, not with Caleb so close. Who knows what could happen? Caleb started to make little whines again. I sighed deep, what now? He had a clean diaper, he was fed, he was warm. Why the hell was he crying?

I lowered my eyes at him, but when those big red eyes searched for mine I softened. The poor thing.. Unwanted and a freak of nature just like me. I needed to cut him some slack.

"Hybrids should help each other don't you think" I smiled at him. He would be dead now if I hadn't stopped Jane. A twist of faith had brought me to him and I needed to protect him. He made a little whine again while he pouted. I laid my finger on his cheek and showed him pictures of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. It seemed to cheer him up a little. A little that was. He coughed and spat venom over my hand. After that he started to cry again. I realized that he was burning.. To check I laid my fingers on his forehead. He was really burning up.. Jane told me that he was dying, but of what? Something gnawed at me from the inside. There was something that I was missing here… But what?

He was dying. Or at least that was what Jane said.

He was defiantly a hybrid.

Maybe he was part wolf.

Then it suddenly hit me. The venom! Vampire venom was poisonous for werewolves! That meant the child was poisoning himself..!

"Mind your own businessss" Jane's voice shot through the room. I stiffened immediately and turned around as fast as I could. Since our little incident Jane and I weren't the greatest friends anymore. So I rather stayed out of her way, but now she was here. She was probably going to punish me for intruding her business. But the door of my little room was locked and Jane wasn't in it. What the hell? Did I just imagine her voice?

"Renesssmee"

Again Jane's voice. But it wasn't coming from Jane, it was coming from Caleb. Still with startled eyes he stared at me, like he was afraid he was doing something wrong. I couldn't help but staring at him with big eyes.

"Burn it"

Cauis's voice this time. It was totally creepy.. I didn't even knew if he knew what he was saying, he was just so little. But this was an extraordinary gift. He could reproduce the voice of others, the only thing was that he lisped a little bit.

Two knocks pulled my from my surprise, I stood up and opened the door.

"Alec" I said surprised when two scarlett eyes drilled in mine. His eyes were light. Which told me he had just ate. I hated the fact that he drank human blood, since the last time I stopped with any blood at all. No human or animal blood for me anymore. I was surviving on crackers and cornflakes right now.

"Hi hunny" he said with a big smile. He kissed me on my forehead and walked in. His eyes rested on Caleb for a second.

"What is that?" he asked with disgust. I forgot that Alec didn't met Caleb yet, he was away and on trips all the time.

"A baby" I said sarcastic. I didn't liked the way Alec looked at him, I knew he was a little bit strange but everyone deserved a chance.

"I can see that, and what is that baby doing here?" he said while he made a face.

"I'm taking care of it" I said with a cold voice "Because Jane doesn't want it anymore" For a second his face turned from icy to startled, then it quickly turned to icy again.

**Alec's Point of View. **

A baby there was a baby here? Jane's baby? What the hell did Jane needed with a baby? It wasn't like she was the motherly type or something. Something wasn't right. But it was not my job to think about that. I just came back from the Russians. Their coven grew since the last time we saw them. They were so big they could become a threat to us, so they needed to be executed. It was my job to plan the attack.. But I had other orders too. Not from Cauis or Marcus but from him.. and that were orders I couldn't refuse.. Orders that made me a monster.. but it was her or me. And after all those decades I choose me. I only knew her for five years, five years weren't enough to die for. Turn of your feelings Alec.. Turn them off. A bitter taste entered my mouth, disgust. I hated myself for doing this..

"So doesn't the baby need to sleep?" I asked as sweetly as I could. _Now_ I wanted to add, but I didn't wanted to piss her off.

"The baby doesn't sleep. _Ever_" She replied while folding her arms. She was acting weird, not the sweet Renesmee that I used to know. I sat down next to her on the bed and grabbed her hand. Her face softened a little bit and she pinched in mine.

The bitter taste overwhelmed me. Orders Alec orders.

**Renesmee's Point of View. **

He stood up and laid Caleb on his little bed. Then he sat next to me again. I wanted to talk to him, tell him how lonely I felt, about my fight with Jane, the things Cauis said about Caleb, and most of all about Caleb. But Alec was acting weird, there was something wrong with him. With this situation.

"I love you Renesmee" He said bluntly. And then he kissed me. Hard and demanding. His cold hard lips bruised mine and I pulled back. For a second I stared at him, then he grabbed my face and kissed me again. This time a little softer but still demanding. He broke up the kiss quickly and started to kiss my neck.

"Alec what are you doing?" I mumbled while I tried to push him away. But pushing Alec away, was like pushing against a solid rock. He didn't moved an inch, he just grabbed my hands and pinned them against the bed with one hand. His tongue licked the hole of my neck. He softly bit in my artery. I could feel the blood drip out of the wound. A warm red drop rolled over my neck into my shirt. Alec stared at it hypnotized. He scared me, I didn't gave him permission to bite me. I wanted him to leave, or act normal.

"Alec" I shouted trying to get him back to earth. But instead of listening to me he bend over and followed the scarlet line with his tongue. I froze when I felt the ice cold touch of his tongue again, but I froze even more when that tongue followed that path all the way down. With his other hand he ripped open my shirt exposing my bra.

"ALEC!" I shouted while tears of humiliation welled up in my eyes. Caleb started to cry again, but none of it all seemed to matter to Alec. I tried to hit him, kick him. But I was no match for him. He ripped of the leftover of my shirt. He let his hands run over my neck, the hole in my neck and lower. I tried to scream, to make him stop. But there came no sound.

"No worries Renesmee, this is very normal" He assured me while his hands traced lines over my belly.

"It's not normal to rip of someone's clothes Alec, I don't want this. Please stop, you're hurting me Alec" I cried while I searched for his eyes. But he wasn't looking at my face..

"Don't act like a child Renesmee. You want to be treated like a grown up. And this is what grown up couples do." He whispered in my ear.

"I swear I'll act like a grown up Alec, but it's just too early. I don't want this" I cried again. What did I needed to do to show his that I really didn't wanted this.

**Alec's Point of View. **

I didn't wanted this. She didn't wanted this. I never been the guy who forced people to do these sort of things, I never raped someone in my life before. I was always charming enough to make them want me. But this was different, Renesmee was way too young for this. I knew and I didn't wanted to do this. But it were orders… This wasn't exciting me at all.. I couldn't do this… Then I made the mistake of looking her in the eye. The hurt and pain I saw was reflecting my own..

I couldn't do it..

"I Can't " I whispered while I released her. I jumped of the bed and stalked to the door. I slammed it so hard the whole walls were shaking.

He was going to kill me for not doing it, but this was just too much. I knew he wouldn't be here before morning light. So I would enjoy my last night.. I walked through the old building, searching for his room. When I found it I opened it without knocking. Felix glanced up. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Master Alec, is everything okay?" His raw voice whispered. I gave him a sad smile and walked towards him.

"I couldn't. I couldn't obey my orders Felix. They told me to sleep with her, but I can't. I don't love her like that"

He said nothing. His big red eyes followed my eyes move, when I walked closer and laid my hand on his cheek he stiffened.

"I need you tonight Felix" I whispered while I searched for his eyes.

"But Alec.." He protested.

I shook my head, I needed this. This one last I wanted to be with my one love.

"Felix, in our time homosexuality was forbidden, but now it's accepted. I need you my love, this last night" I begged. He stood up and took my hand in his.

"They won't accept it" He whispered.

"I don't care anymore Felix "

**Renesmee's Point of View.**

"Shhh It'll be alright little one" I mumbled while I rocked him in my arms. It was already morning as we walked downstairs. The smell of blood entered my nose. At first I thought it was human blood, but it wasn't. It was vampire blood. The whole main hall was covered in it. I could see Cauis scream to two guards.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER?" he screamed, the two guards just nodded." So you can't remember what happened here.." The next second he cut of their heads. I saw a devastated Jane. She was sobbing rolled up to a ball on the floor. I saw Demetri and Felix come in. Their expressions changed the same instant. Panic flashed over their faces.

I asked someone to explain me what happened, but they just told me to get out. I was just the pathetic hybrid girl and they didn't feel like cutting me any slack. They probably thought I was going to cry the instant they told me. I glanced over to Jane. Since we joined the Volturi she changed, just as Alec. They both went much darker. Bitter. I stared at Jane who was still sobbing, I put Caleb down and walked towards her. For the good old times.

" Jane are you alright?" I asked. Instead of a hiss or something like that she just cried. I now noticed she was holding something, something big. For a second my heart froze.

The thing she was holding was a head, and it wasn't just a head. It was Alec's…

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooo? <strong>

****What do you think** will happen next? Let me know what you think, and if you like it! In the next chapter we'll figure out what happened with Leah :) **


	15. Monsterbaby

**Well here's chapter 15 guys. Hope you like it. Also I got the question I could update more than once a week. Because I didn't got so much reviews it was a little low on my priority list. Maybe if you're lucky I'll update next wednesday :) Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's point of View.<strong>

_**In loving memory of Alec. **_

_**A brother, a lover and a friend. **_

Well at least he had a memorial. Vampires usually weren't quite remembering, but they made an exception this time. I wondered for how long this gravestone would remain. Maybe a few human years? Then they would dispose it and someone else would come to rot in this place. I sighed, I still didn't really realized what happened. The rest of Alec's body was burned, so it was a murder. I wondered who had the guts to kill a high ranked member of the Volturi guard. Even though he hadn't treated me well the last days I still felt pain inside my heart. He still had been my friend, one of the few I had. There wasn't really a ceremony. Jane sobbed, nobody said a word. There were no words of loss and hurt. Just a pregnant silence, I didn't stayed long because Caleb started to whine a little. Alec hated Caleb, so I thought it wasn't right for Caleb to disturb Alec's silence.

On my way back I saw Felix hurled up in a ball. He was sobbing and talking to himself. I laid my hand on his shoulder.

"I loved him you know" He whispered.

"I know, everyone did" I whispered back. He shook his head "I did love him in an other way, and now I can never tell him again. I can never whisper it in his ear, see his smile when I take his hand" He raised his voice at the last part. He raised his eyes, searching for mine. When he found them they shouted; you don't understand. A bitter taste entered my mouth. What the hell was this, Alec and Felix? I knew there were many things I didn't knew, but this? They were a couple?

"We never dared to come out of the closet. And now it's too late"

It should have been me sitting there, I was the one who turned her life upside down for _him._ I choose him, and he choose Felix? Hell. If he wasn't dead I would… _Stop that _ I shouted mentally, the guy is dead now. There's no point. 'Life's a bitch Renesmee, get used to it' I mumbled. My anger flooded away, a little. I stalked back to my room with Caleb still in my arms, he was quiet the whole way back. I opened the door and putted him on the bed. Furious I grabbed my brush and pulled it through my hairs. Just to have something to do.. That filthy bastard.. first he tried to rape me and then I had to find out he was _gay_?

Wait.

Why did he tried to have sex with me if he was mated with Felix?

With wide eyes I stared at my reflection. '_I love you Renesmee' _I could still hear his words in my head. A lie just like everything else, just like my whole life. It was all a lie, warm tears rolled down my cheek. Why? Why did he do this to me, my Alec.. No it wasn't my Alec. It was Felix's Alec. I wondered if Jane knew about Felix and him. I didn't think she did because Jane despised homosexuals. Did Alec ever tell her? I rubbed over the bite wounds in my neck, that son of a bitch. Don't get me wrong, I still had feelings of love for Alec. But on the other hand there were feelings of anger, betrayal, hurt, pain, fear. I threw the brush down and sat down next to Caleb, he was growing up so quickly.. He crawled in my lap and I caressed his little fluffy hairs.

"Renesmee" He said with a big smile on his face. His two fangs made it a truly horrific sight, but not to me. I was used to it by now , I just thought it was cute. He only smiled at me like this, it was a hopeful smile. He was still using voice's. I never heard his own, but at least he knew that I was Renesmee by now. Or at least I thought he knew that. My mind wandered of to Alec again.. I still didn't understand. I knew Caius wanted me here very badly, maybe he used Alec as bate? Why use Alec as bate and not leave me with the Cullen's ? If nobody wanted me here, then why was I here?

I didn't knew. I hated my life, I rather die right now.

So why didn't I ?

Why didn't I put an end to this, no more suffering?

"Renesmee" Caleb said again. And that's why, he was the reason I was going on. He needed me, this hybrid child was the only thing that needed_ me_. I was the only thing he had. I needed to take care of him, he was the only real thing in my life right now. I still wondered where his mom was. Who his mom was.. I thought back at the Cullen's.. But it was just a blur. Every time I thought about them a numb feeling went over me. It was like I couldn't remember them clearly.. Everytime I thought about them my mind redirected me to Alec.

Who killed him? Who had the power to kill him ? Alec's gift was extraordinary, nobody usually dared to even look at him in the wrong way. I saw Alec kill vampires like they were nothing to him. Except gifted he was also old. Which made him very strong. Who… Hell I didn't even wanted to think about it anymore.. My head hurt of everything that was thrown at me the last few hours. But there were still so many questions.

**Jacob's Point of View. **

"You gotta be kidding me" I shouted while I threw down the controller. 'YOU'RE DEAD' The screen told me with bloody red signs. Emmett just let out a loud laugh while putting his controller down softly. This was the third time I'd lost. I freaking hated this game. No that wasn't true, I loved this game but I hated to lose.

"You lose again" He grinned while he punched me on the shoulder. Yeah very nice I thought. I rolled my eyes while muttering that it was a stupid game, Emmett's grin just got bigger when I stood up to grab some food. I stalked to the kitchen and made myself some noodles. It was the easiest thing to make right now. While I slurped down my noodles I glanced over to the clock. I wondered why Sam wasn't here yet. I wondered if he was with Seth again, the last time he tried to help out at the Clearwaters everything escalated and ended up with Seth breaking his jaw. Sam just tried to help as much he could, Sue was a mess and Seth still refused to give up his search. I sighed, poor kid. I really felt sorry for him. We all missed Leah but there is nothing we could do right now. While the Cullen's were preparing for war, we were still waiting for the 'monster' that Alice saw. She told us that he was very near. So we still waited while doing nothing. I glanced outside, it was a full moon. The beautiful sight turned off my worries for a second. But only a second that was. When I lowered my eyes everything came back, the worries , the sorrow.

"JACOOOOOB" Alice screamed from the living room. I dashed in, where everyone already was ready to get in formation.

"It's here. It's outside" Alice nodded, we all gave her a quick nod. "I can't really see it, it's really blurry but I can see it's dangerous. Is everyone ready?" She said strict. She was like an army commander right now. Little that didn't mattered right now, Alice was ready to kill.

Everyone nodded again.

"Alright, Emmett and Rosalie you'll take the back, Bella and Edward you guys.." She didn't finished her sentence because the doorbell rang. For a second we all stared at each other with surprise.

Did monsters now rang the doorbell?

"So can I open it?" I asked when nobody made a move. Alice gave me a look that asked if I was crazy, Edward who was staring at the door narrowed his eyes.

"I can't read it's mind" He hissed.

"I can't read it's feelings" Jasper agreed.

The doorbell rang again. Then the room felt silent again, I could hear two heartbeats at the other side of the door. Both not human, but one so familiar.

I ran towards the door, Alice tried to grab me but Edward stopped her. He was reading my mind, knowing there was no treat at the other side of the door. I threw open the door and two familiar eyes drilled in mine. I stared at her, not knowing what to say. My heart filled with joy when I sniffed up her scent. She came, she came back! I wanted to throw my arms around her, but I couldn't move. I didn't knew what to do, or how to react.

"Well that was about time" She mumbled while she raised one eyebrow, "It's freezing out here can I come in?" There was something in her voice that told me something was wrong. I don't know how to describe it, but it was like all the happiness and love she'd ever felt was shattered in her voice. Now her voice scratched everything it came in touch with. She stepped in and walked past me. Her black cloak touching my arm.

"Renesmee!" Bella squeaked out, in the blink of an eye she threw her arms around her, Or at least she tried to before Renesmee stepped back.

"Please do not squeak, cry or scream" She said coldly while she walked past Bella. Not only she was cold, she was chagrin too.

"I.. I don't understand, I really saw a monster.." Alice whispered staring straight ahead.

"a monster?" Renesmee stiffened at those words. But there was nothing for her to worry, we wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Not to worry, we'll protect you Nessie" I said with a grin, trying to make her feel a little better. Hoping for that smile back, but that didn't came.

"Yeah, we'll rip it's head of before it has a chance to come near!" Emmett smiled at her.

All the color in her face faded. White as a ghost she stared at Emmett, for a second I thought she was going to faint. I glanced towards Edward, but he gave me that look. That look that told me; I can't read her mind. And that was just dangerous, we had no idea what she was up to, or why she came here.

"I.. " She stared, then she pulled herself together and blinked a couple time "I shouldn't have come here. This was a mistake. I should go. Now" She said while she spun on her heels.

"A Baby" Carlisle's voice cut through the room.

Renesmee stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes were franticly searching through the room.

"Two heartbeats, and besides I can smell it. You didn't thought you could hide that from me could you?" He smiled at her. A kind smile, but she looked like he just threatened to kill her. Then her face changed, her mouth turned into a small pink line and she clutched her jaws.

"You can't kill it, you can't rip of his head. I won't allow it" She said with faked bravery. The poor girl was horrified. I could see the confusion of the rest, myself included. Then with slow moves she lifted up her cloak where a baby was strapped to her chest. She picked him up. A small smile ran over her lips while she softly called his name.

**Renesmee's point of view**

"Caleb, Caleb" I mumbled

Almost immediately his eyes focused on me.

"Renesmee" He said with a smile, this time in Jane's voice. I could hear them gasp for air while they stared at his eyes and fangs. Caleb felt the glances, at first he stared at all those people with bug eyes before he turned to me.

"Renesmee" He said in Jane's voice again, then he pouted "Caleb" in my voice. This was his way of telling me he was scared or sad. Tears welled up in his eyes as he pouted even more. I stroke his cheek while assuring him nothing was going to happen to him. I wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"Is it an immortal child?" Emmett asked, breaking through the silence.

"No it's a hybrid, but it's dying. I don't know how to help him. He.. He's the only thing I have left" I mumbled staring at Carlisle. He walked towards us laying his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll help you" He whispered. I could feel tears well up in my eyes as I tried to smile at him.

"They wanted to burn it, because it was dying.. " I said. Not knowing what else to say. He just nodded and smiled back. He tried to take Caleb from me, but I pulled the child back.

"Promise that you won't hurt him" I begged. If this didn't work out I didn't knew what to do anymore. Carlisle just nodded, but I took that as a promise. So I handed him the boy. Without the weight of Caleb in my arms I felt unstable. I stepped back as I tried to find my balance. Then a warm hand grabbed my arm, helping me to find my balance again. Carlisle gave Caleb to Rosalie which I followed closely. But she just smiled at me while she headed to the kitchen.

"Where is she going?" I asked sharp. But before anyone could answer she was heading back with a bottle of blood in her left hand.

"He drinks blood am I right?" She asked me and I nodded. Relieved I sighed while Caleb was drinking. I closed my eyes and Carlisle grabbed my face.

"Renesmee when was the last time you slept?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, a while. I didn't knew how long I hadn't slept. Or ate. I didn't really care, the most important thing right now was Caleb. But now Rosalie was taking care of Caleb everything went blurry. Until I felt a warm thing wrap around me. I regained my balance and blinked a few times.

"Does that feel better?" Bella asked. I just nodded because it did. I saw her and Edward exchange glances as they mumbled something like "Chelsea, and breaking bonds" But I didn't cared about Chelsea or the Cullen's. I only cared for Caleb right now.

"Why don't you go lie down on your bed, while I take a look at Caleb?" Carlisle suggested. I shook my head, I wanted to be there if anything happened. He nodded and gestured at the couch. I was the first one who sat down.

**Jacob's point of view**

"It's okay she's sleeping" Jasper nodded. Without even talking we all moved to the kitchen. There the questions began.

"_Where did this child came from?"_

"_Was it dangerous?" _

"_Should we help it?" _

"it's blocking out our gifts" Edward concluded. Everyone nodded, "That's the reason why Alice saw a monster coming. "

Everyone nodded in agreement. "But what now?" Bella asked the question everyone was waiting for.

"If this child is dangerous should we help it?" Alice asked again.

"For god's sake it's a child Alice. We need to give it a chance, just like we did with Nessie" Rosalie hissed.

"But Nessie didn't looked like this" Alice snapped back.

"I don't know if I can allow this creature here" I whispered and I had everyone's attention. "The rules say I need to kill it"

"we're her last hope.. She needs us. I think if we help the child Nessie will trust us again. And that's what we want right? her trust?" Emmett said clearly.

For a second we all thought about it. Staring at the child I felt horrible. I couldn't explain this to the pack, the rules were that it should be killed. But it was so important for Nessie.. I was going to lose her forever when I killed the demon child. The child searched for my eyes. When he'd find them he turned his little head a little.

"_I'm so scared Caleb, but there the only ones who can help us. Who can help you. We need to give it a try"_

It was her voice coming from his mouth. I could hear the fear and pain in her voice. It made my heart hurt, hurt a lot. No I wouldn't kill this child if he was so important to her.

"We can't kill it, this is our chance to win her back" Esme said. "Maybe our last chance. We have to take it"

Everyone agreed.

I went outside to inform the pack. I asked them to overthink it and that we would talk about it later. Then I went back inside where Renesmee was still sleeping on the couch. Esme was in the kitchen preparing a meal for her. Emmett and Carlisle were in his room. Alice and Jasper were in their room too, seeking for some privacy. Bella and Edward were sitting on the couch staring at their daughter.

"I think we should take her upstairs. To her bed" He said and Bella nodded. He stood up and softly lifted her up in his arms. The look on his face was indescribable. There was so much pain hand in hand with love for her. I felt so sorry for him that everything worked out this way. He noticed my staring and gave me a sad smile, I gave him a sad smile back while Bella pinched his shoulder.

"She's so scared Jacob, she shouldn't be scared. We're her family" He mumbled while he carried her up the stairs. I caught his glance, it was a glance of a parent who'd lost the childhood of his kid. Edward and Bella did, they all did. For me it was different. Ofcourse I wanted to spent so much time as possible with her, but her childhood wasn't that important for a lover. In normal situations you meet when you're older, well this wasn't a normal situation. But still. I could look forward to having our own kids. Edward and Bella would never ever witness that moment again. Everything was gone for them. Vanished in thin air, just like her that night. I walked back to the kitchen were Rosalie was feeding the hybrid, she looked up and I expected a snide remark but she didn't said anything.

"Jacob dear, could you please give me a hand?" Esme asked politely.

"coming Momma leech" I mumbled while I ripped my eyes from the child. The fangs.. The eyes It was a monster indeed. A demon child I helped Esme with decorating the plate for Renesmee. She had made a cold meal because she didn't wanted to wake Renesmee. She had made a plate for me too. I wasn't hungry at all, but politely I took the plate she made me.

"_It's not normal to rip of someone's clothes Alec, I don't want this. Please stop, you're hurting me Alec"_

The plate shattered in thousand pieces. I stared at the demon child who started crying because Rosalie almost dropped it. With a face paler than normal she tried to shh him. Our eyes met and we exchanged a understanding look.

I shot out of the kitchen into the living room. I almost walked into Edward. Within seconds his face hardened. He also read the sentence the child had just said. His mouth changed into a small line while he tried to control his anger.

"I'm going for some fresh air" I mumbled while I shot outside. I phased and ran. When I was alone I howled at the moon, I howled with all my pain and frustration.

**Renesmee's point of View. **

I was laying in a bed, but I couldn't remember how I got here. Caleb was playing with a pacifier next to me in a little crib. I sighed of relief when I saw him there. I slowly stretched and noticed the plate with food on my cupboard. There were all sorts of fruit, bread with cheese, sprinkles, peanut butter. Also there was a bowl with chocolate cornflakes and a glass of milk. I gladly ate it all, till the last crumb. I hadn't had any food in days, so this was a kings meal to me. When I was done with eating I opened the windows to get some fresh air. It was a relief having windows in this only because the fresh air, but the natural light too. I had lived on a lightbulb, and that was just horrible. I inhaled while the cool breeze caressed my face. My body was still exhausted and I needed a boost. I saw my purse lying next to the cupboard and grabbed it. I took out a package of cigarettes and lighted one. A bad habit I learned from a guy named John. I had to wait for 4 hours until my next train and he offered me a cigarette. Exhausted and depressed I accepted. I don't know how but it helped a little bit, it made me feel better. So I bought a package for myself. I inhaled deeply as I closed my eyes. I grabbed my Ipod and turned it on. For the first in weeks I had a few minutes for myself. I maxed the volume while I climbed into the window frame. When I had finished my cigarette I threw it in the garbage can in the bathroom. I turned on the shower and walked to the bed. With still my ipod in my ear I didn't heard Jacob come in. I only noticed his presence when he laid his hand on my arm. I jumped up and turned around, his brown eyes searched for mine but I stared at the floor. I wasn't ready to deal with Jacob. Not right after Alec.

"Nessie" He whispered when I unplugged my earphones.

"I'm sorry I'm just taking a shower Jacob" I said neutral while heading to the bathroom. He grabbed my arm and for a moment our eyes met.

"You smell like smoke" He said with narrowed eyes. Then he noticed the package of cigarettes in the windowsill. Oh hell. He grabbed it and showed it to me.

"What is this?" He yelled at me.

"That's a package of Marlboro Light" I answered raising one eyebrow. Like I didn't knew that?

"What the hell Ness. Are you smoking now? You are freaking five years old!" He yelled again while throwing the package of cigarettes out of the window. Goodbye sweet money.

"Six" I corrected him. Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrow. "You were born on the 21st of July. It's 15 now. So you're still five"

"But.. " With Aro I'd always celebrated it on 5 September.

"Did you really think we would forget your birthday?" He asked astonished. I just shrugged my shoulders, it didn't mattered to me anyway.

"Nessie…." Was the only thing Jacob said.

"Do not Nessie me" I hissed back. I wanted him to back off and leave me alone.

"I heard what Alec did to you…" He said, with furious eyes I stared at him. I could see the cropped anger ,the pain and the hurt. But I didn't care.

"The only thing you need to know is that Alec was there when you weren't. That's all you need to know Jacob Black" I hissed while I tried not to burst into tears. I could see the hurt look on his face, shit I should have never came here. But it was too late, warm tears rolled over my cheeks and I started to sob. Jacob hurried forward but I gave him a push.

"Don't" I just said, and he crawled back. He folded his arm not knowing what to do.

"Renesmee.. We still need to talk about Caleb" He said while his face hardened. At the sound of his name Caleb focused on us. I knew he wanted attention, but this wasn't the time. But Caleb was Caleb and Caleb wanted attention. Now.

"_I will call you Caleb Seth Harry Clearwater little one" _

My eyes shot from Jacob to Caleb. I wished I'd imagined that voice but Jacob's face told me that I didn't.

That was Leah's voice.

Caleb was Leah's son.

* * *

><p><em>Soooooooooo? What do you guys think? <em>

_Review. review, review. _

_xox_


	16. Revelations and Confessions

**_Here's the next chapter guys! With a lot of reviews there will be an update next sunday, or else it will be next week wed/fri. I hope you like it, please let me know what you think! Keep reviewing! I love all my reviewers :) Now well enjoy _**

* * *

><p><em>Caleb was Leah's son.<em>

_Caleb was Leah's son._

_Caleb was Leah's son._

_Caleb was Leah's son._

Shit.

I should have known, I should have seen this coming. But I didn't, I was so stupid for missing this. How could I not figure this out?

Jacob's frightened eyes searched for mine, but I didn't saw them. I didn't saw anything at al. I stared at Caleb, his bloody eyes stared right back at me. Then he grinned. I didn't knew why he grinned, but on that moment it wasn't right. I started to feel sick so I broke our eye contact.

'Did you knew this?" Jacob asked me. I shook my head. No I didn't knew, or maybe I did but I didn't want to see.

"No. No I didn't knew this" I whispered while I stared at his face. "Jacob….."

"Where is Leah?" I asked. I was afraid of the answer, but I needed to know.

"She's been missing for three months now" He answered. I gasped for air, I don't know why but my body couldn't process the amount of oxygen I inhaled.

Take a breath. Take a deep breath. Calm yourself down Renesmee. Count to three. One-Two-Three.

"No, No you're lying" I said while I folded my arms. "He's lying, this is not happening right now. It can't be" I whispered more to myself then to Jacob. The sound of running water filled the room for a second. The shower was still on, but I didn't have the courage to turn it off.

"Oh Ness" he whispered while he stepped forward. He cupped my face in his hands locking my eyes in his. "I'm sorry but this is the truth"

"Get out" I muttered. I pushed him away, for the second time, and wrapped my arms around myself. He let go off me and without looking over his shoulder walked out the door. When he was gone I walked to the bathroom, threw off my clothes and stepped in the shower. I sat down and hugged my knees. This was not happening, this couldn't be happing. I heard Caleb whine as I started to sob. I sat there for a while until my tears dried out. Then I quickly washed myself, dried myself of and got some fresh clothes. When we walked down, they were waiting for us. Like I'd expected. Seth's furious eyes hit mine and I immediately grabbed Caleb closer.

"Is that it?" He hissed while he walked closer. I swallowed but there was a lump in my throat, I was barely able to nod. He showed me his hands, gesturing that I should hand him the boy. But the furious look in his eyes scared me, I didn't want to give Caleb to him. Maybe he would squeeze him to death because he was so mad. I stared at Caleb, with a confused look he stared back. The poor thing didn't understand what was going on.

"No" I said while I turned my back to Seth. He was not touching Caleb before he was calmed down. With that single word Seth exploded.

"It's my NEPHEW! I'm his UNCLE. Give him to me right NOW" He hissed while his eyes locked in mine. Then Sue interfered, she laid her hand on Seth's shoulder and stepped forward.

"Rensmee dear, can I… please?" She said with a faked smile. I could see her swallow her fears away. It must be hard to see your grandchild like this. At first it was an unwanted child of a rapist, second he looked like a monster. But it was still her grandchild, and she didn't look like she was planning to kill him. So slowly I turned around and handed her the child. Caleb didn't knew what was going on and stared at Sue with big eyes. She slowly smiled at him, he smiled back showing her his fangs. I knew it was a horrible sigh. So I prepared to grab Caleb if she would faint or say anything that displeased me. But she didn't, she just smiled back.

"Leah would have still loved you, you know that little one?" She whispered to the child.

"Mom how can you say that. It's a monster! And why are you saying loved? You don't know if Leah is dead!" Seth shouted while he folded his arms.

I needed to say something. "She is. Leah is dead. I heard Caius say that his mother was dead" All the blood in his face drained, and then in seconds he exploded and a big wolf was standing right in front of me. His big teeth just inches from my face, I could see the back of his throat, he sharp teeth in his mouth. The next second he snapped his jaw and turned around. With a big jump and shattering of glass he jumped out of the window. I exhaled, Dang it! Sue gave Caleb to Rosalie and walked out, frustrated and in tears. Poor woman.

The next seconds the room filled with other vampires. A lot of vampires, some with yellow eyes others with red eyes. Maybe it was for the best that Sue left, she probably didn't want to be their snack. The vampires pinched their noses at the smell of Jacob. Some shot him agitated glances, but Jacob ignored them. He just stared at me.

"My friends, Heads of the covens please sit down" Carlisle said gesturing to the chairs.

I recognized the Denali sisters; Kate, Tanya and Irina with their mates. I recognized some of the Amazon Coven. But the others were unfamiliar to me.

"It is a crime to kill one of the coven's friends. But it's a huge crime to rape one of our friends for your own benefits. But this just happened, this child is no immortal child. It's a hybrid. A vampire and a werewolf" For a second I heard everyone gasp, also I could feel their eyes on me with the words hybrid.

"Are we going to let it live?" A woman I didn't knew asked.

Nobody answered, nobody was supporting me. Which worried me. They promised to help him, why were they not saying anything?

"The child is dying" Carlisle said, putting the subject down.

"You all know why we asked you to come. Now things changed. The Volturi had gone too far, they need to be stopped" He said resolute.

"Where's mommy?" I heard Caleb mumble from the other side of the room. Sue tried to shh him. Ofcourse I felt sorry for him on that moment but that wasn't what bothered me. There was something about that question that bothered me. Then I knew, just like that with a ribbon on it, it all became very clear to me.

"Shit" I cursed while I face palmed myself. I only realized that I said it out loud when I felt the icecold stares.

"Renesmee?" Carlisle asked worried, "Shit-shit-shit-shit" I mumbled while I stood up. Now I knew why that question bothered me. Caleb wasn't asked for Leah, no he didn't knew what he was saying. But to make it even worse; this wasn't his voice. Caleb never used his own voice. So that meant he heard it somewhere. It was a children's voice. A young child. That meant there were more children where he came from.

_He could have been my favorite _

"Renesmee?" Edward asked. With Caleb in the room he couldn't read my mind, which must be very frustrating to him.

"They're creating more children. It wasn't just Caleb. They're creating much more" I said. It was silent for a few seconds, then everyone started to talk at once. Ringing voices all at once.

"They can't do that"

"They're the Volturi they wouldn't do that"

"That's just stupid"

"Why would they do that?"

"**STOP IT" **Carlisle shouted through the room, which felt silent again.

"Why would you think that?" He asked me. On these times a mind reader was quite handy. But now I needed to explain it all by myself.

"I just know. Caleb never uses his own voice. What you just heard was an other child's voice. That tells us that there are more. Also Caius said Caleb could be his favorite which point out that there more" I explained as good as I could.

"She's telling the truth, I can tell that" A red haired woman nodded. I wondered how she could use her gift when Edward couldn't, but that was of no matter right now.

"But why would they want to do that?" Emmett thought out loud.

"I have an idea" Edward frowned while he said this

"They want world domination. They want to control the whole world. Not only the parts were the sun doesn't shine. Because they can't go out in public there they need others to do it for them. That means they have to have puppets. They must have people to control, but people are weak in their eyes. They need something that's loyal to them, that bounds them to them."

"Family bonds" Esme muttered. "There using family bonds to bound the children to them. "

"Indeed, and when the children are full grown they can place them in any land or country they want. Because of their intelligence and performances they will soon be acknowledged and from there on they will work further. A few years is nothing to the Volturi, It will take several human years, but that's of no matter to them. When the child is getting to old they could easily replace him. And with that they have power all over the world."

Everyone gasped. They all stared at Edward with big eyes, their jaws dropped. Their pale faces went even paler.

"That's not all" I mumbled, immediately the attention shifted to me.

"I'm sorry but they know, they know what hybrid's blood does to them. They know it makes them stronger, it eases their thirst and it makes them feel again" I said while tears welled up. I pulled off my shirt and showed them my fresh bite marks. Everyone turned their eyes to the ground while I dressed myself again.

_A few human years are nothing to the Volturi. _

"There is more, there is something you want to tell us" Jasper said while he narrowed his eyes. I bit my lip, I didn't want to tell them that. But their eyes accusing.

"Was that why Alec slept with you?, to make you pregnant? To reproduce?" Rosalie's voices was shaky. Now all eyes were on me. I could feel my face flush, I never thought of that..

"I think so…" I mumbled my eyes on the ground.

"Or maybe he's just a filthy bastard" Jacob hissed.

"You take that back!" I shouted. I didn't knew why I'd said that, I still didn't forgave Alec.. But if this was the reason? Oh god, what if that was the reason he was killed? Because he didn't followed his orders. Alec had been gay all the time. I know he kissed me, but that was probably just to lure me to the Volturi. But when I was there he didn't needed to lure me anymore. So why did he want to hurt me? He'd never hurt me. Was it truly because he needed to do that? He needed to rape me? I felt sick to the stomach at that realization.

"No I won't take that back" Jacob hissed to me while he folded his arms in protest.

"Take. That. Back" I shouted furious. All my frustration came out and I focused it on Jacob.

"Why that fitly leech hurt you! I don't have anything good to say about him!" He shouted back. Within seconds I bridged the distant between us. With a smacking sound my palm hit his cheek.

"He is dead. Alec is dead. Don't you dare to speak like that again" I hissed while I locked his eyes in mine. His eyes grew big for a second and he mouthed a small 'ohh' . I pulled back my hand and stepped back. I stared at the red spot on his cheek before turning around and slipping through the garden door. I needed to some fresh air.. I saw my package of cigarettes lying down the bushes. So I grabbed it and lighted one, inhaling deeply I closed my eyes. This completely sucked. What a sucky situation.

I finished my cigarette and lighted an other one. I didn't want to hear what they were planning. I didn't want to hear about slaughters and killing. I didn't want to see anymore blood. I glanced inside, Caleb was happily sitting on Rosalie's lap. So I turned around and walked in the forest. A walk would do me some good, or at least that's what I hoped. I walked and walked but that peaceful feeling I hoped for never came. I heard Seth howl to the empty sky. I was glad the Cullen's left me alone. I came on a crossroad. Which way to go? Left or right? Well it didn't mattered anyway. They didn't lead to anything good did they? I took the right.

Rosalie was feeding Alec in the kitchen. And after assuring me I could get some sleep I walked upstairs. When I was about to open my door Edward stopped me.

"Renesmee could you please come and talk to me tomorrow?" He asked. I didn't knew why he wanted to talk to me, but I agreed. So I pushed my door open and walked in.

Jacob was sitting on my bed, on this moment I didn't wanted to see him. I didn't want to see him at all.

"Ness…. I'm.. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But I couldn't stand the idea that he'd hurt you" He whispered, begging me to understand.

I shook my head, "Not now Jacob" I said while I sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked. And that was the last drop.

"Okay? No I'm not freaking okay Jacob, I miss my dad. I miss my old life, I don't want this life anymore where my friends are dead or bitches. Where my dad is dead and not even my dad. I hate this life, where the only person I can trust is me. I hate myself for being born this way and darn it I.." I sobbed

"I…." He pulled me in his arms. 'Shhh hunny'

"And Alec tried to rape and now he's dead. And I had to find out he was gay and and…"

"Shhhh"

"And I hate to be a freaking hybrid, all people do is use you"

"Shhh"

"And now Caleb is dying, the only thing I can trust on is dying"

"Shhhh"

"And my bitemarks hurt, My back is sore"

"Shhhhh"

"I…"

"Shhhh"

I trembled while I kept gasping for air, the intensity of the sobbing was almost painful.

"Shhhhh"

"I can't.. breath" I said while a flash of panic came over me. I kept shaking but there was no air in my lungs. In panic I glanced up to Jacob. He cupped my face.

"Easy hunny. Easy just inhale" He mumbled while his eyes clouded with worry.

But I couldn't.

Then he pressed his lips one mine. Not for a kiss but he blew air into my mouth and stopped me from sobbing. Then I inhaled again, deeply. With watery eyes I thanked him.

"Nessie…"He said while he brushed away a lost hair.

"I promised you that I would tell you what imprinting was remember?, I never did that didn't I?" He said. I nodded.

"Imprinting is when you know that someone is that person for you. The only one, you never can love someone else. You know you found your soulmate. You would do everything for that person, just to see her smile. Just to make her say that she loves you"

I stared at him, his face was honest. The sore spot red as a tomato, eyes as deep pools. He was giving me his soul, his heart all on a silver plate.

"But.. but you said that you imprinted on _me_" I said bluntly.

"I did, because I imprinted on you Ness. I love you"

For a moment I didn't knew what to do. I just stared at him.

"Can I hold you, I need you Ness. I need you so bad right now" I nodded and he pulled me in his arms. Paralyzed I sat there with my head against his chest. He let his face rest in my head and smelled up the scent of my hairs, or my shampoo. I noticed the scratches on his arms. With my finger I traced them.

"Seth" He just said. It'd been one word, but there was so much pain in it..

I still didn't knew what to say. So I said nothing, we sat there in a awkward silence. I needed to let it all sink in a little, I didn't realized it yet. He started to massage my shoulders and I groaned of pleasure. I closed my eyes and let my head rest on his chest.

"Jacob…?" I mumbled softly.

"Yes honey?" He mumbled in my ear.

"Do you.. do you want to make dinner tomorrow… together?" I said.

"I would love to hunny"

"I.. I'm sorry I hit you" I mumbled.

He just laughed "I'm glad you didn't broke anything, I'm sorry for you that it turned out this way. You could use some normal time"

"Do you think Seth wants to see Caleb?" I asked but he shrugged his shoulders. He didn't knew. Nobody did.

"Hey Ness…?" He said while I yawned. I closed my eyes while I made a 'mmm' sound.

"Once upon a time, a long long time ago there was a princess…."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooooooo? What do you think? <strong>


	17. A Normal Day

**Hi guys, here's a short chapter about Nessie and Jake full of fluff. Please let me know what you think and keep reviewing! xox **

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's Point of View.<strong>

"Well hello you sleepyhead!" I grinned when she came downstairs. But instead of being sleepy and fluffy she stared at me with _that _look.

"What's wrong? " I asked immediately and stood up. With big eyes she stared at me.

"Jacob…"

"It's white outside" She said with such a serious face I struggled to hold my laughter.

"It's called snow" I said and she glared at me "I know what's it called I just never saw it.." she lifted up her chin and stared outside.

"Would you like to go outside?" I asked her. With big eyes she looked at me

"No!.., I mean Yes" she excalimed while staring outside again.

"How does it feel?" She asked

"why don't you find out? If you go and grab your coat I'll take you outside" I offered. She nodded and grabbed her coat from the hallway. I offered her a scarf but she refused to wear it.

"You should, or you'll be cold" I said but she shook her head.

"I'm a half vampire I'll live" She said bravely and opened the door. For a second she stood there facing the cold wind. She looked so beautiful.. The snowflakes dazzled in her brown curls and her eyes start to sparkle. Her lips parted and she showed me her teeth in a big trusted smile.

"It feels cold" she said and looked at me. I smiled at her and took her hand, we walked outside with the crushing sound of the snow under our feet. Renesmee was so busy with looking at everything around her that I could observe her closely. Her small nose.. The freckles on her nose. Her long eyelashes that bordered her eyes. Her full lips with those beautiful teeth behind them. The curl under her left ear that always curled the other way around. Everything about her was perfect, maybe not to everyone, but she was perfect to me. Perfect for me.

"It's so beautiful.." She sighed while she stared at the trees. I wasn't staring at the trees, but I couldn't help but agree. She was beautiful.. The snow almost gave a magical twist to this place. She kneeled down and touched the snow, she took some in her hand and pinched.

"It melts" She giggled while she showed it to me. I just nodded and smiled at her, I didn't care if melted or not. Every word every gesture she made toward me made me feel so good. To see her like this was the happiest I've ever seen her. It made me very happy too, It was the most wonderful feeling that I've ever experienced.

"Why don't we make a snowman?" I said and she focused her attention on me.

"What's a snow man?" she asked while she looked at me with those big brown eyes. I explained and she nodded, "Yeah let's make a snowman" She turned around but slipped, She tumbled backwards and I was able to catch her before she would hit the ground.

"Watch out it's slippery" I mumbled while I helped her up.

"Oh is that so?" She said while she placed her hands on her hips. "Well I didn't notice that.." she said with a sarcastic undertone. Then she gave me that crooky smile that only she could give me.

"Fine never mind" I said while I rolled my eyes and sighed extra overrated. I turned around and began to make a snowball for the snowman. The suddenly I felt a cold feeling in my neck.

"GOTCHA!" She yelled laughing. I grabbed my snowball and turned around, for a second she crookedly stared at me . When she saw the snowball in my hand she shook her head.

"No Jake, I didn't mean it!" She laughed, but I started the chase down. She sprinted away with those long legs of hers. Ofcourse it was easy for me to hold up with her. I threw the snowball which she dodged with excellent precession.

"YOU MISSED!" She smiled, but the next second a next snowball landed in the middle of her face "Or not" she mumbled while she wiped of the snow.

"You didn't thought it would be that easy did you?" I grinned. She shook her head and walked towards me. "You hit me really hard" She said while rubbing her forehead. My grin melted and quickly I cupped her face to inspect the damage.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh Jake, you're…" I felt how a cold substance entered the back of my coat "making this to easy"

She wanted to sprint of but I wrapped my arms around her quickly.

"And where do you think you're going?" I grinned and lifted her, I threw her over my shoulder and she let out a small shriek of played fear. I dropped her in a big package of snow. When she got out she was white everywhere.

"Ahhh it's so cold, it's getting in my clothes" She squeaked while jumping up and down.

"It was your own fault little lady" I said while I folded my arms. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. When she gave me a playfull look I walked towards her. I was prepared for an other snow attack but she caught me off guard. Her face was so beautiful.. Her cheeks were a slight shade of pink because of the cold. Her eyes so big and brown, there was a snowflake in her lash when she looked at me.

"Close your eyes, there's a snowflake" I said while gesturing to her face. She did as I asked and closed her eyes. I could easily press a hand full of snow in her face right now, but that didn't seemed right. So I took the snowflake. I couldn't help but touch her face.

"Jake… " She whispered, her soft lips pressing against my finger.

"I love you Renesmee. I really do, I love everything about you. You're so beautiful, so perfect" I whispered still staring at her lips.

"Jake…" She mumbled.

She took my chin, gently she lifted it up forcing me to look at her.

"Jake I don't know if I…" She started but I laid a finger on her lips, the sentence died out in the air. I didn't wanted to hear that she couldn't, I knew she couldn't. The wounds were too fresh, the cuts too deep. Not now.. but I would wait forever if I needed to. I would wait forever to hear her say; I love you too"

"Don't say it, it doesn't matter. I just wanted you to know, to hear those words which I waited all those years to say"

"Nessie… I wanna grow old with you, sharing in everything you do. Looking in your eyes every night when we go to sleep, waking up every morning next to you, I wanna be there for you with everything you want me too, I want to shove that ring around your finger and say; Yes I take you Renesmee Carly Cullen as my loving and beautiful wife. "

With big eyes she followed my every moment.

"So as long as I live, I'll love you. From now to my very last breath I'll cherish all our moment together. I'll swear that you'll be the only girl that I'll love. And if it's ever going to be an other she's going to call you 'mommy'. I'll swear Renesmee I won't hurt you ever again. But please just give me another chance.. You're the reason I'm living . Let me love you Renesmee"

She didn't said anything. With big eyes she stared at me, her lips parted ready to say something. But nothing came out, the silence hung in the air.

"Do… do you really mean that? " She whispered while she narrowed her eyes.

"With all my heart" I replied

"Then I'll give you an other chance mister Black" She nodded. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up. With her in my arms I spun a circle, she giggled holding me tight. Afraid to fall she clanged to me.

"No worries I'll never let you fall" I whispered as I sniffed up her scent. She smelled like.. Vanilla.

"We should go back.. I think it's feeding time for Caleb" She said while she winked at me. I nodded and softly putted her down on the ground.

"Jacob..?" She whispered and I raised my eyes at her. She just stared at me.. did nothing else. I grabbed her and pulled her near, pressing my lips on hers.

_As long as I live I'll love you, will have and hold you. Forever. Endless. _

With a smile on her lips we parted up. There were no words to be said, hand in hand we walked back to the mansion.

It was a perfectly normal day, one we both needed. A normal day without interfering from others, without problems. But that wasn't going to last long..

When we opened the door Renesmee stiffened. The smile that was plastered on her face broke, with horrified eyes she stared at the room.

"No, no..!" She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well did you likeeee?<strong>


	18. Innocent

**Here's chapter 18 guys. This one isn't that serious so enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's Point of View. <strong>

At first I didn't knew what was going on. The room was filled with vampires, all sorts. Friends and allies of the Cullen's who would stand by us at the confrontation with the Volturi. Nobody seemed hostile in any way, Caleb was sitting peacefully with Rosalie so that wasn't the trouble either. So what was? There was no sense of danger anywhere. The Cullen's stared at Renesmee, with a look I couldn't place. Renesmee however was staring at a redhead in horror. I glanced over the vampire, even though her eyes were red there seemed nothing hostile about her. By the looks of Renesmee she totally disagreed. Her face was even paler than Rose's, her eyes were as big as they could be and she was trembling all over.

"Ness.. what going on?" I said while I grabbed her elbow. She was completely frozen, stiffened. There was not a single movement expect the staring.

Instead of answering she just shot a question at the other vampire "Are.. _are you here to kill me_?"

The redhead laughed, her eyes however didn't join. They were ice and ice cold, they were almost as red as her hairs, Her face was covered in freckles but that didn't make her less beautiful.

"Ohh Kiddo" She said with a half smile. Renesmee froze even more at those words and looked like she was going to jump right through the window. Ready to make a leap of faith just to get out of here.

"Whatever you're planning I'm sure I deserve it" She mumbled while she lowered her eyes. Like she was ashamed in some sort of way. Which was weird, What was going on here?

"Jeez kiddo, You look like you could use a drink. Why don't you join me in the kitchen?" She gestured to the kitchen and than in a flash she was gone. Nessie sighted deep and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply again and then clutched her teeth.

"Ness…?" I said while I grabbed her shoulder. I wanted some answers, I wanted to know how to support her, to help her right now.

"Not now Jacob, Please look out for Caleb" She mumbled as she brushed off my hand. Then with slow paces she walked towards the kitchen. When she entered I searched for Edward.

"What the Hell is going on?" I shouted while I folded my arms. Someone better explained, or things were going to get messy. I hated it to see my girl so scared and sad at the same time. After such a beautiful day we were supposed to sit at the kitchen and giggle over some hot chocolate. I would tell her stories from my youth and we would snug up and cuddle and kiss all afternoon. Her kisses would taste like vanilla and then I would take her out for dinner. After a beautiful day I would return her to the mansion and tuck her in. Then I would stay until she was asleep, to be ready when she would wake up to repeat yesterday. But ofcourse that wasn't a option here in this mess we made.

He grunted "Because of that stupid child _I don't know"_ He spat towards me.

"So now Nessie is in the kitchen with a vampire that scares the hell out of her and you have no idea who she is?" I said with clutched teeth. They couldn't get me any angrier, were these people stupid or something?

"She promised she wouldn't hurt Nessie in any way" Carlisle said formal.

"And ofcourse you believed her on her word" I hissed. Vampire logic, totally vampire logic. Or maybe 1700 AC logic.

The next second a scream came from the kitchen. It took us only a second to enter that same area. I quickly inspected Nessie. Her hand was covered in blood, it was dripping onto the kitchen floor where it already formed a pool. Nessie however pierced her eyes shut. The other vampire was standing on the other side of the room staring at Ness with a somehow amused look. So she couldn't have been the one who hurt Nessie. But then who did? I shot a dark look at the vampire which she didn't seemed to receive.

"Renesmee?" Carlisle asked. Nessie opened her eyes and stared at him with a dark look. Her eyes were clouded and darker than I've ever saw. She was mad, not just mad she was furious.

"I'm such an idiot" She stated while she walked to the sink to brush of all the broken glass in her hand. Well at least that meant that it wasn't her blood on her hand and on the ground which was good. No threat. The vampire was off the hook for now.

"I'm going to kill that freakin' bitch" She mumbled while she turned on the water.

"That depends who's first" The redhead said while she took a sip of her glass. Nessie just exchanged looks with her.

"Ness what the hell is going on here?" I shouted while I folded my arms. I wanted to know if that vampire had hurt her in any way, which lead in killing her because nobody hurt my Nessie. Or that something else was going on, in that case if that was killable I would kill it too.

"Rosalie get that freaking baby out of here, enough is enough" Edward stated. Rosalie however just shook her head, Edward had to wait just like the rest of us. Which really seemed to misplease him, he exchanged a look with her telling her she didn't got that easily of the hook.

" Renesmee dear, will you please explain what's going on here?" Esme said softly. Ofcourse mommy leech stayed calm. After all those years and all that experience she knew what she needed to do. And so she did, she took the lead taking care of everything.

**Renesmee's Point of View. **

I stared at Esme, part of the family. Part of _my_ family. Part of the family who loved me after the incident, who loved me after all this. All the problem I caused, all the hurt I caused. I couldn't help but to get emotional. Tears welled up in my eyes as I tried to find the words.

"I.." I sighed. _Breath Renesmee Breath._ This is only good news. This was something that wasn't going to hurt them. This would make them happy, so come on and girl up. Tell them!

"Meet Sophie, one of the group that was killed" I mumbled. All eyes wandered off to Sophie who raised her hand in a greeting. It took them only a few seconds to figure it out. I could see it in their eyes, I could almost hear their brains working at high speed. Only Jake was a little slow to catch up.

"I don't get it" He said while he folded his arms again. Jeez he really needed to stop doing that.

"Renesmee is not venomous" Alice said loud and clearly. "That means there was a other vampire connected with the killing"

"You can guess three times" Renesmee said with a faked smile. Her eyes almost shot fire.

"Jane. It was a set up" Edward said while he accidentally broke the chair he was leaning on. I could understand his anger because I felt the same, that's why there were glass pieces in my hand.

"Correct, It was a set up. I think I wasn't supposed to live. It think that was the big mistake, but Renesmee is my last friend. I thought she needed to know the truth. And now I'm a vampire.. that bitch killed my friends which I've known for my whole life. And she is going to pay for it, that's why I would like to ask you if I can join in your battle" Sophie said.

"Ofcourse you can sweetie, Here let Alice fix you some new clothes" Esme said while she laid her hand on Sophie's shoulder. Sophie nodded gratefully and within seconds the two girls were gone. Poor Sophie didn't knew what she started with Alice and clothes.. A sad smile rolled over my lips. I was so dumb… I could have seen that coming. It was so much simpler to get me to Italy when I believed I was a monster who could be tamed by them. But I was not.. Even though this realization should bring me some happiness it didn't. It just made me even more sad. These five years have been only a lie, nothing more. I now knew I wasn't a monster, I was only raised between monsters.

"No worries Renesmee everything is going to be alright" Esme said with a smile.

"I'm going to kill..-" I started but she cut me off "You're not going to kill anyone young lady. You're going to take a hot shower and get some clean clothes. You look horrible" She said while pointing towards me with her finger. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs. After the hot shower, which did me some good, I crawled in bed with my PJ's. My bed was warm and welcoming. Fortunately for me Rose was determined to take care of Caleb. For me this meant I could get all the sleep I wanted. Which in my case was a lot. I loved sleeping, it was one of the few things that really made me feel human. For me it seemed horrible to always be awake. You always have to think, constantly. When you're sleeping your mind leaves you alone for a while. That's what I loved about sleeping.

"Ness hunny it's time to wake up" Someone said while softly shaking me. I opened my eyes, It was Jacob. He brought a plate with lunch with him. I smiled and thanked him.

"Are you hungry?" He said, I shook my head. I felt a little bit sluggish so I rubbed my face. It didn't seemed to help at all. Maybe I was getting a cold.. Well that would suck.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked, " A few hours" He answered while he handed me my bread. I took a bite. I slowly chewed it trying the new taste. Esme was making sure that I tasted everything within reach. So every single day my food was a new surprise. Yesterday it had been ham, cheese spread and 7-up. The ham was alright, the cheese spread was acceptable. The 7-up was horrible. It was way too sweet and I drank it too quickly to there were bubbles in my nose which hurt.

"Ieeew what it this, it's disgusting" I said while I made a face. Jake looked up from his sandwich and inspected mine.

"It's peanutbutter" He said with a smile.

"It's sticky" I said while I let my tongue run over my teeth.

"That correct" he grinned.

"Hey Ness, can I ask you something?" He said while he played with his sandwich.

"Hmm I guess so" I said.

"Why did you decide to come back?"

I raised my eyes at him. I almost forgot to swallow, because he really caught me off guard with that question. Why did he wanted to know? Why did he wanted to know now?

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine too" He said quickly smiling at me. I shook my head, "I guess I can tell you"

I took a deep breath. "I guess because you guys were my only chance of helping Caleb, The Volturi wanted him dead anyway. I had nobody there I could trust, nobody who would help me or him. It scared me, I didn't know why I choose to come back and not run away. It's not because I missed you guys or something. That's not it. It was just a gut feeling that you could help. It was my best chance" I said.

"Not even Alec?" Jacob said softly. For a second I didn't knew what to say. The memory of Alec made me feel sick. Jacob noticed and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry Ness, I didn't mean to upset you" He whispered while he stroke my hairs.

"He was gay, he didn't loved me"

Well there it was, it was out of my system. I've said it. Alec was gay and he didn't loved me. The sick feeling in my stomach didn't disappear thought. It only became worse, I felt terrible…

"Shhh, Shhh" he said in my hairs.

"I'm okay" I said. He pulled me in his arms and I let him enjoying the warm feeling that overwhelmed me. I buried my face in his neck. His big strong arms around me protecting me.

"Ness how did you escape the volturi anyway?" he asked while he stroke my face.

"Ohh nothing special. I gave the guard that was supposed to look after me a BJ" I said.

Jacob seemed to choke in a coughing fit which seemed to come from nowhere. I pulled loose and slapped him on the back. When he was able to breathe somehow normally again I asked him what was wrong.

"I think I misunderstood you, what did you say?" He asked with a heated face. I raised my eyebrow again while I repeated the words I just said.

"Okay.. Well.. I… Uhhm" He stuttered.

"Jake please, there's nothing wrong with that. No vampire would ever say no to a BJ" I said, not getting his point.

"Well not only vampires…" He mumbled and than his cheeks flushed ever more.

"I don't understand" I said while I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah well I'm not sure if we should talk about this" Jacob said while he made sure to keep his eyes at the floor.

"Why would you enjoy a BJ?" I asked still not understanding what he meant.

"I… Ness.. We can't do that. You're so young. You shouldn't even..-" He mumbled but I cut him off.

"You don't even like blood.." I said, this time his eyebrows raised.

"Blood..?" He said with a little voice.

"Yeah how would you else do it?" I said confused. I didn't understood this conversation at all. Jacob however seemed to be confused too, but somehow he was also embarrassed, which I didn't understood.

"Well not with blood! Don't you think that's kind of harsh?"

"Not with blood? But how would you do a blood Job without blood?" I said my frown still on my face.

"A blood job?" Jacob asked confused.

"Yeah, a blood job means I gave him blood and he needs to return a favor. In this case forgetting me, also I gave him a little bit much so he was a little high. It is very common in Italy" I explained.

" A blood job.. " Jacob repeated slowly.

"Yeah were you thinking about something else?" I said while I folded my arms.

"Well yeah, but it's of no matter now" He said while he still was avoiding my eyes.

"You should tell me, I told you too" I said while I raised my eyebrows. Why the hell was he acting so stupid.

"You're a little young for that" he said.

"Or you tell me, or I'll ask Edward" I said, a scared look wandered over his face.

"I don't think that's a good idea Ness" He said softly while shaking his head.

"Then tell me" I said resolute. "You told me what imprinting is"

"Well that's a little different.." Jacob said and his face was turned more red every second. I was still not getting this..

"Well it has to do with making love" He mumbled while staring at the door. But hell he was not getting out of that door before he told me what I wanted to know.

"Making love..? You love someone or you don't. You can't make love can you?" I asked confused.

"Well it's a other word for sex" Jacob said.

Now I felt my cheeks flush. "Oh god please say we aren't having the sex talk do we?" I said while I slapped my hands before my eyes.

"Well you wanted to know" Jacob said, relieved the subject was shoved away.

"I so didn't wanted to know" I mumbled while I tried to hide my heated face.

"Let's not talk about this again for a while kay?" He said while he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his warm skin pressed against my arm. Somehow my brain thought this was the time to remind of the memory of Jacob. Who was standing naked in the kitchen the first time we met. This was totally embarrassing, no embarrassing was an understatement.

"Do… you.. want to have sex with me?" I said now making sure my eyes were avoiding his.

"NO!" He shouted.

"You don't?" I mumbled and suddenly I felt pretty ugly. What was wrong with me? Wasn't I pretty enough? Were it my scars? Did they make me ugly? Was it because he didn't liked the way I looked? What did I do wrong. Then suddenly he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"No Ness that's not what I mean, Ofcourse I want to have sex with you, I really want to have sex with you. But you're way too young. It's not the time for that" He said resolute. Staring deeply in my eyes. I just nodded, still too ashamed to look at him.

"Hey Ness, come on you couldn't know" He said and then kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm sorry Jake" I said and then suddenly I felt the need to giggle. this was so stupid.. He laughed with me. After that we had a more serious conversation, about Leah, Caleb and Seth.

"He's still not back. Haven't heard from him since.. " Jacob mumbled. I could see he was worried. I laid my hand on his shoulder "He needs time Jake, you have to respect that"

He nodded "I know that, but he was always such a cheery kid you know. And now…" He sighed. He didn't had to finish his sentence, I knew what he meant.

"I know Jake I know, Will he be here when we leave to volterra?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. I think so, but I can't be sure"

_Meanwhile in Italy His Point of view. _

"What do you see Mathilda?" I asked her, she just gave me a absent smile.

"A lot of deaths Sir, a lot of blood is going to be spilled in the weeks that are coming" She said without any sign of a expression. For a second I stared at her. Her full lips and dark eyes in her pale face. Her dark short hairs that always fell perfectly in place.

"Is it going to be worth it Sir?" She said and blinked. One of the first signs she could do more than talking.

"Yes it will be worth it Mathilda" I said and folded my hands.

"Don't be disappointed if your revenge is somehow bitter instead of sweet" she said.

"Dear sister, we're the first vampires ever created. I think after all this years I know what I'm doing"

"We'll see brother we'll see"

"No doubt sister, Marcus and Cauis are next"

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmmmmmmm who was that? And what's going to happen next? Who knows? <strong>


	19. Birthday Girl

**Hey guys! here's the next chapter! We're reaching the climax, just a few more chapters and this story is over guys! But for now let me know what you think! I would love to see some reviews. It's really motivating! **

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's Point of View. <strong>

I opened my eyes, for some reason my heart fluttered when I did. I shook my head and hit the shower, telling myself to calm down. I knew why I was so hyper. It was my first birthday with the Cullens. I turned six today… When I was done washing myself I got out and dried of. I stared in the mirror. Did I look different now? I couldn't see a single change. I still was the same.. still the same brown eyes, the same curls and the same lips. Nothing different. But somehow I felt much mature right now, it was stupid.. only a day had passed so nothing really changed. But this day excited me. I didn't knew what to expect from the cullens. I knew they knew it was my birthday, but what if it wasn't a big deal to them? They already had so much birthdays, nothing special right?

Wrapped in my towel I walked to my closet. What to wear on this special/not special day? Should I go classy or just normal? Should I dress up or not? I decided to go for a black jeans and a green t shirt. I let my ringlets hang loose around my face and the only accessory I wanted to wear was my smile. I hesitated about some lotion or cream, but with those high sensitive noses I thought it wasn't a good idea. I think they wouldn't really appreciate it. So I walked downstairs, slowly not knowing how to act. I didn't knew what they had planned, or what they would do. I shouldn't get to excited if there was nothing to be excited about. But when I came down there was no one there.

"Uhhmmm Hellooooo?" I shouted, no there was no response. Well so much for my birthday. A little chagrin I walked towards the kitchen to grab some breakfast. When I opened the fridge there was a note on the inside with a arrow to the right. I followed it and found a other note. When I followed that one I found more and more notes. When I followed them I ended up in the study room. When I stepped in they all jumped out of closets, under tables and out through the window. yelling 'Supriseeee' I couldn't help but smile when Emmett told me he was really glad I was here because he was getting cramps. First Bella and Edward kissed me on the cheeks and pulled me in a bug hug. I'm saying Bella and Edward because I didn't really felt comfortable yet with the mom and dad thing. Next up were Carlisle and Esme telling me how proud they were at me. Alice complimented me with my choice of clothes while she kissed me on the cheeks. Jasper still a little stiff towards me quickly gave me three kisses. Making sure to keep his distance. Emmett just hugged me and Rosalie did the same. Holding me a little longer than the rest. Caleb just smiled at me with sparkling eyes. Knowing something but was happening. With a big smile Sophie hugged me whispered congratulations in my ear. The only person who still had to congratulate me was Jacob. He walked towards me and pulled me in a hug, he spun a circle with me in his arms and I giggled.

"See I told you we wouldn't forget, I'll never will" He whispered in my ear.

"Until you get Alzheimer" I mumbled and he pinched me.

I sat down where they told me to sit down, within seconds Esme brought me a huge cake. It was a blue iced cake with all sorts of flowers on it. It was real huge when you calculated it was only for Jake and me. That meant we both had to eat half a cake. There were six candles on it, all lit and burning brightly. I glanced over to Sophie and she gestured then I had to blow them. So I did, I never had a birthday cake in my life so I didn't knew the tradition of blowing out candles. It blew them out all at once, when I was done Esme handed me the knife telling me to cut it. I stared at it, I've never cut a cake before.

"So I just have to cut it?" I mumbled and she nodded. So I did it and she putted it on plates which she gave to Jake and me. I poked in it before I took a bite. It tasted really sweet and a little cit crumbly, the icing however was a little sticky and ever sweeter. I liked the icing the most so I ate that first. When I finished my piece I noticed some of the vampires stiffened. Then the smell of cologne hit me. Before I knew a whole bunch of people walked in. Edward and Emmett stared at Sophie, but she told them she was fine, No problems. I recognized Charlie, Sue, Seth, Paul, Kim,Quill, Embry, Some of the befriended covens like Irina, Tanya and kate and some others. My first thought was: Good now I don't have to eat that cake all by myself. Then I realized they came for me, because it was my birthday. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I stared at them. One by one they wished me a happy birthday. I cut some more cake which Esme passed. It really got to me that Seth come, after all that he was still here. That really meant a lot to me. Even though he still didn't wanted anything to do with Caleb, it was a truly great gift he just gave me. A man in a wheelchair came to me, I didn't knew who he was.

"I'll introduce myself, I'm Billy Black. I'm Jacob father" He said while he shook my hand. I smiled at him "I can see the resemblance now"

"You're more impressing than he told me" Billy smiled "Beauty and brains, a deadly combination. I'm glad he imprinted on you sweetheart, I'll hope you'll be very happy together" He nodded and then sat with his companion Charlie. Which exclaimed that even though he didn't knew what was going on he still was celebrating the birthday of his grand daughter. If it was dangerous or not, family was family. I pulled the old man in a hug, surprising him. I thanked him for coming and inhaled his smell. Cologne and chicken. I wasn't going to ever forget that, these people were so great to me. It was a real birthday now. After I made a talk with everyone I crawled onto jakes lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his neck. We sat there for a minute because Alice shouted it was present time. With that thought I felt a little uncomfortable, I already appreciated the gesture of thinking about my birthday. For me that was enough. I caught Bella's eyes for a second and we exchanged an understanding look. I knew she also didn't liked attention. Carlisle and Esme went first. They handed me package as big as both my hands. It was wrapped in beautiful green paper with a golden ribbon. With shaking hands I unwrapped it slowly, I didn't knew why I was nervous. But I was, When I pulled back the last wrapping paper I saw a beautiful music box. When I opened it a melody started to play and a pair of dancers started to sway the middle. I started at it, not knowing what to say. It was beautiful. I thanked them telling them I loved it. Because I did. From Alice and Jasper I got a beautiful dress with all sorts of accessories. The dress was green, a low cut with a pattern of leaves on the neckline. Completely with the bracelet and shoes.

"It will come in handy soon" Alice giggled while I thanked her.

From Rosalie and Emmett I got a red sportscar. For a moment I didn't knew what to say, I stared at them with open mouth. Don't get me wrong I loved the car, but me in a car? I've never pictured that in my mind. I didn't even knew how to drive a car. I didn't saw myself driving that.

"don't worry little niece, I've got your driver lessons too" Emmett grinned at my face. Thank god, that meant nobody was going to die. I thanked them still a little overwhelmed. A car, I've got a car. Now I could go everywhere I wanted. But the only place I needed to go was to Jake's, and thank god that was a tiny distance. Not even able to catch my breath more present came my way. From Edward and Bella I got a little package. When I opened it I found a necklace with the Cullen family crest on it. The lump in my throat returned. When I turned it around I saw that it was engraved. "We will always love you" I suppressed the feeling to reach for my neck. For my old necklace, the necklace I got from Jane and Alec. Ofcourse I appreciated the gift, but I was still adjusting. And this was not a step, but more a jump forward. I thanked Caleb for stopping Edwards gift. It would be plain rude to mirror this feelings on him. So when he offered to put it on I accepted. The weight felt somehow strange around my neck. I reached for it, touching it. Making sure it was there. It was really weird of having a necklace again. But I thanked them anyway, promising myself that I would wear it with pride. From Charlie I got a camera, the newest from the newest. I thanked him, not telling that I got a photographic memory. From Billy, Sue and the rest of the pack I got a diary, a book full with fairy tales and a gift voucher for 2 for a restaurant in port angels. From the Denali clan I got an iphone a new ipod and a Ipad. I thanked them glad the presents were over, or well almost over. When everyone was talking and the room was filled with happy chatter, Sophie gestured to come with her. When I did she took me to the kitchen.

"It's time for my present Ren" She said with a smile.

"You shouldn't have gotten me anything Sophie, I'm just glad you're here" I said and she smiled. Then suddenly her eyes turned black, but only for a second. The next second she was standing in front of me, grabbed the back of my neck with her one hand and pressed her wrist into my mouth. Fresh blood gulped into my mouth. I tried to fight her off, but for a newborn she was quite strong. I couldn't do anything else but swallow her blood, or else I would choke on it. Her blood tasted weird very bitter. When I thought I was going to suffocate she released me. I fell on my knees and wiped my mouth. She did the same well falling on her knee that was.

"What. The. Hell. Sophie" I mumbled I said while I tried to catch my breath. Then Edward stormed in with Emmett scanning the room. He stared from me to Sophie, not knowing what to do. He couldn't read what happened with Caleb so close. Then a tingling feeling went over my skin and my skin itched. I stared at my arms as my scars slowly faded away. Within second my skin was flawless again, then the tingling feeling stopped. With big eyes I stared at Sophie. She just grinned at me while she rubbed her wrist.

"Congratulations Renesmee, to a new beginning" She said and smiled. I got of my knees and pulled her in a hug. I felt how tears welled up "Thank you" I whispered in her ear. She just hugged me back, stroking my hairs.

"I can do it only one time, with the same person. It's my gift to heal them psychically with my blood. I thought it would be a good gift, Now you get a fresh start" She mumbled while she softly pushed me back. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a walk with Jasper. And then I'm going to hunt some bears. Jeez that costs a lot of energy" She said and with a wink she was gone. Edward just stared at me and Emmett looked a little confused.

"We should go back" I said happily and took his arm. He nodded and touched my arm, my perfect flawless skin. I could see he was touched at Sophie's gift for me. Like she said, a fresh start. No more scars from the past.

Upstairs they were still chattering happily and didn't even seem to notice I had been downstairs. I dashed in and grabbed Jacob. "I need to show you something" I whispered while I took his hand. Edward already told Bella and Carlisle. I could see it from the looks of them. Bella stared at me with a mix of sadness and happiness. Carlisle just looked neutral my way. When I pulled Jake on the hallway I dragged him to the closest room. It was the bathroom. When he was in he looked at me with confused eyes. I locked the door and hugged him. "Jake" I mumbled, while tears welled up again. He held me close as he stroke my hairs.

"Ness what's the matter, what did you wanted to show me?"He whispered in my hairs. I could help but smile while I stepped back. I stared at him and then in a blink of an eye pulled of my shirt. Revealing my flawless skin to him. His eyes wandered over my body, his eyes big. At first he couldn't believe it. He stretched his hand to touch my shoulder, he gently stroke it. Moving my gaze from his hand to his face I saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"Ohh Ness" He said while he pulled me in his arms "I'm so happy for you, you're so beautiful" He whispered while he stroke my arms. He hugged me so tightly that I needed to remind him that I needed air. When he released me I putted my shirt back on an he smiled. "I'm so happy for you" He said again while stroking my face. I smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss. It was a gentle kiss and when he broke up he rested his forehead on mine. The next second he pulled something out of his jeans. It was a little box which he pressed into my hand. I slowly opened it and found a silver bracelet. On that silver bracelet were several hangers. One was a heart, there was a wolf, a moon, a book, a crown, and a snowflake.

"The wolf is for hector, I know you like wolves. The moon is because you like to stare it at night. The book is for the fairy tales I told you, the crown because you're my princess. And we're living our own fairy tale. The snowflake is because I had such a beautiful day with you in the snow. And the heart because I love you Renesmee Cullen. I love you so much" He mumbled with slight pink cheeks. "I hope you like it"

"It's beautiful Jacob, Thank you" I said while I gave him a kiss on the lips. "Did you made them yourself?" I said inspecting them closer. A little ashamed he nodded. I couldn't help but smile towards him. "Thank you so much" I said and touched his face. After a long and satisfying kiss we strolled back to the room. After a few hours the visitors left, after thanking and hugging them goodbye the house was quite empty again. When everyone was cleaning up I excused myself and pulled back in my room. I closed the door and walked to the cupboard. I opened the last drawer and grabbed my photoalbum. I sat down on the bed and took a deep breath, then I opened it. Pictures of my past life showed, pictures of my previous birthdays. I turned the pages until I saw everything. Then I putted it back in the drawer and curled up in a ball. In a year so much has happened, I've lost one family and found an other. I'm not saying that Aro was a good father. But he was the father that I always knew. And for some weird reason I missed him, him Jane and Alec. Back in the days. I missed it a little.

**Jacob's Point of View. **

"So are you ready to leave tomorrow?" Edward asked. I nodded "It's going to be over for once and for all"

"I don't want her to go" He said bluntly. I stared at him "She already saw so much horror, after this day I don't want her to go. It's not only her fight, but also ours. I can't cope with losing her again. She is the weakest link, she needs extra protection. I can't handle losing her again. Not even the idea. It's too dangerous Jacob. She has to stay here" He said explaining his statement. I nodded. "You're right" It was for the best if Renesmee stayed here. It was too dangerous, the Cullen's knew how to take care of themselves in a war but she didn't. And even if she did, she still needed to stay here just in case. I heard her walk down the stairs and when she entered the room she smiled at me, she was a little absent. Like her mind was somewhere else.

"Tomorrow the Vampires are coming" Edward said and I nodded. Tomorrow it was going to happen. The final fight would finally take place.

"Renesmee can we talk?" I said while It ook her arm. She nodded and I placed her on the couch.

"Ness I don't want you to go with us tomorrow.." I said and immediately her eyes shot fire.

"What do you mean?" She said while she clutched her teeth.

"I think it's for the best if you stay here hunny" I said trying to soften it up a little. She shook her head "Jake this is also my fight" She exclaimed.

"Goddamit Ness, do you want to see all those torn up woman, all those babies that we need to kill! Do you want to see more blood and death than you already have? Do you really want that" I shouted towards her. She blinked and then her face turned pale. She inhaled slowly making fists of her hands. Then she looked up with big eyes. "No, no I don't want to see that, but I don't want to stay here alone" She said with watery eyes.

"You'll not be alone. Esme is staying with you" Edward said and laid his hand on her shoulder. She nodded pulling back from this fight. Then she went to the kitchen to grab some dinner.

"Jake are you coming?" She said but I shook my head. I needed to go home first. I needed to tell Billy, I needed to tell him I loved him. That I loved Rachel and Rebecca. That if something happened and I wasn't coming back he didn't needed to be sad.. I needed to do all of that. I felt a soft hand on my cheek. I looked up in her brown puppy eyes. "Are you coming back..? You.. can stay with me tonight" She whispered. I cupped her hand and took it kissing it's back. "Ofcourse I will honey, I'll always come back to you"

**Renesmee's Point of View. **

With Hector in my arms I waited for him to return. With the thought of tomorrow my heart jumped almost out of my chest. I was frightened.. Frightened to lose someone, to lose someone again. I couldn't cope with that. In my puppy PJ I crawled into my bed. He sneaked into the room, closing the door quietly. His face looked worried, but he tried so hard to not let it show. He crawled with me "So how was your first birthday here?" he whispered while kissing my ear. I smiled at him telling him it was great. He smiled back saying he was glad because of that.

"Jake take of your pants" I said while I yawned. He shot me a disturbing look. "What?"

"You can't sleep in your jeans, take them off. Your shirt too" I mumbled while I cuddled towards him. He grinned and did what he was told. I snuggled against him and inhaled his scent.

"Jake you're coming back right?" I asked with a little voice. Making a trail with my finger.

"Ofcourse hunny I'll always come back to you" He mumbled while he kissed me. "good, that's good" I mumbled while I closed my eyes.

When I woke up Jake was staring at me, I mumbled something while I pushed him away. He grinned and kissed me.

"Ahh go brush your teeth" I mumbled while I made a face. So we stood up and brushed our teeth together. It was all one happy morning. Untill we walked downstairs and I had to stay goodbye. Yesterday I hugged everyone in happiness. Now I was hugging the same people in fear they weren't coming back anymore. I couldn't help but cry when I hugged Edward, my father. Please come back safely" I mumbled in his chest. He reassured me he would. When I hugged Bella, my mother I did the same. They needed to come safely. I needed them, they couldn't die. When I hugged Jasper I said "Now that you're scarless let's keep it that way" he grinned and kissed my forehead. When I had to say goodbye to Jake the lump in my throat returned. Tears welled up as he pressed me to his chest. Reassuring me he would came back safely he kissed my hairs. Then I had to let him go, he kissed me on the lips and then turned around. Walking straight into war he looked back once giving he a reassuring smile. Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulder as we watched them leave. I cried my eyes out as I heard the car drive away.

"It's going to be okay Ness. Everything is going to be okay" she mumbled as I took Caleb out of his box. I cuddled with him all day.

"Nessieee saddd' He mumbled while he touched my cheek. I tried to smile but it didn't work 'Yes Nessie is a little sad, but everything is going to be okay" I said to him while stroking his little head.

"Issss going to be okay" He repeated. I kissed his little nose and cuddled some more. Tired of the crying I fell in a chaotic sleep. I woke up of Caleb's crying. I hurled him in my arms as I walked towards the kitchen. I guess he was hungry. I opened the fridge to see if I could find some blood bags.

"Mmmm" I heard from behind me. With a frown I turned around, wandering where that sound came from. I couldn't help but scream when I saw Esme lying on the ground. Chained and covered in blood. There were two vampires next to her. A woman with short black hairs. Her eyes were completely dark and she didn't seemed to notice me. She was absent, like she was blind. And a man, with long dark hairs. his eyes were a mix of red and black. His lips formed into a smile. I spun a circle trying to run, but I was already too late. Before I could blink he was right before me. I froze in my steps afraid to move.

"Is this her Mathilda?" He said and I shivered at his voice. It was raspy but silky at the same time. Even though he was a vampire he was turned at a later age, around his 40s. He was still incredibly beautiful but frightening at the same time.

"This is her Master" The other vampire smiled. Then I heard a cracking sound and Esme shrieked of pain. I tried to swallow away my fear as I stepped backwards. He couldn't use his gifts on me with Caleb this close. So it was just physical. But I was sure physical I couldn't win from him either. He smiled at me as his hand was suddenly around my neck. "What do you want" I said staring at him in fear.

"I want nothing from you, or that woman over there. My vengeance is towards someone else. But you two are the perfect guarantee that everything will work out like I want to. Now did you pack your stuff? We're going to make a little trip to Italy"

He laughed as I screamed. The screaming quickly died away as he raised the pressure cutting off my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? What did you think? Who is this person? What did you like? What didn't you like? Let me know in a review guys! <strong>


	20. The Beginning

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 20 of Daddy's girl. the beginning of the Climax. First of all I would like to explain a thing, I got a question of Jasmin who'd say: Vampires don't have blood do they? So how can Esme be covered in blood and Sophie use her skill? Well Sophie's a newborn, her body is still supporting the blood system. That's why she can only do this once. It takes a lot of energy, to do it again will even cost more. Within a few months however her skill will bleed out and her system will work without it's blood. That's why she can only do it one time with the same person. Why Esme is covered in blood you'll soon find out. For now keep reviewing guys, I love to read them. There really supporting and motivating. Love to my readers. **

* * *

><p><strong>Daddy's Girl Chapter 20: The Beginning <strong>

**Jacob's point of View. **

Just a few more hours then this would be all over. Just a few more hours and I would wash the blood off, I would look Seth in the eye seeing his vengeance was satisfied. I would see the hurt that it would leave. I would see the pain in the eyes of my companions. All covered in blood we would be quiet for a while. Thinking about all the victims and horror we saw. The life's that were spilled over the tiles, the dead lifeless eyes would stare at us, the smell of burning smoke cringing in our noses. Nobody would get out not being hurt. Taking lives, fighting for your loved ones. That does something with you. The thought of Renesmee, Rachel, Rebecca and my father made me a little sad. I was going to believe that we would all make it out alive, but everything was possible. I would fight until my last breath to protect and revenge my loved ones. I would fight till my last breath to see _her_ again. To see her expression when I walked into the room, hear her voice that sweet soothing sound. To see her bright smile that send shivers of happiness through my spine. And those eyes, pools of intelligence, hope and love. With those little twinkling dots in them I could gaze in them all day. I would always love her, no matter what. My one true soulmate, the reason I stood here. To revenge the pain they caused her. And even thought she didn't said that she loved me, it soothed me a little knowing she would be there when I came back. She would wrap her arms around me and kiss me, making me forget those horrible empty eyes. The screaming and the blood. She would make me forget, all of it. And then I would hold her, I would hold her until eternity.

Our footsteps sounded hollow on these empty streets. An almost invisible army. Werewolves and Vampires combined into a war. Preparing to eliminate a threat that would hunt them forever. We all knew that the vampires weren't the only things that needed to be killed. The mothers and babies were going to have to be killed to. And to kill a baby, a mother.. They all needed to be eliminated. When vampires all over the world knew that they could reproduce, no woman, no girl would be ever safe again. Because after a eternity alone you would kill for a family. And that would kill thousands of innocent woman. We couldn't let that happen, vampires would rule the world then. We would live in a decade of fear, the rules of the jungle. The world would become a mere playground for those not turned yet. And then after thousand years the human race would die out. Ruled by the vampires and hybrids. No one had the right to live that long, the creation of vampires was strictly forbidden. The hybrids weren't an exception. Newborns should be killed.

I sighed, an awful loud noise in the middle of not beating hearts. A few red eyes were pointed my way, I sure as hell was glad that most guys of my pack were with me. It didn't make me feel a stranger in some kind of way. We were still the weird dogs in the pack, but I could live with that. I glanced sideward's searching for Seth. His dark eyes were focused on the way in front of him. His lips were a tight line, his face didn't showed a single expression. I knew what he was thinking about this attack, the only thing he wanted was revenge for taking, raping and killing his sister. He wasn't going to show any mercy, he turned bitter, dark in the last few weeks. A smile seemed like poison to him. The only thing he could think of was killing them, he never did anything else than training. Getting better, stronger, quicker was his motto. To kill so many leeches as he could. He was no man anymore, he turned himself into a killing machine. A person without any emotions, a person that longed for blood. Blood to soak the ground with, to splash the walls with. To drown the next victims in.

No mercy.

I turned, on my other side I found Edward. His eyes seemed hollow, his face pale. He almost liked like a ghost. Tightly hand in hand with Bella they were moving swiftly. Getting there so quick as possible, longing to go home. But on the other hand they wanted to postpone the inevitable as long as possible. They didn't want to see their hands covered in blood again. Especially Bella who was acting very brave wasn't ready for this. She was way too young to see that much pain and death. But then on the other hand, a lot of us were. Seth, Quill, Bella, Paul, Embry, Me. We were should be having fun on parties, sneaking around and getting drunk. Learning for our diploma's, making love on the beach. That sorts of things weren't going to happen. No not for us, we were forced to grow up.. I could smell them, we were coming closer. Soon it would all begin. The door was staring at us, the huge doors almost forbid us to come in. It took two vampires to get it open, it protested with squeaking. But it was just a door he shouldn't complain. Our footsteps were barely hearable when we walked down the stairs. The stairs were cold and empty. Dead.. I wondered how many walked down here, not knowing what was going to happen. Not knowing they would be killed and sucked out, or even worse. Being raped and killed by the pregnancy. My heart really went out to all those people. Poor women, poor girls. But that was not the time to think about it now, because we entered the main hall. A elite force of vampires was waiting for us, Cauis and Marcus in their thrones. Their red eyes watching us closely when we approached. Like agreed to Carlisle and Edward stepped forward. Without Caleb around Edward was possible to read their minds, we also had a other women who could tell if someone was lying. So let the confrontation begin.

"Carlisle, what a lovely surprise please tell me why the pleasure?" Cauis said as he stood up. He raised his hands, the vampires stiffened at his movements. Ready to attack if it was necessary, killing machines like Seth. However Cauis looked self confidant there was some disturbance in his eyes. He felt something was wrong, thank god they didn't had people who could predict the future. I glanced over to Alice, I was real glad she was on my side. Alice would be a horrifying enemy. I was glad I didn't need to fear her.

Carlisle however didn't answered the question. He just raised his eyes at Edward who was staring at Caius.

"Cauis you are being accused of creating newborns" His voice was cold, he shut his emotions down. Pressed the button. I guessed that after these years it will get easier to do. No more thinking, no more feeling. Just killing. The blood on your hand was just blood, the eyes of the dead weren't staring at you, but were staring in open space. Well at least they didn't have to close their eyes at night. To dream about everything that happened.

"Newborns? I don't know what you are talking about" Cauis said while he folded his hands. He raised his eyebrows at us. Marcus who was sitting next to him stared at us bluntly. I've never seen him really care. He always was so not caring.

"Hybrids" Edward exclaimed while he folded his arms. I saw the girl who had the ability to tell if someone was lying narrowing her eyes. Was that a sign?

"Edward dear friend, Hybrids aren't forbidden. If they were you would be burned on the stake a long time ago. Together with your wife and precious daughter." Cauis face showed a flash of anger. It only showed for a second, then his perfectly steady face returned.

"What happened.. happened with Bella's permission. Renesmee is our child, which was stolen from us for far too long. But these hybrids are created to help the volturi rule this world. And that _my dear friend_ is very forbidden. These woman were captured and raped, being used as simple shells. Carriers until the babies would kill them from the inside. The last three months of their lives spending in fear and pain."

"Like my sister!" Seth growled. Shaking from anger he almost fused right at the spot.

"Not only that, but you took a loved one from us. You always stated that the expanding of our covens were penal. But now you expanded your army with dozens hybrids. Not only to rule, but also to feed on before going to war. Their blood makes you stronger, it's addictive but that's of no concern. You'll just create more hybrids. Maybe even breed further. Getting the hybrids pregnant so'll you get the perfect specie. Only a fourth human and the rest vampire. So they still can reproduce so you can expand your family. "

Edward was not only talking towards Cauis. No he was telling us the story, the story we came here for. The story we needed to know. This way he made it all very clear, he was directly confronting Cauis with what he found in his mind.

"And then you took Leah, a family friend" Edward continued 'To create an "even superior race' Shapeshifter and vampire combined would be just the perfect tool. They would be immune for vampire venom, they'll almost be invincible. But that didn't worked out as planned did it?" There were more soldiers gathering at the other side of the room. But we prepared for that, we knew this wasn't going to be easy. No not at all.

"But then again it's none of your business _Cullens_" Caius spitted out "Without us, the world would be a mere vampire feast. They would be out of control, nobody would keep order. Without us you would be just monster. The world will go under without us, drown in its own blood. We hold the ropes. And now this Russian coven think they could take that from us? No never, We rule this world. I know what you want, You want my position. I knew it all along, you're here to push me off the throne. But that will not happen. the hybdris are just puppets under my mighty fingers." He stopped for a second to catch his breath. Not that he needed air, he just waited a few second to raise the tension.

"This world will once again be mine, I'll be a king. You will all bow to me- "

Seth cut him of making him choke in his own words. "Shut up sick bastard!" He spitted. Cauis didn't really appreciated the gesture. His eyes as big as plates stared at Seth before he narrowed them.

"If I'm not mistaken it was your sister no? No worries boy I did the honors myself, well you can't exactly call it a_ honor_ to touch that. She was quite a wild one. _But no worries I made her suffer_." He grinned towards Seth, who exploded. He fused but didn't attack yet. He needed to wait for the sign. That soon came when the girl stepped forward.

"I can say that the reason for which we came is true" She nodded to strengthen her words. That however was enough for Seth, he jumped forwards. The dozen of soldiers stormed forward to. It didn't happen like in the movies. Nobody screamed a battle cry, we didn't moved like two lines. No we both were playing dirty. Vampires ran on the walls jumping each other for above. Two vampires already made a fire and I could smell the first bodies. Before me there was a girl, from around seventeen, with a cute face. She wasn't a model cutie. But still cute. Her scarlet eyes however told me she was out for my blood. Such a shame. I fused and ripped of her left arm. With a shriek she fell down on the ground. A newborn so it seemed. No battle experience yet. I ripped of her head, a bitter filthy taste entering my mouth. Like a dog I brought her head to the stake were I spitted it out. That would be it for now, I'll drag the body here later. I went after Seth, who was fighting two muscular men. I neared from behind and ripped of one leg, knowing if I dumped it somewhere he wouldn't have time to stick it on again. They needed to spit on it first. They needed venom to stick the limps back on. If I made sure he hadn't time for that this one wouldn't be that hard. Seth dashed through the other one his legs, making him lose balance. With a quick turn Seth jumped at his back breaking his spine. After that his mighty jaws ripped off his head. Seth covered in skin adn bone finished the other one with me. Seth was good, ripping them to shreds. He left a bloody trail. There were pieces of vampire everywhere. Not only on the floor but also in his coat.

We heard someone beg for mercy, I soon realized that it was Cauis. The people around me also did because everyone stopped and stared.

"Carlisle please, you know me" He said. Carlisle just gave him a half smile. "I do, that's why I'm doing this" then he snapped his neck. For a second there was gasping everywhere. The fight hadn't lasted a hour. Cauis was dragged to the stake. The opposition didn't knew what to do, they searched for Marcus. Waiting for his orders. But Marcus was still sitting in his chair, observing this fight emotionless. Carlisle turned to him waiting for a expression, a reaction or what ever. For a few moments he did nothing, then he folded his hands and started to clap.

"If one domino goes down, they'll all go" He said and smirked. We stared at each other, not knowing what he meant. I caught a glimpse of him, his black eyes were still staring at Carlisle.

"It all happens for a reason right? I guess there's no need to fight it right?" His voice sounded silky, but higher then when I first met him. Still not knowing what to do all vampires were staring at him bluntly.

"What do you say about a toast?" He smirked again, but there was something odd about it. Something was not fitting the puzzle and I didn't knew what. Still in wolf form I order the pack to reorganize. With all of them in formation I stared at Marcus again. What was wrong with him? I couldn't figure it out. His black eyes wandered over the room towards us.

"Dogs, I hate dogs" He hissed through his teeth.

Carlisle shot a look at Edward, but Edward was staring at Marcus with narrowed eyes. "You're not Marcus" He said. For a second the room fell silent.

"So you figured it out didn't you" Marcus laughed piercing Edward with his black eyes. "I'll tell you, but first a toast!"

"Garret!" He shouted. A young men walked into the room, bringing Marcus a large goblet. He smiled again and nipped.

"Ahh the blood of a hybrid tasted so good" He closed his eyes and spun his head. "Expeccialy when it's fresly tapped. Did you know that the best way to tap someone is to put two hollow needles in their elbows?" He smirked again. "Do you want a sip Carlisle?" He asked, but Carlisle shook his head. "Too bad, maybe our lovely guest would." Then Garret returned, holding a struggling Esme. For a moment my heart stopped. If Esme was here then that meant that Renesmee was here somewhere too. He pushed Esme on her knees in front of Marcus.

"Esme!" Carlisle cried and dashed forward. "Uhhuh Carlisle, one move and she dies" Marcus said and took on other sip.

"Now my dear Esme, would _you_ like a sip?" Esme raised up her face, revealing us two bloody red eyes. Traces of torture on her body and face. Then she spit him in the face, venom dripped of his face. He wiped it away with his other hand while his face clouded. At first I thought he was going to slap her right in the face. But he didn't, he grabbed her chin and smiled. I wished we could do something, but he was too close. One move and they would rip of her head. We just needed to wait for the right time. Marcus opened her mouth and forced her to drink from the cup. Even though I was afraid for Esme my eyes searched the room for Nessie. Where was she? A choking Esme pulling me back to the spot though

"Now my dear leverage, how does the taste of your sweet _granddaughter_ bleeding to death taste?" Marcus laughed while he threw the cup on the floor. That… that was Nessie's blood? _Did you know that the best way to tap someone is to put two hollow needles in their elbows? _That meant Nessie was here somewhere bleeding to death?

2 days earlier.

**Renesmee's point of View. **

I opened my eyes, or at least I tried. A huge headache bursted through my head. The touch of light blasted through me like a lightning bolt. I closed my eyes, focusing on my hearing. Trying to hear if I was alone or not. I heard nothing so when I trusted my eyes again I opened them. I found myself on a unfamiliar couch. At first I wanted to call for grandma, but I thought it was better to first check the area. So I stood up, supporting my head when I did. Geez that sucker got me good. I felt the bruises on my neck, breathing still hurt. My throat was sore as hell. Like it was squeezed to pulp. At least I was still able to walk. Trying not to cough I walked to the only door in the room. If I coughed I would be certainly heard. The door opened without squeaking. Even thought this building seemed old, and dusty. There was a stairs, no other doors. So I walked down, the stairs was filled with old leaved and junk. When I was downstairs I found myself in the main hall. From the right I heard voices, from the left nothing. What to do now? Take off and take a leap of safety, or go right and try to help grandma? Well I knew what grandma would want.. to turn left. But I turned right when I heard her scream. I needed to try, I needed to help her if I could. When I kicked in the door two pair of eyes pierced mine. One black and one scarlett. The black ones belonged to the woman of middle age with the short black hair. A vampire for sure, her lips were painted scarlett red making her face even paler. She was wearing a red top, a black skirt and red high heels. Vampires loved to play dress up, believe I knew with four women in the house. The male was the one who grabbed me. Now that I looked closer I saw he was not very muscular, he was wearing a long leather coat, black jeans and cowboy boots. His eyes were scarlett and his face was filled with a short dark beard. Too bad he still could knock me down with two fingers in his nose.

"So she came" he said to the other woman, she just nodded. Stared at me like it was a shame I came here. I however didn't cared, I needed to find my grandmother. I found her on the ground. She was wrapped up to a ball.

"Grandma?" I whispered while I closed in on her.

"Ohh Nessie you shouldn't have come" She said. And then she looked up. Two scarlett eyes pierced in mine. Her look was sad, worried. But all I could think of was the color.

"Grandma? " I shrieked while I took a step back. I remembered the blood she was covered with the last time I saw her. Did that mean.. Did that mean she fed on a _human_? Was she forced to, ofcourse she was forced to Ness, she would never do this out of free will. They were torturing her, they were mentally torturing her. I reached for her hand, wanted to run out of that door and go left. Be free and never come back here again.

" You shouldn't have come" she repeated again. Before I could even blink the male grabbed me, he pushed me next to Esme. I cuddled up with her, grabbing her hand.

"What do you want from us? And why did you hurt my grandmother?" I hissed. The male gave me a amused look. "Watch it lady, or I'll cut out your tongue. Guess you can't stick it back with venom can you?" He grinned making a few comments I couldn't hear.

"But I like your courage, I'll tell you what were going to do. Well a little" He grinned again. "You're my leverage. _You're the reason I can watch the look on his face when he sees you die"_

* * *

><p><em>Soo what do you guys think? Who is the he there talking about? Why did they take Nessie and what happened to her? I would love to hear what you think. Let me know in a review! <em>


	21. Safe and Sound

**Chapter 21: Safe and Sound **

**Jacob's point of View**

_I closed my eyes, it was going to be okay. Everything was going to be fine. Renesmee was here. She was going to be okay. _

"_Jake?" She cried while she caressed my cheek. Tears welled up from her eyes as she tried to find mine. I wanted to look at her, but I was so tired. I just couldn't open them again. _

"_Don't cry Ness, everything is going to be alright. You're safe now. Nobody is going to hurt you now. You're safe now" I whispered. The taste of iron rolled over my tongue, the taste of blood. I didn't knew why but the sound of the war around us suddenly fell quiet. All there was were Renesmee and me. For minutes we were the whole world. I searched for her hand, when her cold skin touched mine I shivered. _

"_I came for you Ness, like I promised" I whispered. She didn't answer. Maybe she nodded, but I couldn't see. I tried to open my eyes, and with a lot of effort I pulled it off. She was crying even though I told her not to. _

"_Don't leave me Jake, please don't leave me" She whispered while a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away and I could hear her bracelet ring softly. She was still wearing it, my gift for her. It made me smile a little. I coughed and blood welled up from my mouth. It dripped from my face, over her hands. Coloring them red. But she didn't even seemed to notice. She just kept staring at me. I wanted to tell her that I loved her. That I loved her so much. But my voice wasn't cooperating anymore. There was no sound only more blood. She put her finger on my lips. _

"_Don't speak Jake" she whispered while she lifted her hand back. _

_But there was still one thing that I needed to ask, I swallowed a mouth full of blood only to clear it. It was now or never. _

"_Nesrrss" I mumbled, even though it was barely hearable she nodded. She was listening. _

"_Wilrrl yorui do mre the honor off marryrrinrng mre?" More blood, more tears. She nodded as she kissed my lips. strings of blood spun from our lips as she parted. _

"_I would love to marry you Jacob Black" She whispered. A tear fell from her face on mine. But that didn't matter. It was all good, she said yes. I closed my eyes. She loved me back. I exhaled.. I was so tired… _

_**A few hours earlier**_

**Renesmee's point of view. **

" So nice and comfy there little girl?" His voice snapped through my thoughts. Exhausted I opened my eyes, he swapped the cups of blood for empty ones. Just a few more hours and I was drained dry. My body was already dying, the amount of blood in it wasn't enough to fully functional anymore.

" Any last wishes before you die?" He asked while he sat down on the table. He made sure my chains were 'nice and tight'. I could barely feel my arms anymore. No way out, no escape. This was it for me. I was going to die her all alone in this dark room, listening to the sound of my own blood dripping.

" I don't understand.. why are you doing this?" I whispered. My throat was dry and I sounded like an old man. But he didn't seemed to notice. He was too busy with other things.

" Why you ask?" He let out an cold laugh " Because your grandfather killed my daughter. That's why. And now I'm going to make him pay" He patted my leg and stood up.

" Hey" I mumbled and he turned around. With asking eyes he stared at me. " I'm sorry about your daughter, but I still hope you burn in hell" I mumbled with my last strength. He just gave me half smile and left the room. When he closed that door I was alone again in the dark. The only sound there was was the vague sound of my heartbeat and I was afraid that wasn't going to last long.

**Jacob's point of view. **

One move and Esme died. No move and Renesmee died. What to do and whom to pick? I exhaled in exhaustion. _I'm going to find you ness, no worries. I'll safe you. I promise_ I shot to the sky. The smell of smoke and burned flesh tickled in my nose. I didn't knew what to do. Maybe it was selfish but I was choosing Renesmee over Esme. And if nobody was making a move in the next ten seconds I was going to be the first one. I was only afraid that the Cullens were going to try to stop me. They've known Esme longer than Renesmee. And I didn't knew their choice. I caught Edwards glance, he mouthed me to wait. But I was done waiting, something needed to happen and it needed to happen now.

" _Whats the plan Jacob?" _ Seth asked in my head.

But before I could answer the huge iron door opened. A male vampire walked in with an smooth grin on his face. He smiled polity towards us as he walked to Marcus.

" My beloved sister, that was an perfect show. My compliments" he said as he clapped his hands. I shook my head in confusion, then right before my eyes Marcus transformed in a woman. A dark haired woman with black eyes. She stood up and greeted him by pulling him into a kiss.

" _Didn't he just said she was his sister?"_ Embry gagged. In wonder we stared at the couple who broke up their make out scene.

" _Is this him, is this him?"_ Quill asked the question everyone thought. _" I think so"_ I replied.

"Oh by the way Carlisle your granddaughters says ' hi'" He grinned as he sat down on Aro's thrown. Esme crawled up and begged him to stop.

" Please why are you doing this to us? She is just a girl, she didn't harm you in any way. She deserves to live" With a loud crack the male buried his foot in Esme's face. With an howl she flew against the last throne, the empty one. I could hear bones break as she landed.

" Don't make me laugh woman" He hissed as he sat down again. " Your husband is the reason we are here in the first place. Because he didn't wanted to safe my daughter. Because he robbed her from living"

Everyone turned to look at Carlisle. " I remember you. I remember you now" He whispered.

_**28 September 1918 **_

_**Carlisle point of view. **_

" _It's going to be okay ma'am. Your son is going to be fine now. Just a few stitches and he's as good as new" I smiled towards the woman who was a brand new mother. Human these days. Sometimes i didn't get them. Their hatred and helplessness were one of the few things I couldn't get used to. _

" _Thank you doctor Mayfield" She nodded as she took her son from me. I shook my head once I let her out. It had been a busy day, not more busy than usual but it was still making me wish that I didn't needed to sleep. Well of course I didn't, but I meant to pretend that I needed sleep. And gulping down coffee to make it look more believable wasn't working either. I couldn't understand how I could like coffee as a human. It was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted. I walked past a priest, I watched him pray for a while. Since I turned I've never prayed. I didn't knew why. Maybe because what I was wasn't natural. Maybe because I was scared, that if something was up there, it wouldn't like me. Or if I took the word god in my mouth I would go up to flames instantly. I didn't knew what it was, but I rather choose safety than risk. But sometimes you needed to take risks, that's what I did with the boy yesterday. I never meant to turn him, but he seemed to have so much potential. He was smart, caring and had a good heart. The Spanish flue wasn't something he deserved. He seemed like a good companion. Just a few more days and then he would wake up. Then it was time to teach him, to show him. I just hoped he could handle the thirst. I just hoped he could understand. _

_It was break time, so I sat down a table. Pretending to drink some coffee when my friend David Jensen came sit with me. _

" _I can't believe that you can only survive on Coffee Carl" He sighted. " had a bad surgery again? I understand that amount of blood can really take away your appetite he?" I nodded and he started to eat his lunch. _

" _Did you hear about the couple in 454?" He said while munching down his bread. I raised my eyebrows in question. I haven't heard yet. _

" _Real sick man, but you'll find out yourself because they keep asking for you personally" Before he could finish his sentence I was already on my way. It was strange when people asked for me, maybe it were old patients or friends? But my friends didn't knew my alias so that was a little weird. When I walked into the room a tall man waited for me. I grabbed the file rapport and walked in. _

" _Goodafternoon you asked for me?" I said politly while I scanned the room. The couple both from east-Europe(or at least that was what I thought) They were both white from skin color and had dark hair. Sharp features and a little accent. _

" _Yes we did, doctor please you need to help us" The man said, I nodded and looked in the file. Something was bothering me, but I couldn't see what. I walked to the bed were a girl was sleeping. She looked like her mom a lot. She seemed like a normal girl except she smelled weird. _

" _What's wrong with her?" I asked while I laid my hand on her forehead. _

" _There is something in her head doctor. It's pushing against her brain" The woman cried. _

" _You mean like a tumor?" I said while I frowned. I wasn't a brain surgeon so I didn't understood why they asked for me. If this girl had brain cancer there was no hope for her. _

" _I think that was what the other doctor said" The man said while he scratched his head. The similarities between them were almost frightening. I glanced over the file again and then I saw what was bothering me. They were brother and sister. This kid was.. oh god some people. I didn't understand why the hell they would do that. _

" _I see you figured out we are brother and sister" The man said and walked to the door. He softly closed it and turned around. " You have to understand, we need to keep our name strong. We can't let impure blood run through the bloodline. We Lebedevs must keep our generations strong and pure" _

_These people were disgusting me. But I still didn't figured out what they wanted from me. But he told me right after. _

" _I want you to turn our child, and after that I want you to turn us. Don't play pretend I know what you are. I saw you turn that boy yesterday. I am demanding that you do it with us now" The man said through clutched teeth. _

_Not only was it forbidden by the law to turn a child this young, but this child also had a tumor. The venom wouldn't cure that. She would be retarded. And a retarded vampire was a dangerous vampire. She wouldn't understand the boundaries, nor the meaning of life and death. I couldn't turn this people. They would be a danger to humanity. _

" _Please doctor, I'll reward you greatly if you help us" The man said again trying to pull my attention. _

" _I'm sorry but I can't, I have no idea what you are talking about" I said and turned around. I needed to get out of here, real quick. _

" _If you don't, I'll make your life to a hell. I Vladimir Lebedev promise you that Carlisle. I'll take your daughters and make them suffer. Years after year. And it will all be your fault" he hissed through his teeth. _

" _I'm sorry sir, I am just a normal doctor who is trying to help. And now you are threatening me? I'm sorry but I'm stepping of your case" I said resolute while I walked outside. I closed the door softly and walked downstairs. David ran towards me_

" _Hey Carl, I said it was a nutjob right? I think they are suffering from pseudologica fantasia. I think their whole family is full of incest. Hey Carl are you okay..?" _

**Present time Volterra. Jacob's point of view **

After hearing the story there was silence. Before he started to speak again.

" I always keep my word Carlisle Cullen. You see when my beloved Mathilda and myself got changed. We got blessed, the god above blessed us with special powers. You see Mathilda has the ability to shapeshift. Not like your filthy dogs, but with humans. Also she has the ability to plants ideas in peoples mind. Like we did with Aro. It was our idea to snatch Renesmee, also it was our idea to kill you all. But our army wasn't strong enough the first time. So we decided to take a different path. And like you've noticed, I have a shield that protects me from all your abilities. God picked me to rule and I will. Me and my hybrid army will rule over this world. I will have people everywhere, as presidents, queens and kings. And all loyal to me"

He grinned and before I knew what was going on Seth leaped forward. A leap of faith.

" _FOR LEAH!" _He screamed as he went straight for his neck. I dashed forward just as the rest of my pack. It still was one for all and all for one. The war started all over again, bones snapped and jaws clutched. Blood spat and people screamed.

I'm coming Ness. I'm coming.

**Renesmee's point of view. **

" Renesmee wake up"

I opened my eyes, two red eyes were staring into mine. I vague knew them, but I couldn't remember. I could barely feel my body anymore. Someone was pouring something in my mouth. I needed to swallow it or else I would suffocate. It tasted like iron.. Blood. Why were they feeding me blood? To make the suffering last longer? Even though I didn't understand but I swallowed more and more blood. My head cleared up a little and I recognized the vampire who was bend over me. Felix. He was trying to loosen my chains.

" Felix?" I mumbled. He sighted in agony and pulled my chains as hard as he could.

" What are you doing?" I asked suddenly scared. He pulled me up and lifted me in his arms.

" I don't care about you Renesmee. I never did. But Alec did, and I cared about Alec. He never wanted you to suffer, he liked you. He would want you with your family" He said as he threw me over his shoulder. I pulled out the needles and threw them on the ground. _Thank you Alec_. I thought as I let myself hang. He took me to the kitchen, were we encountered Jane. Without a warning he dropped me on the ground. If I didn't drank blood I think I would have broken all my bones.

" What are you doing Felix?" She sneared as she looked at me.

" I'm doing what Alec would have wanted" He snapped back as he raised his arm protectively before me. " Don't you dare to touch her"

" I'm sorry I have my orders" She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

" You take orders from him?" I yelled. " The man who killed your brother? "

She just said nothing as she stared at me. Felix gestured me to go and so I did. I ran and ran harder until I was near the main hall. I could hear them fight, people were screaming and things were breaking. Should I go in?

I should. So I opened the giant door and stepped in, at first they didn't notice me. The war was raging around me and I felt like I was frozen in the middle of it. I saw my parents and cousins kill and slaughter. My grandparents were fighting side by side with the wolves. Suddenly a wolf stopped in his movements. Jacob. Ofcourse it was Jacob. He lifted his giant head towards me, I smiled. But then my eyes grew wide when I saw a vampire come near him. I wanted to warn him, Seth saw it too. But he was too late. I was too late. The vampire pierced him right through the spine. For a moment the world froze as Jacob went down.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I shouted as I ran towards him. Seth and Quill already snapped the vampires head off. But I didn't cared. I slid on my knees next to Jake. He squeaked as he fused back. I grabbed the spear and pulled it out revealing a giant hole in his torso.

" Jake?" I cried while I put pressure on the wound. Blood was running through his body on the ground. Shit shit shit. What to do now?

" Ness" His warm soft voice whispered. I lifted one hand and caressed his face. " I'm here Jake no worries"

"Don't cry Ness, everything is going to be alright. You're safe now. Nobody is going to hurt you now. You're safe now" He mumbled while he smiled towards me. I smiled back, I screamed for Carlisle but I got no reply. Nobody was helping, the war was still raging around us like nothing happened. Like Jake wasn't dying here. "I came for you Ness, like I promised" He said while he searched for my hand. I wanted to scream. I couldn't help him. There was nothing I could do.

"Don't leave me Jake, please don't leave me" I cried. Not now when I just found him. He couldn't do this to me, he couldn't leave me like that. He opened his mouth to say something. But he was only coughing up blood. It didn't mattered what he wanted to say, He needed to spare his strengths. "Don't speak Jake" Just stay alive that was of much more importance. But that stubborn donkey still tried.

"Nesrrss" He mumbled. He was barely hearable, but I could still hear him loud and clearly.

"Wilrrl yorui do mre the honor off marryrrinrng mre?" He finally asked. For a second my heart stood still, more tears streamed down my face as I tried to swallow this lump in my throat. I bend over to kiss him, we both tasted like blood so that didn't mattered anyway. As he started coughing again we parted strings of blood spun from our lips as we did. I needed to say something, I wanted to say something.

"I would love to marry you Jacob Black" I whispered as I pinched his hand. He sighed relieved. I tried to smile but I couldn't. It didn't mattered because he had his eyes closed.

" I love you Jacob Black, I love you so much. Please don't leave me alone" I said while I pinched his hand again. But the rhythmic pulse of his heart wasn't there anymore. I shook him, trying to wake him up. But he didn't responded. His heart gave up.

" It's alright Jake. No one can hurt you now. We'll be okay..

Suddenly there were hands everywhere, voices shouting and crying things. But I didn't feel nor hear them. I just banned them out, I didn't need them now. I kept pulling at the hands who were holding me back. Eventually I broke free and walked to the platform were Vladimir was hold by Emmett and Jasper. I didn't look at them, nor did I interact in any way with them. They were holding him in place, he was just where I needed him. As I approached he laughed. He didn't saw me as a threat. But I didn't cared what he thought, I was going to give him what he deserved. So I laid my hand on his cheek and pierced his mental shield. No mental shield could hold my ability back. I gave him five years of pain all in three minutes. I showed him the pain. Showing him made me relive everything all over again. But that didn't mattered. It was worth it I could feel blood running down my nose, this was taking my last drops of energy. I stopped when I was sure his brain exploded. That was just the amount I could take myself. I saw his dead body collapse on the floor, but it didn't made me feel any better.

Jacob…

My heart was racing, even more than normal. It couldn't take the hurt anymore. I lifted my hand towards my chest to feel but halfway it stopped. I stared at my hand as I listened to the last beat my heart made. Then there was nothing more than darkness.

" "


	22. You'll be alright

**hi guys! First of all sorry for the long wait, but we up and rolling again. Here's a real short Chapter. I hope you like it! A special thanks to all my reviewers! Thnxx guys! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: You'll be alright<strong>

"We got a heartbeat"

"But why isn't she waking up?"

"I don't know, her brain activity is very low"

"Does that mean she is slipping in a coma?"

"I think it does"

"For how long?"

"As long as she stopped fighting"

**Renesmee's point of view. **

I closed my eyes, I was safe. No one was going to hurt me here. I didn't knew where I was nor if I was still alive. All I know was that I was safe and alone. It seemed that no one except me hunted these grounds. I remember vaguely; the promises that they weren't going to leave me alone, but now I was. I was all alone in this forest. I was wearing nothing more than a white dress. My feet scraped over the dirt as I wandered through it. Was this what is was; Dying? Or was I already dead? I did not knew. I just wondered where Jacob was. He died too so we were supposed to find each other in this place. But there was not a single sign of him, maybe that meant that I didn't die yet. I needed to find him, he needed to be here. He made a promise that he would take care of me. Now I came and he wasn't here. I strolled through the silent forest. When I said there wasn't a single soul here I meant it. There was no sound, except from my footsteps, it was completely silent. And for a forest that was just strange, there were no birds or insects. Not a single one.

I wondered, where was I? suddenly a brief wind gusted over me, bringing the sounds of a beautiful piano play with it. I knew this song, it seemed so familiar.. Words flowed through my mind as I started humming

Little bird, don't cry

I'm not going to leave you

Forget the death, the past and pain

You be alright, no one can hurt you now

You and I will be safe, safe and sound

Don't you dare to look out your window

Darling everything is on fire

Just close your eyes, no one can hurt you

In the morning light you and I'll be safe

Come morning light, Come morning light

After the last sentence the music flooded away. I shivered, I was cold. I needed to find shelter before the sun went down. I needed to find Jake before that time. I softly called his name, disturbing the peaceful silence. At first there was no answer. But then a howl pierced the sky. A howl only a wolf could make. So I hurried to find the source of the howling. I entered a big meadow where a silver wolf was waiting for me. The silver was huge, almost as big as two horses. Even though he was quite impressive, he wasn't what I needed. I needed Jake, and jake was reddish. Not silver and especially not that big. The wolf didn't seemed hostile so I slowly turned around to leave, that was before he spoke.

"_Why in such a hurry little swan?" _His voice was one of the strangest experiences ever. It was deep and the vibrations drilled right through you. The one thing was that you never spoke out loud. In this silent paradise he spoke in my head. So I turned around and faced him. Not knowing what to do I just made a quick bow and waited.

"_I am dances with Wolves, The great great great great grandfather of the La Push shapeshifters" _His huge golden eyes seemed to look right through me. I mumbled that it was an honor to meet him, and that I was very impressed. He just let out a deep rumbling sound when I did that. I guess it was supposed to be a laugh.

"_I am sorry to disappoint you, but the little balck wolf isn't here" _ His voice rumbled through me, leaving a ticklish feeling. I frowned not understanding the meaning of his words. "I don't understand mister wolf" I said while I looked up to his big head.

"_The wolf named Jacob Black isn't here. But you his blood have came" _He growled. "_You're a fighter little swan, but why did you stop?"_

The answer was simple, I couldn't understand why he even asked the question. "Because he stopped living" I answered while I frowned again.

"_But who says he did? He'll always be there. In your dreams and even in your memories. With everything you'll do he will be there_" The wolf turned his head so he could look at me sideways.

"Because that's not enough. The memory of him is not enough, we were just starting our life together. We can't let it stop now" I said feeling a bit agitated. What did this wolf want from me, and why didn't he just tell me where Jacob was. This was just wasting time. I needed to find him.

"_But is that what Jacob would have wanted? For you to give up your life?" _The yellow eyes stared at me intense. Locking my every movement. After a few seconds I shook my head. No that's not what Jacob would have wanted. He wanted me to live, to move on with my life. Live the life that I finally started, only without him.

**Bella's point of view**

When Edward hit the notes I stared to sing. Softly while I took her hand. We were back in Forks again. After the tragedy in Volterra we were finally home. Finally were we belonged. But this… this wasn't part of the plan. I stared at my daughter who was lying there. Still not a single movement. Pale and sick, trapped in her own head. I prayed that she would wake up, that she would open her eyes. But she never did.

Little bird, don't cry

I'm not going to leave you

Forget the death, the past and pain

You be alright, no one can hurt you now

You and I will be safe, safe and sound

Don't you dare to look out your window

Darling everything is on fire

Just close your eyes, no one can hurt you

In the morning light you and I'll be safe

Come morning light, Come morning light

When the last notes died away I let go of her hand. It was time. Time for the funeral. All dressed in black we walked to the graveyard in silence. Rosalie was wearing the casket. Edward was right next to me, I grabbed his hand for support. This wasn't right, we should wait with burying him. She was his. She should be there, do the last honors. Not us, she should be able to say her last goodbyes before he went down in the ground. One with nature once again. We were putting him next to his mother, his rightful place. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, it wasn't fair. She didn't even had the chance to say her goodbyes. Hold him one last time, press one last kiss on his face.

There was a silence before Carlisle said the last words. We all said goodbye and stood there for a while in silence.

Volterra took many lives this time. Too much, it caused so much pain for everyone. I could still see it right before my eyes, my daughter who was covered in blood killing Vladimir. I could still see his cells explode and his eyes turn away. Then I can see her collapse right in the arms of Jasper. I can still hear him screaming for Carlisle as the silence of her heart reaches us. I froze for a seconds before I ran towards her, Edward right on my heels. I slid down on my knees as I took my little girl from Jasper. I could hear him whisper that he was sorry, he was so sorry. Carlisle was quick. He said she had a cardiopulmonary arrest. He did CPR and after three minutes her heart started to beat again. Vaguely and slowly but it started to beat again. Her emaciated body felt so light in my arms as I lifted her. We brought her to the sleeping chamber and put her to rest. We waited and waited but she didn't wake up. She never woke up.

**Mathilda's point of view. **

Home sweet home. They returned home, stupid little vampires. After she killed my husband I flee. But a pride woman as myself didn't flee. So here I was again, I was going to finish this for once and for all. I could feel my skin cripple and crumble as my features changed. My eyes changed. Almond shaped brown. My hair grew, bronze ringlets fell on my back as I shrunk. I glanced over to my companion next to me.

"You look stunning" She grinned. I smiled vaguely.

"You know the plan?" I growled while I let my hand run through my long soft hair.

"Yes. You distract the mother as I kill her"

"For a blonde one you are awfully cold my dear" I said, her fierce red eyes turned slowly. "I got nothing to lose"

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Let me know? XOX<p> 


	23. I won't give up

Chapter 23: I won't give up

**Jane's point of view. **

It was time, I just needed to finish it now. Mathilda had distracted them, and now I was alone with her. The mother was easily fooled. It was good thing that she was a young vampire. She was so stupid sometimes, a serious lack of experience. The other ones were out, hunting or working. It did not matter. But somehow I was feeling some kind of struggle inside. I should just finish it, pinch her throat until the machine next to her would show a straight line.

Beep, Beep...

I didn't knew why I found this somehow hard to do. I hated this girl, it was supposed to be easy for me. She was the reason my brother was dead. But somehow my icecold heart that was buried in my chest felt something. And I didn't knew what.. 'Just do it' I mumbled while I laid my hands around her neck. I did worse… I could do this. I started to pinch, I should've broken her neck instantly, but I wanted her to suffer_. She deserved to suffer._ She needed to suffer, because of her I lost _everything._ But then her eyes opened and two chocolate brown eyes drilled in mine. Big like almonds those eyes stared at me. And on that moment I could finally describe the feeling inside my chest. Jealousy. I was jealous of our dream girl.

She needed to die.

**Bella's point of view. **

I could hear her. Her careful footsteps on the soft earth. I knew she was here, but what I didn't understood was why she was running from me. My child, my poor baby girl. Maybe she was confused and scared. I had no idea what was happening inside her head. But I needed to find her, to comfort her. I called out her name, tried to get her attention. I could hear how she shift her weight towards her other foot. The careful footsteps towards my direction. But then I noticed something weird, she didn't smelled like my baby girl. She smelled like death and bitterness. And on that moment I knew something was wrong, I didn't even cared about myself at the time. I just wanted to go home and check if my baby girl was okay. I couldn't believe I was that stupid. But when I saw my girl jump out of the window and dash off into the woods. I never doubted I just sprinted and followed her. Not a single doubt. But now I knew that I was an idiot. I couldn't believe that I was so stupid. Edward once told me that I was naïve, but at the time I didn't really cared. But now I did, If Edward would be here this would never have happened. He would first check the upper room before dashing of like an idiot. But ofcourse Bella Swan never gave a single thought about that. She was close now, I could hear the soft ticking of her heels. She was before me but then moved to behind. She was going to jump me, she was going to kill me. And my mental shield would not help me in a close combat. No not at all, and my fighting skills weren't that good. I always knew that one of the Cullens had my back. But now I was here all alone with her. And I had no idea what I was facing. A cold feeling creeped up on me when I turned around.

She looked exactly like my daughter, the black eyes were the only change. She gave a sadistic smile as she straightened her back. Mathilda, a furious Mathilda. She hissed towards me showing her teeth. No words just animal instincts, her upper lip curled exposing her white dangerous teeth. I wasn't even going to talk to her, I would only make her mad. So I carved my back, ready to strike, defend or run. I didn't knew which to pick yet.

"She is probably dead by now you know" She laughed coldly, "Jane has probably snapped her petit little neck by now"

She wanted me to lose focus, and she was kind of succeeding. But I needed to keep my head straight. I needed to find a way out of here, I reached for the phone in my back pocket and pressed the 2 button. Speed dialing Edward.

"Or maybe she has ripped her heart out, Jane is a awful cold one you know" She grinned, "It's all your own fault you know" She shook her head.

"If you just saved her.. it would have been so simple" She grimaced. "But ofcourse you couldn't, because they were rules. Rules and situations."

"You know the feeling don't you, the feeling when you know your little girl is dying and you can't do anything about it? Well tell me how does that feel" She grimaced again while she scratched over her arm with her nails. The wounds were deep and if she would be human they would bleed. But now they just healed quicker than the eye could see.

"I will not kill you slowly, I will make you suffer. Make you beg for mercy and then not give it. But watch it, if you not beg for mercy I will just keep you alive until you will" This woman was totally sick minded. Totally broken by the loss of her husband and child, who were already in a sick relationship.

I needed Edward, I needed to rush home. I needed to be sure my daughter was okay. How was I supposed to get passed her?

"You are absolutely right" My voice was soft and shaky, but she heard me and that was the point. "They should have saved your child, you didn't deserve it to lose a gift like that. There have been done many wrong to you, but do you really need to take mine? My most precious thing in the world? Is that really necessary?" The world silenced out around us. There was not a single sound. For a second she stared at me, closed her eyes and took a breath. Then threw her head back and laughed.

"Really you are easy, already begging now. You're not going to be fun at all. I don't care about what you think, do you know why? Because I like the feeling. I love to take someone's life. I makes me feel good. Really good" She chewed her lip as she stared to something behind me. Then she glanced over to me "I think we talked enough now"

The next second I felt my bones snap, The tree in which I crashed snapped like a new born twig. She was fast, I didn't even saw her nearing. My body needed a second to recover, but that second was enough for her to grab my throat and break my neck. Now I needed a few more seconds to recover, and that's when she lifted me up with one hand and drilled the other in my chest. The pain hurt, but that was something I could handle. Until she forced her hand to my ribs, pierced my lungs and took my heart in her hands. I didn't knew why but this was the worst pain I ever felt. She started to pinch, first slowly and then raising the pressure. My body started to struggle making it even worse. I didn't scream when I was in transitioning, but now I did. I screamed and screamed until my lunges gave out.

**Renesmee's Point of View**

"_Jacob…." _

"_Jacob please come back. I need you" _

"_Please come get me" _

My body was rushing air in and out of my body, I was hyperventilating. Oh dear god, what did I do? I tried to open my eyes but pinched them after a second. _Oh god… _ Breath Renesmee. Breath. I opened my mouth but a horrible howl came out. Oh god what did I do. I peeked sideways, I couldn't see her body. Only her fingers and they were not moving. I didn't heard a heartbeat, but there was none to start with. Oh god why didn't she move. Was she really dead…?

When I had opened my eyes I stared right into her black ones. The force she used to strangle me was supernatural. Even for her, so that was when I raised my hand and touched her face. I didn't even want to but all the emotions and pictures rushed out. For a second we stared at each other. Then she collapsed, dropping me onto the floor. First I tried to catch my breath, the air was flowing in like boiling water in my lunges. When the black stars eased I hurled up to a ball. I was feeling nausea and the world around me spun on and on. I pulled the needles out of my arm. I didn't wanted them, I didn't needed them. I wanted Jake, All I needed was Jake. By only the thought of his name a big hole raised in my chest. I paced back and forth trying to hold the feelings back. But I realized I couldn't when hot tears dripped on my hand. I would never see him again, I felt how his heart stopped. It was stupid, lately I had so many dreams about us. How he would sweep me off my feet and lead me to the stairwell. How we would play around in the snow, how he would take my hand and pulled me in for a kiss. But none of that would happen now, nothing would ever fur fill my heart ever again. I searched my wrist for the bracelet but he wasn't there. Even that I had lost, it was like he was swiped out of my life. Not a single trace anymore. My life, my future had completely changed. Now instead of looking forward to something there was nothing. Nothing to live for anymore.

"_Ness..? Hunny what happened?" _I heard his voice from behind. I looked up and stared in his friendly understanding eyes. I flew up and dashed in his arms. There was so much that I wanted to say, but I couldn't find the words. I didn't even knew where to start. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, I loved him so much. And I was so sorry for everything, and I wanted to promise that nothing bad was ever going to happen again. I wanted to say that all but I couldn't, the lump in my throat was too big. I jumped in for a hug, wrapping my arms around him. But I felt nothing more than cold air, I felt panic rise up in my chest.

"Jake?" I mumbled franticly searching the room. "JAKEEE?" I shouted when I didn't got a answer. But there was nothing.

"" I screamed while I panicked. The wolf told me that he would be here in everything I would do, that I would carry him with me. Was this was he meant? Was I hallucinating? A flash of pain made me stumble forward. He wasn't there. He wasn't here. My foot stumbled on something cold. It was Jane's leg. I let out a scream and tried to step back, but I lost my balance and fell down. A few inches before her face I landed. I was staring into her red eyes once again. It was stupid but I noticed that her pupils were still dilating. Oh god she wasn't dead yet. Oh dear god, oh dear god. I needed to stand up, I needed to hide. I needed to run. But why wasn't she moving? Was she still trapped in my projections? That meant there was only one way to kill her. I needed to burn her. But I couldn't burn her, I couldn't do that. She once was my friend. But if I didn't burn her she was going to kill me. Think Renesmee. Think. I needed gasoline or something flame able. I searched the room and found some medical alcohol. I took it and walked to her. I opened the bottle and froze. I couldn't do this, I couldn't kill her. My hand started to shake, It was her or me. I needed to do this.

"_You have to Ness, it's her or you. And I want you to live. You need to, for me" _His voice whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sound for a second. Still with my eyes closed I poured the bottle over her. I didn't think of Jane and all the times I had with her. The good or bad ones. I thought of Jake and all the good ones I had with him. The bottle was empty now and I dropped it. With a hollow sound it fell on the floor. Now I needed a lighter. Like a zombie I walked to the cupboard and took matches out of the drawer. I stroke one and watched the flame. A steady flame, now all I needed to do was drop it.

_"Wow Ness you look great?" She mumbled pushing her beautiful hear in place in her tight ponytail_

_"Really? Don't be gently, I can handle everything" I said resolute lifting my chin up. She just grinned showing her perfect white teeth._

_"Do you want me to do your make up? " She asked sweetly. I nodded relieved, If she would do everything would be perfect. She walked towards my dresser and tapped on it. I found her eyes and she smiled at me._

_"Nervous?" She asked understanding. I nodded it was my first date with Patrick, and well it was my first date ever. I could feel my body tremble if I only thought of it. A warm feeling shot through my body. Nervous? This was just pure hell._

_"What if he doesn't like me Jane?" I sighted giving words to my feeling. She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders._

_"Well then he is a really stupid person, now sit still before I accidentally put lipstick all over your face" She growled. Well that was just Jane, sweet caring and bitchy all at the same time. But that didn't mattered, She was my friend and I loved her all because of that._

I wished I never grown up. I didn't want to make these choices. I didn't want to fight for my life over and over again. I shivered and stared and the flame died out. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes.

"_Jane look I'm a soldier now" I said while I saluted. She smiled at me as she stroke some hairs out of my face. Her smile was absent and her eyes cloudy. She was thinking about something. I knew that face of hers. _

"_You're so small hunny, are you sure that you want to be a soldier? You should just enjoy your childhood as long as you can. Believe me" Her perfect white face wrinkled. Her eyes locked into mine and somehow I didn't knew what to say. It was stupid, why should I enjoy my childhood. I wanted to be a guard just like Jane and Alec. That way daddy would be proud of me, I would be the good girl. I would not cause any trouble, I would be a help. They would love me and I would finally fit in. I wanted Jane to be proud of me. _

It seemed so long ago.. I remembered the times when I would play soldier. I would kill people with a wooden knife. The guards always laughed and thought it was funny. I always pretended to be a cold killer, a good girl. Daddy's girl. But now that I stepped into the cruel cold world I wanted desperately to step right back in. I felt the hole in my heart grow bigger and bigger. I lit another match..

**Emmet's Point of View **

"Nessie wait!" I hurled and snatched her from the ground. I pushed her into the arms of Rose and waited until they left the room. I stared at Jane's body trapped in her own mind. It was the same as the other one. Trapped but not yet dead. We still needed to burn them before they would die. I bend over and ripped her apart. Then I took the matches and lit her on fire. I couldn't say I felt sorry for her, but it was still a feeling of unease. I sighed and took the remains of the body outside to bury them. Edward came back with Bella, she was hanging over his shoulders. She smiled weakly at me as Edward dragged her in. Poor Bella, I sighted. It was unbelievable how much this family had to suffer. First Bella and now Renesmee, life was so unfair. I walked back in to reunite with my family. Bella was lying on the couch and Renesmee was sitting in a chair. Edward was bend over Bella together with Carlisle. Rose and Alice were holding both Renesmee's hands as Jasper tried to ease up everything. It was stupid but after so many years I still didn't knew how to react. I just kept silent and didn't said anything. Everyone was talking and talking and I kept standing there. Rose and Alice were trying to comfort Renesmee, but she just kept saying that she didn't wanted to talk about it. So after a while they fell quiet. Edward shifted to check up on Renesmee and she reassured she was fine. She gave Bella a small pinch in the hand before she wrapped up to a ball.

"Do you want to visit his grave?" My voice cut through the room. Everyone turned their heads instantly. I could see surprise and anger in Rose her eyes. I knew that it was a stupid question, and I wished that I never said it. Edward frowned as he stared at me, then he turned to Renesmee.

"Ness you don't have to if you don't want too" He said and smiled encouraging. She just gave him a half smile back.

"I need to do this sooner or later, it's okay please take me" She said while she stood up.

"I'll join you" Rose said resolute, but Renesmee shook her head. Please this is something that I need to do myself. Everything has his place and time. Now please take care of mom aunt Rose. With a quick nod Rose's eyes found mine. She was sending me a unwritten message. That I shouldn't screw up, because the one who hurt her little niece…

"Uncle Emmet..?" Het fragile hand took mine and I stared at her. It was unbelievable how much this child had suffered. I pinched her hand softly afraid to break something and led her away. We walked to the graveyard in silence, there was nothing to be said. Or at least that was what I thought.

"Th- thank you" She mumbled "For well you know.." Her voice was soft in the night sky. I pinched her hand again "Ofcourse you're my niece" I mumbled.

"Famiglia prima" she whispered, but I had no idea what that meant. I didn't asked, I wanted to give her the peace and quiet she needed, I knew the others were sweethearts, but sometimes they just couldn't let you alone. And that sucked.

"Uhm are you okay?" I said not knowing what else to say. She shook her head in a 'No'  
>The rest of the road we walked in silence, even though I was still holding her hand there was no other contact needed. It was a cold but bright night, the moon was shining bright in the midnight sky.<p>

"Emmet..?" She asked. "What's up little niece?" I asked, She gave a half smile and turned to look at me. "Do you believe in a god..?"  
>That was a question I didn't expected. So I told her the truth anyway. "I know Edward believes that we vampires don't have a soul. But I don't think that is true. I think we are being judged on our actions, and how we react to struggles and problem. If there is someone there, I just think that he gives us the chance to make something of our lives"<p>

She didn't answered and over thought my answer. In the meantime we arrived at the grave, I cleaned my throat not knowing what to say. She raised her eyes on me and lifted her eyebrows.  
>"Ehh we're here" I said while I gestured to the grave. She frowned as she turned around. "Here? What a weird place" she mumbled. Her eyes searched for the gravestone.<br>"He fought for you on his own way, but his heart just gave up. But I'm sure he wanted to thank you for loving him.."

Caleb Clearwater – Cullen  
>244/2012

A gift to love  
>Thank you for opening our eyes<p>

She gasped and froze when she read the gravestone. I knew this would happen, her little boy here under the ground. That was hard for her. That was something I could understand, I started to love that kid too.  
>"Caleb….." She mumbled and touched his gravestone. The laid her hand on it and traced the letters with her hands.<p>

"Emmet I thought we were going to Jacob's grave…"

I frowned before I answered. "Renesmee didn't someone told you…?"

She jumped up and turned around. "Tell me what?" Her eyes searched for a explanation. But when that didn't came she yelled at me "TELL ME WHAT EMMET"


	24. Whenever you remember

**Chapter 24:** Whenever you remember

**Renesmee's point of view**

"Emmett?" I whispered while I stared at him with big eyes. I didn't understand.. why we were standing at Caleb's grave and not Jake's. Then there was a slightest chance that he wasn't dead. That he was still among us. That meant there was still a chance to hold him in my arms. To hear his beating heart in his chest again. I swallowed, to have a future with him again. To get married, see the world together. Maybe after a few years even had kids.. But if Jake wasn't five foot under where was he then? And why didn't he showed when we got attacked by Jane and Mathilda?

_" Jake?" I cried while I put pressure on the wound. Blood was running through his body on the ground. Shit shit shit. What to do now?_

_" Ness" His warm soft voice whispered. I lifted one hand and caressed his face. " I'm here Jake no worries"_

_"Don't cry Ness, everything is going to be alright. You're safe now. Nobody is going to hurt you now. You're safe now" He mumbled while he smiled towards me._

I swallowed some more. Somehow there seemed to be a big lump in my throat. My eyes searched for Emmett's, he gave me a doubtful look. He wasn't sure if he could tell me. That I could handle it. But I needed to know, I handled everything. The death of my father, the acceptance of a new one. The betrayal of my friends and family. The pain of thinking that I was a monster. Seeing my boyfriend die under my bare hands.

"Don't _cry Ness, everything is going to be alright. You're safe now. Nobody is going to hurt you now. You're safe now" He mumbled while he smiled towards me. I smiled back, I screamed for Carlisle but I got no reply. Nobody was helping, the war was still raging around us like nothing happened. Like Jake wasn't dying here. "I came for you Ness, like I promised" He said while he searched for my hand. I wanted to scream. I couldn't help him. There was nothing I could do._

_"Don't leave me Jake, please don't leave me" I cried. Not now when I just found him. He couldn't do this to me, he couldn't leave me like that. He opened his mouth to say something. But he was only coughing up blood. It didn't mattered what he wanted to say, He needed to spare his strengths. "Don't speak Jake" Just stay alive that was of much more importance._

It had been a long hard year, and now I needed to know what happened to the one boy who'd stole my heart. I gave Emmett a begging look and I saw him struggle in his mind. He was not the person for this kind of situations, never been. He never knew how to manage this things. That's why he had Rose, they were like ying and yang. But now he was in a position where he had no other choice. I wouldn't move an inch before he had answered my question. He shook his head and sighted, knew he had lost.

"I'm not the person to tell you this Ness" He mumbled while he pushed his hands in his pockets. I folded my arms while I waited. The waiting was making me sick, I needed to know otherwise my heart would explode. And that's not what they wanted did they?

_"Nesrrss" He mumbled. He was barely hearable, but I could still hear him loud and clearly._

_"Wilrrl yorui do mre the honor off marryrrinrng mre?" He finally asked. For a second my heart stood still, more tears streamed down my face as I tried to swallow this lump in my throat. I bend over to kiss him, we both tasted like blood so that didn't mattered anyway. As he started coughing again we parted strings of blood spun from our lips as we did. I needed to say something, I wanted to say something._

_"I would love to marry you Jacob Black" I whispered as I pinched his hand. He sighed relieved. I tried to smile but I couldn't. It didn't mattered because he had his eyes closed._

_" I love you Jacob Black, I love you so much. Please don't leave me alone"_

"Is he alive?" I mumbled. I not dared to breath afraid that somehow that would cause him not to answer. He needed to think that I could handle this, because I could. Couldn't I? I mean if he would tell me that Jake wasn't alive anymore I had nothing to lose because he was already dead. But if he was alive I had everything to gain. That would change everything, my future.. everything. I knew that I would never love someone like Jacob Black. If he wasn't here anymore I would live the rest of my life alone. I couldn't let anyone in my heart again. Not in his place, never in his place.

"Yes he is alive but…" Emmett's relieving answer came finally. Now I finally dared to breath. Somehow my heart that had been on lock down, started to work again. I inhaled and somehow it hurt to breath. I fell to my knees as I was flooded by emotions. I felt how the pain and the hurt flooded away. Slowly but that didn't mattered. I didn't realized that I was crying until the warm tears dripped on my hands. My heart fluttered again as I only thought about him. Emmett forced my out of my perfect moment by shaking my shoulders harshly. "Did you hear what I said?" He mumbled while he drilled his eyes in mine. I shook my head, no I didn't. After the relieving words that thought me Jacob was alive I didn't listened anymore. He sighted and rubbed his closed eyes for a moment. "There is a problem" He said. I just shrugged my shoulders, I didn't expect less. But what kind of problem could be big enough to keep us apart?

"So let me see if I got this straight. My boyfriend is in wolf form in the other room. He is cut of the pack and refuses to get any contact with anyone. He attacked Seth when he walked in and refuses to eat? Also Edward figured out that he has hallucinations about me and that he is not able to see the difference between real and illusions. Did I forget something?" I sighted while I wrapped my arms around myself. Refusing to shatter in thousand pieces all over again. Will we ever have a happy ever after. I did not knew, nor did I dared to hope for it. Carlisle laid his hand on my shoulder and whispered that everything was going to be okay. I nodded, that's what we kept saying.

"I want to see him.." I mumbled. He shook his head. "I don't think that it's a good idea in your situation Renesmee" He said in his doctor voice. "I need to grandpa" I said while I gave him the same begging look I gave Emmett at the graveyard. "I will not be better off when I tuck myself in bed. It will only hurt more. He needs me, and I need him" He thought about it for a while exchanging a few looks with Billy.

"Let her go, he won't hurt her" It was someone else. I turned around "Dad.." I said and I flew in his arms. His cool arms hugged me tightly. I inhaled his scent as I whispered a thank you in his ear. He just petted my hairs and told me to go. So I did, I ignored the pain, the screams of my body that refused to move. I needed to see him. So I opened the door where complete darkness hugged me. I closed it and let my eyes adjust to the darkness. After a few second I noticed a shape in the upper left corner. "Jacob" I mumbled as I dashed forward. But before I could throw my arms around him a deep low sound made me stop in my tracks. He was growling to me, I swallowed because this was something I did not expect. I fought the tears as I dazzled backward. "Jake it's really me.." I mumbled but he just laid his big paws over his ears and closed his eyes. I remember how real my illusions seemed. How I jumped up to kiss him, but when I wrapped my arms around him he wasn't there. I was even able to smell him.. How could I make Jacob see that this was really me? That I wasn't some illusion. He let out a small whine. What was he seeing? What were the hallucinations telling him? He wasn't blaming himself for my 'death' was he? I swallowed. Ofcourse he was. I would do the same. More tears welled up and I wrapped my arms around myself. I cried because of frustration, of pain and because I didn't knew what to do next. I cried long and intense but he didn't came to comfort me. He just whined sometimes with me. After a while I got cold, I searched the room and found an old blanket that was hidden after the refrigerator. I wrapped myself in it and stared at the shape that once was my boyfriend. Now it wasn't more than a hurt animal.

"We're just like beauty and the beast right now" I grinned somehow out of nothing. He whined again. I tried to talk to him "Do you remember Jake our first kiss? Or the one after the coco? Or the way we first ate strawberries together? Or cheese? Or do you remember our day in the snow? That was such a wonderful day, I had so much fun. Didn't you?" I tried and tried but I got no reaction. I sighted and wrapped up to a ball to cry myself to sleep. After a few hours I woke up, my body was sore but I forced myself to walk to the refrigerator. The light of it was awful to my eyes, I grabbed the only bottle that was in it and closed it quickly. It was a glass bottle that told me it was wine. For as far I knew I never drank wine, I also didn't knew what it was. But the bottle said you could drink it with dinner, so I figured that it was okay to drink now too. I opened it and pulled out the cork. I took a sip. I never tasted wine before and it tasted funny. But I was so thirsty… I shrugged my shoulders and decided that I would drink it anyway. So I put the bottle to my lips and drank it all at once. Then I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. When I opened my eyes everything was spinning again. So I did the first thing that came to mind. "Jakee?" I whined as I tried to get a grip on myself. What was this wine thing? It made me feel sick and warm. And a little giggly now that I thought about it. I giggled out loud just to try the sound. The sound of my giggle made me giggle even more. It sounded so funny. I managed to stand up and stalked over to Jacob. I was ready to give him a lecture. But before I could reach him I tripped over my own foot. I fell on his stomach, I wanted to stand up but it was too comfortable. And everything was still spinning, so one minute couldn't do any damage could it? So I closed my eyes… and then when I opened them again I was nice and warm. But there was no fluffy skin anymore. There were muscles under me. A warm human skin and a nice beating heart. He was stroking through my hairs and I smiled. "Hey you" I mumbled sleepy.

"Hey you" He mumbled back while he pressed a kiss on my forehead "You look so real, feel so real. Just as I remember" He whispered in my ear. I raised myself up and looked at him "I am real you idiot" I said while I smiled at him. I touched him face softly. "No nessie you are dead" He said while he stroke my neckline. I shook my head furious. "NO NO NO I'm not dead. You are not dead. We are still alive the both of us" I mumbled trying to make him understand. He shook his head again. "No this are just memories that I'm reliving again" Tears of frustration welled up again as I leaned in to kiss him. He kissed me back but still didn't believed I was real. How could I make him see that I was real.. Do something we never did before? But what…..? A blush spread on my face as I realized my own plan. Shyly I sat up and started to unbutton my shirt. "What are you doing?" He said while he kissed the top of my nose. "Making you see these are not memories" I mumbled while I took off my shirt. I was sitting my bra and jeans only now. I felt his warm hand on my face as he pulled me near to kiss him. "You're the best hallucination so far" He grinned as he let his hand run through my hair. I climbed on top of him trying to ignore the fact he was only covered in a thin blanket. I let my hands run over his chest. Could I really do this? I didn't even knew how. I swallowed. If I could handle losing everything I had. I could surely handle this right? I grabbed his hand on brought it to the line of my neck. His fingers started to trace a line under my chin slowly to my neck. I shivered not knowing this gesture could make me so good. I swallowed slowly as I bent down and traced a line of kisses over his chest. I could feel his heartbeat go faster while doing it. Then suddenly he lifted me with one hand and turned me around with the other one. He was on top of me now. Doing exactly the same to me I let out a soft moan. I could understand why his heartbeat went faster. He laid his head on my chest to listen to my heartbeat. I caressed his face while he did. "I don't know what to do now" I mumbled while my cheeks flushed horribly. He looked up and smiled. "It's really you.."

I stepped over the branch that was in my way. I just hoped it wouldn't get in a fight with my dress. I took a deep breath as I pinched the arm of my dad. "Don't let me fall, please don't let me fall" I begged in my head. He just pinched back telling me that he would never do that. "Did you see these shoes" I grumbled back. He whispered something, but I didn't hear it. I wasn't paying attention anymore. When I saw him I didn't paid attention to any of it. In his black suit he looked handsome. He gave a smile from ear to ear and I couldn't help but returning the favor. I had the urge to run and rush in his arms. But I knew that Alice would never forgive me if I did that. So I counted the steps to the altar. 24, 24 too much. When we were finally there I noticed that I held my breath all that time. So I exhaled and took Jake's hand. "you look beautiful" He whispered while he caressed my hand slowly. I just smiled not able to say anything. Then the honors began. The priest was an older man, befriended by the Cullens. Other it had never been possible to marry, because I was only 6,5 now.

"Dear family and friends, we have gathered here today to witness and celebrate the wedding of Jacob and Renesmee. Marriage is the promise of hope between two people who love each other sincerely, who honor each other as individuals, and who wish to unite their lives and share the future together. In this ceremony, they dedicate themselves to the happiness and well-being of each other, in a union of mutual caring and responsibility.

"Taught by our own joys, by our own sorrows, even by our own failures, that in marriage, as in all life, whosoever insists upon saving their lesser goods and their little self, shall miss what is greater, but whosoever forgets themselves in devotion to their beloved and in consecration to their common enterprise, is surest to find a full and happy life".

"Jacob are you ready to enter into this marriage with Renesmee, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?" The priest asked with a steady voice. Jacob nodded as he gazed up on my eyes.

Renesmee are you ready to enter into this marriage with Jacob, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?" For a second I glanced over to the priest. Just long enough to nod.

Jacob and Renesmee please face each other and join hands.

No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you are about to take. Both of you come to this day with deep realization that the contract of marriage is sacred as are all of its obligations and responsibilities.

Jacob, will you have this woman to be your wedded Wife, to share your life with her, and do you pledge that you will love her, and tenderly care for her in all the varying circumstances of your lives?

Yes. I Jacob Black, take you Renesmee Carly Cullen to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.

Renesmee, will you have this man to be your wedded Husband, to share your life with him, and do you pledge that you will love him, and tenderly care for him in all the varying circumstances of your lives?

Yes. I, Renesmee Carly Cullen, take you, Jacob Black, to be my husband. My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.

"It is customary to exchange rings as a symbol of love. As the rings have no end, so your love shall have no end. A circle is the symbol of the sun and the earth, and of the universe. It is a symbol of wholeness, and perfection, and of peace.

The rings you give and receive this day, are symbols of the union you entertogether as Husband and Wife." Alice came and brought the rings. To beautiful masterpieces that would shine with beauty until eternity. I gave her a weak smile and she winked at me. I felt like my legs were going to give out..

"Jacob, place the ring upon Renesmee's hand and repeat after me: Renesmee this ring I give to you, in token and pledge, of my constant faith, and abiding love."

He gently took my hands, that were shaking a little bit and pinched in them as a sign that I didn't needed to be nervous. I smiled and gazed upon his eyes as he put the ring on it's place. Now it was my turn.

"Renesmee, place the ring upon Jacob's hand and repeat after me:Jake this ring I give to you, in token and pledge, of my constant faith, and abiding love." The words came out more steady then I expected as I shove the ring on his finger. We didn't let go of our hands, but tangled them up when the priest continued.

"May every blessing and grace be yours; May your love grow stronger with each passing year. May the sun, bring you new energies by day; May the moon softly restore you by night. May the rain wash away any worries you may have and the breeze blow new strength into your being. And all the days of your life, may you walk gently through the world and know its beauty. Now you will not feel the rain, for each of you will shelter the other. Now you will feel not cold, for each of you will warm the other. Now you will feel not solitude, for each will accompany the other. Now you are two persons, but both will lead one life. Go now to your dwelling to enter into the days of your life, and may your days be good and long upon the earth."

"Jacob you may now kiss the bride" He declared. Then Jacob softly cupped my face and brought his lips to mine. It was a sweet and shy kiss, because hundreds of eyes were watching us. I smiled when we parted up and he kisses my forehead while he whispered ; Forever and always will I love you

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present you Jacob and Renesmee now as man and wife!" The priest exclaimed while he clapped his hands. Everyone stood up and started to whistle and yell. I saw some rub their eyes, like Jacob's sisters and father. I couldn't help but smiling the whole day. Nor did I let go of his hand. He was finally mine now.

", dinner time!" I shouted to the lonely woods. Two small shades dashed in, shouting that they both were going to win. When they dashed over the porch they finally stopped.

"Daddy daddy, who was first now?" Caleb screamed as he jumped up in his fathers arms. Jacob laughed and answered that they were both as fast. With some grumbling they went to the kitchen table. I smiled when I stared at them, my two little miracles. My heart grew bigger and bigger by only looking at them. Leah with my Curls, and his eyes. Caleb with his hairs and my eyes. They were both perfect, no more than perfect.

"Someday I'm going to be pack leader" Leah said while she raised her chin. "and then you have to do everything I say" Caleb froze as he gave her a hiss. "No way I'm going to be pack leader, and you have to do anything I say right dad?" He said and turned to his dad.

"If you don't eat your stove nobody is going to be packleader" He replied. They both focused on their meal and helped me clean up. After that we both putted them to bed, letting them choose which fairy tale we were going to read to them. Jacob crawled with me on the couch when they were both fast asleep. He kissed my cheek as I laid it to rest on his chest.

"we did well didn't we?" He asked while he caressed my arm. I nodded, we did very well. "Here let me take you to bed princess"' He said and lifted me up, I giggled as he walked me to the bedroom. As we both fell on the bed he kissed me.

"I love you Renesmee Black" He mumbled while he buried his face is my neck.

"And I love you too Jacob Black for ever and always " I whispered back.


End file.
